Enduring Love
by fyd818
Summary: RononTeyla. AU, before the TV show. A mysterious warrior visits Athos and sweeps Teyla off her feet, but their story may not have a happilyeverafter ending. Now complete! Thanks for reading!
1. Fairytales

Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: Ronon/Teyla. AU; takes place before the TV series. A mysterious warrior arrives on Athos and sweeps Teyla off her feet; but their life together may not turn out to be a fairytale in the end.

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla, a little bit of John/Elizabeth (if you squint) later in the story

Spoilers: "Rising," "Runner" "Sateda"

Title: _Enduring Love_

Part: 1/?

Author: fyd818

Author's notes: This is going to be the first fanfic I post that isn't already complete (and has more than one chapter). I'm kind of nervous going into this, but I hope that this turned out as well on-screen as it did in my head. I've had this idea for a long time now and just got up the nerve to write it (plus, it's been on the backburner forever because of other stuff I've been writing), so I hope this turns out well and that you enjoy it. Also, please review and tell me what you think, and if there's anything you want to see—I've only got the first 3 chapters written, so I'll probably be able to work it in later in the story. As always, this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone. Enjoy, and please review!

_**Enduring Love**_

by

_fyd818_

**Chapter 1**

_Fairytales_

Ever since she was a little girl, Charin had told her that her prince would come. She had promised that he would be a warrior, the only man in the vast expanse of all the worlds the Athosians had visited, and those they hadn't, worthy of her love, devotion, and hand in marriage. A man that would hate the Wraith as much as she, that would fight side-by-side with her to defeat the scourge and love her unconditionally with every fiber of his being.

Even now, eighteen years old and the leader of her people, Teyla Emmagan was entirely unsure of these words. As of yet she'd met no man worthy of this love, her hand, her devotion. She'd visited planet after planet, always keeping a keen eye out for _the one_, but she had yet to find him. Even in her wandering dreams, she couldn't find him. She was lost, alone, and wondering if Charin's predictions were nothing more than a fairytale told to her to help her ward off the dreams that came with the Wraith.

Teyla sat, alone and cold, next to the fire she'd built in front of her tent, her hands out to the warmth. It was early morning, far earlier than anyone else arose despite the fact that they were an agrarian culture who grew and harvested tava beans, and she had decided that she needed a few moments by herself to ponder once more Charin's words and just enjoy the cool Athosian morning.

The tea she'd put on to simmer began to boil, and Teyla rescued it from the flames and poured some into a cup, sipping the steamy brew while staring into the dancing flames of her fire. It wasn't often anymore that she allowed herself to fall into fantasies; not since her father died, at the least. After her mother died she'd taken solace in the dreams that Charin stirred up for her, but once her father died and she became the leader of her people, an adult far sooner than she should have been considered one, she'd let fantasies slip by her without taking time to examine them. Adults did not have childish fantasies; particularly not the leader of a tribe. It was best if she concentrated on the tasks that lay ahead of her and her people and not dwell on old stories that would never come true, anyway.

Across the small footpath from her tent, flaps of other tents began to open and her people emerged, ready to greet the new morning. Harvest time had come, and from sunrise to sunset the Athosians were working hard to gather all their beans. Some the Athosians would keep, some would be traded off to other peoples, still others would be brewed into a strong drink that would be drank at the Harvest Festival, a celebration that came every year when all the tava beans were harvested.

Teyla shared her tea gladly with the others that emerged, knowing how long it took to build a fire for oneself and brew the tea. It was something that helped to wake one up, get them ready for the day to come and keep them sustained and awake.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when another of her people, a man named Halling, came running down the path that led from the Ancestral Ring, a look of panic on his face. "The Ring! It has activated!"

Teyla froze for a brief moment, feeling fear wash up inside her and snatch at her throat. The thought that it could be Wraith was entertained in her mind, but she forcibly shook it off. She felt none of the cold, sickening feelings deep inside her that she did when Wraith were around, so she shook off her fear and ran to meet Halling. "Did you see who came through?" she demanded, needing to take control of the situation.

Halling nodded, doubling over to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath. "Yes. Warriors by the looks of them. They have weapons that could easily kill us all."

Teyla grit her teeth, knowing that this could not bode well for her people. Most who came through the Ring were traders, wanting to do business with the Athosians. They were friends, comrades. The only other people who came through the Stargate were Wraith, and they were not people by any means of the word: they were the enemy.

But for as long as she could remember, no _people_ with weapons had ever come through the Ring. So why now?

Halling's entrance had sent the women and children to cover in tents, and the men were already standing around, ready to defend the settlement. Teyla and Halling joined them, she standing in front of the majority of her people. As leader, she would not run for cover in her tent like the rest of the women, and she would not stand behind the men in combat. Even if she died, she would stand in defense of her people.

It was only a few moments after she settled herself that the first of the warriors appeared, quite obviously her counterpart. In the dim glow of the rising sun and the flickering fires behind her, Teyla could tell nothing more than he was tall, unusually so, actually, and that he was wearing a long tan coat that held a scabbard in the back to sheath a sword. One of the fires popped and flared brightly, and in that brief moment Teyla caught sight of vibrant green eyes, as bright and clear as jade river stones, and they were focused on _her_.

Behind the green-eyed leader came a battalion of four men, all dressed similarly and each carrying a scabbard and holstered weapons.

Teyla swallowed back her momentary flash of fear and boldly stepped forward. "I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tughan, leader of the Athosians. What is your purpose here?"

Those green eyes locked on hers, and Teyla felt herself freeze, a flutter of something deep and powerful swirl through her stomach as he spoke. "Specialist Ronon Dex, Sateda. We are explorers, come to search for allies against the Wraith."

A weak feeling poured through her, and Teyla's knees almost gave way. "If you are indeed enemies of the Wraith, you are welcome on Athos." She turned away from Specialist Ronon Dex, and immediately her people parted to make way for her. "Please, come this way. We can speak privately in my tent." Teyla strode forward, trusting Dex to follow her. Since her back was to him, she slipped her hand under her heavy coat and ran her fingers over the hilt of her small battle knife, knowing that it may not be enough to protect her, but that it would be a good distraction in case she needed to defend herself.

However, the oddest feeling of trust was beginning to seep into her bones, almost as though she instinctually _knew_ that she could trust these warriors from Sateda, especially their leader. She couldn't explain it, she'd never felt it before, but she just _knew_.

Teyla slipped into her tent, turning to watch as Dex ducked low to enter himself. In the flickering candlelight from behind her, she could better see the warrior since it was lighter and he was closer.

He was unnaturally tall, with dreadlocked hair that fell to his shoulders. His piercing green eyes looked at her from a strongly sculpted face, and a neatly-kept beard ringed his mouth. His tan jacket outlined his broad, muscular shoulders, and the dark shirt underneath did little to hide his well-sculpted chest and abdomen. On the left side of his neck Teyla caught brief sight of a tatoo of some sort, probably a mark of his world's army. His hands were long and somewhat rough, as if he'd worked hard his entire life; the way he held his head and shoulders signified an inherent nobility and strength that Teyla could almost feel.

Teyla swallowed and looked way, unable to hold Dex's intense gaze. "You should know that Athos is a world of farmers and traders," she said, hating the slight quiver in her tone, unbelieving at the power this man seemed to hold over her despite the fact that she had barely just met him and definitely didn't know him. "We fight battles only as necessary."

Specialist Dex was studying her intently, as if trying to look deep within her and read her very heart. "Everyone is at war with the Wraith," he said at last, his voice deep and rough. "It is merely a question of whether or not we choose to fight or cower in fear."

A brief anger flashed deep within her, irrationally clouding her eyes. "Are you suggesting that we do not fight our battles, Specialist Ronon Dex of Sateda?" she asked icily, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. "Because if you think this is true, you are sorely mistaken."

A flicker of surprise and something else unidentifiable flashed through Dex's eyes. "I did not say that. I merely stated that some people do not wish to fight, and I am looking for those who do. My people are trying to make alliances, ones that will hopefully help us to defeat the scourge of the Wraith." He strode forward until he was standing only a breath's distance away, his head tipped down to look her straight in the eye. "You are young, I can tell by looking at you, but I sense within you a nobility and strength of someone twice your age."

Teyla swallowed the fluttering in her throat, hoping when she spoke that her voice wouldnt shake. "You cannot be much older than I," she responded, surprised at her own words. "And yet I sense the same in you."

A small grin turned up the corners of Dexs lips, giving him a whole new look. Instead of the gruff warrior that had followed her into her tent, she saw a young man not much older than herself, one who turned her insides to liquid and forced her knees to try to dump her to the ground. "You speak wisely, Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tughan, leader of the Athosians," he told her, not condescendingly. His smile grew a little wider. "Perhaps you and your people would make good allies of Sateda."

Teyla swallowed as he stepped back. "What could we do?"

Ronon's eyes had wandered away from her, briefly glancing around her tent as he spoke. "You said your people are farmers and traders, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Armies have to eat. We are not just looking for warriors, we are also looking for good farmers and skilled traders. We are a warrior people, not really traders and definitely not farmers. You, however. . ." He shrugged. "What do you grow?"

"Tava beans." Teyla reached for her unfinished cup of tea, now lukewarm, and held it out to him. "We brew it into teas and other drinks. We also harvest herbs that can be used as medicines for wounds, broken bones, headaches, and even childbirth."

Ronon reached out and took the cup from her, eyeing the tea for a moment before taking a sip. "This is good," he admitted, taking another drink. "Better than anything else I have had." He set the cup down on the table again and looked at her, that smile still playing across his lips and in his eyes. "In return my people will help you fight the Wraith, and rebuild after a culling. We would keep a contingent here, on Athos, to help protect you against cullings. So what do you say, Teyla Emmagan? Allies?"

Teyla hesitated. She knew that she should not be so trusting towards someone she had just met, but there was something about him, something inside her, that was telling her that she could trust him, that he and his people would make good allies for the Athosians. But still. . . "How do I know you will honor your part?"

He stepped forward, holding out his hand towards her, nothing but honesty shining in his eyes. "I give you my word, on the honor of my family and my rank on Sateda."

Teyla reached out a surprisingly steady hand and slipped the small appendage into his, shivering slightly as his long, strong fingers folded around her hand. "Allies," she said, in nothing more than a whisper.

Ronon withdrew his hand and smiled. "Can you spare a little while away from your people?" he questioned.

Teyla blinked, wondering where this had come from and what shed just gotten herself and her people into. "Why?" she questioned suspciously, her hand instinctually slipping under her coat to grab her knife.

Dex stepped back from her, lowering his hand to his side. "I thought you might want to see my world, just to make sure that I am being honest with you." A glint of humor shone in his eyes. "Besides, I think you might like it there. You can even bring along a few of your own protectors, if you so wish, though I promise you that no harm will come to you on my world."

Teyla looked down at her boots, wondering if that was heat she felt creeping up her cheeks. "I cannot leave now. We are in the middle of the harvest season, and it is important that we finish on time." She swallowed hard. "But perhaps if you return in a week, during the Harvest Festival, I might be able to leave then. . ."

Ronon bowed his head slightly. "In a week, then." Without another word, he turned and left the tent, the cold morning breeze blowing into the tent in his absence making her shiver.

Teyla wrapped her arms around herself and wondered if it was wise, what she'd just gotten herself and her people into.

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**Edit: Thanks to Nerwen Aldarion for pointing out the misspelling of Teyla's father's name. It's been changed now, and thank you!**_


	2. Sateda

See first chapter for disclaimer, synopsis, rating, pairing, and warnings.

Part 2/?

**Errant of the Violet Shockers**: Thank you!

Author's notes: Teyla goes to Sateda in this chapter; and a few things develop here. A lot of Charin in this chapter (I loved her character), and some more insights into how Teyla ticks. Please, enjoy, and don't forget to review, please!

**Chapter 2**

_Sateda_

The next week dragged on slowly, far too slowly, for Teyla. Every day she assisted her people with the harvesting of tava beans, and every night she lay awake in her tent waiting for the Harvest Festival and the day of Ronon's return to Athos. The image of the tall Satedan seemed to be burned into her mind, and every time she closed her eyes her mind automatically brought his image into sharp focus in the forefront of her mind.

At last the morning of the Harvest Festival arrived, and Teyla was the first one out of her tent, greeting the brewers that had been working for two days to get the brew ready for the Festival. They attended the liquid over an open fire; when one pot was ready, they put another pot on and poured the completed brew into containers that would keep it fresh until it was time for the party.

As the sun rose over the horizon and the rest of her people began to come out of their tents, Charin came over to Teyla and patted her arm reassuringly. "He will come," the old woman assured the younger one. "And even if he doesn't, your dreaming about him won't bring him."

Teyla looked at Charin in surprise. "I am not. . ."

Her dear friend held up a wrinkled hand. "Teyla, my child, you cannot fool old Charin. For years I have told you stories, fed you tuttleroot soup, and listened to your very hearts murmurings. My dear, your prince is finally here, and if he is indeed worthy of your heart, love, and hand, he will come to Athos today to take you to his home."

Teyla sighed, wondering if she had been that obvious to the rest of her people. "How can you be so sure he is my prince, Charin? How do you know he is not just another wanderer, looking for allies for his people? How do you know he won't come here today, show me his world, and then bring me back tomorrow, leave, and never come back?"

Charin laughed, a soft sound that brought immediate comfort to Teyla's churning stomach. "Teyla, when you have been around for as long as I and have seen as much love bloom as I, you will know the moment you see yet another of the same. Wisdom comes with age, dear, and while you have a little more than most your age, you still have much to learn."

Charin's words weren't condescending, and Teyla took them as they were meant. "But even if he is meant for me, by the Ancestors, we are from two different worlds. I could not leave Athos, and I certainly cannot, in good mind, ask him to leave his world, Sateda. _It would not work,_ Charin."

The old woman chuckled slightly and patted Teyla's hand. "My dear child, remember these words and keep them close to your heart: 'If love is meant to be, there is nothing that will keep it away or tear it apart.'"

Teyla dropped down onto a rough-hewn log bench next to the fire. "Charin. . ."

Charin sat down next to Teyla and lay a hand over her lips, shaking her head. "No, Teyla. Do not protest. You are going to go to Ronon Dex's world today, and you will see what is meant to be. You are the leader of your people, child, that is true. But in truth, you _can_ lead your people from his world. You were born for a greater purpose, Teyla. You are a true warrior at heart, like him. There is something inside you, an inextinguishable fire and passion that cannot be satisfied on Athos. You are meant to explore, to fight, to live alongside a man like Ronon Dex, who is as much a warrior as you, your equal, the other half of your heart."

Teyla felt tears well up in her eyes and begin to trickle down her cheeks. "Charin, you are all the family I have left, and these are my people. I cannot leave you all, I cannot abandon you, no matter what. . ."

Charin shook her head again, a wise look in her eyes. "Teyla, listen to me. You will not be abandoning me, nor your people. Love is a powerful thing, and true love is even more powerful. It conquers all things and makes impossible things possible. I would much rather see you living your life with the man that you love, and are meant to love, rather then see you spend it here on Athos, alone and with an aching heart. I have been there, Teyla. I was in love once, and I denied it to remain on Athos. I do not wish for you to make the same mistake I did when I was your age."

Teyla sighed in acquiesce, all the fight drained out of her at Charin's words. In some ways she wanted to believe Charin; in others a part of her rebelled against her words. She had lived on Athos for all her life, and the thought of leaving now threaded fear through her heart. This was the only home she'd ever known, and relocating was something that she'd always feared, not welcomed. Admittedly the little-girl part of her that used to raptly listen to Charin's stories had been born deep inside her again, daring to believe that her dreams _could_ come true and that her prince had come. But still, the grown woman, leader part of her was arguing that leaving her people was not the smartest move she could make, and that everything would go cataclysmically wrong the moment she did.

She was torn in two directions, and had no idea which one to be true to. There was no way she could have the best of both worlds, but she honestly didn't want to lose her true love, if it was the truth that Ronon was the one that was meant for her.

A call from across the clearing, at the edge of the woods, drew her attention. It was Halling, and there was a joyful look on his face. "The Satedans have returned!" he called.

Teyla froze. It was decision time now, and not even Charin's calming hand on her arm helped. Inside she was panicking, and everything inside her clammed up when Ronon came striding into the clearing, his eyes sweeping over the settlement before meeting hers with a warm intensity that inevitably left her weak in the knees.

Dex strolled up until he was standing across the fire pit from her, bowing his head towards her in a sign of respect. "I have returned to your world, as promised," he said, his voice sounding just as she remembered.

Teyla swallowed hard, fairly leaping to her feet when Charin pointedly pinched her arm. "I-I welcome you back," she stuttered, stumbling slightly as she headed around the fire towards him. "Are you going to stay for the Festival?"

Ronon glanced down at the brewing liquid in the dark pot hanging over the fire before him. "Believe me, I wish I could. But the Satedan elders wish to meet you, and I promised them I'd get you back as soon as possible."

Teyla nodded, spinning around to snatch up a container of the Athosian brew. "Here," she said, thrusting it into his hands. "Since you cannot stay to enjoy the Festival, you can at least enjoy the brew." She had no clue why she had just done that, and said that, but in a way she was glad she had.

A smile curled up the corners of his lips again, and a glint of humor glittered in his eyes. "I can guarantee you that this will wait for a very special occasion," he said, holding up the container. "And it will be very much enjoyed, and is very much appreciated. Thank you."

Teyla nodded shyly. "You are very welcome. We do have an alliance, after all. It is only fair that I share my people's best brew with you." She turned back to Charin, who gave her a secretive smile which Teyla pointedly ignored. "Charin, I will return soon. Take care of yourself, and please make sure no one gets too drunk."

Charin waved a hand in Teyla and Ronon's direction. "Go, enjoy yourself, child. I have been to far many more Harvest Festivals than you, and I am still here. This is a time of drink and celebration, but I will ensure the soberness of your people."

Teyla smiled awkwardly at Charin once more and turned to follow Ronon, nearly jogging to keep up with his long strides.

For a few moments they walked silently towards the Ring, but then Ronon finally spoke. "Is that your mother?" he questioned.

Teyla shook her head. "No," she responded softly. "My mother died long ago. Charin is a close friend, as much family as I have left."

Ronon was quiet for a long moment, almost as though he was silently sympathizing with her. "I'm sorry."

Teyla took it as he was apologizing both for her loss and for asking. "It is all right," she told him. "It has been a while. The pain is beginning to fade, and Charin has helped greatly with my grief."

Ronon stopped next to the device that controlled the Ring, inputting the symbols for his world. "Wraith?" he asked softly, so softly she almost missed it over the noise of the Ring activating.

Teyla swallowed hard, forcing back the lump hovering at the back of her throat. "Yes."

Dex looked at her for a long, thoughtful moment, a look of understanding and pain in his eyes. "I understand," he said softly, and Teyla saw in reflected in his eyes the same pain that she knew was in hers, and it wasn't hard to picture Ronon as a young child, like her, an orphan because both his mother and father had been culled by the Wraith.

Their moment of silent understanding passed, and Ronon politely motioned for her to proceed him through the Ring. She smiled her thanks and stepped through the Ring, bridging the gap between planets in barely the blink of an eye, arriving on Sateda only a moment after leaving Athos.

As Ronon stepped out of the Ring after her, Teyla gasped in wonder. Sateda was a world thriving with technology, with soaring buildings stretching before her as far as the eye could see, silhouetted against the sky, darkening with the glow of sunset. A slight reddish glow covered the entire planet, and Teyla looked up. The sky was an unnatural shade of red, causing even the sun to take on a red-gold glow. Sounds completely new to her pressed against her ears, and Teyla found herself paralyzed with shock and wonder.

Ronon looked at her, a grin of excitement and slight amusement on his face. "A lot to take in, isn't it?" he questioned.

Teyla nodded. "I have never been to a world like this before," she breathed. "It is so. . ."

"Different?" Dex supplied, and Teyla nodded in agreement with his assessment.

Ronon looked proud. "Sateda is one of the most technologically advanced planets in the galaxy," he told her.

All Teyla could do was blink. "This is just so. . .overwhelming. There is so much to see, so many new things, right here in front of me, and I have no clue where to look first. . ."

Ronon took her arm and gently steered her towards the main thoroughfare leading down between the tallest of Sateda's buildings, straight in line with the Ancestral Ring. "I'll take you to meet the leaders of Sateda. . .they're quite eager to meet you."

Teyla felt like planting her feet and pulling them to a stop because of the knot forming in her stomach. "But the Athosians, my people, we are agrarian, we are not warriors. . .why would they want to see me?"

Ronon shot her a small, reassuring grin. "It's okay, Teyla. They want to meet with you to make arrangements for trading, and to see how many people you have in your settlement. They need to know how many people you have so they know how many of our warriors to send to Athos, to help protect you against the Wraith cullings. I assure you, their intentions are not malicious. And, if they are, I'll get you out and take you straight back to the Ring, so you can go home. Okay?"

Teyla nodded and swallowed back her nervousness. "Okay."

Ronon steered her into a short building, which looked odd in comparison to the towering buildings on either side of it. In the grand entryway, soaring ceilings and sparkling light fixtures met her eyes, and Teyla let out a small sound of wonder. Warriors dressed similarly to Ronon guarded doorways branching out from the entryway, paying her little mind as Ronon guided her across the entryway towards the double doors directly across the room from the doors leading outside.

The guards standing on either side of the doorway opened the doors to usher the two in. Ronon barely nodded at the two guards as they passed and ignored the sound of the doors closing behind them.

At the front of the room rested a long, polished table. Behind the table sat a neat row of men, only a few of which smiled at her. Most of the others looked foreboding and were staring at her with an almost unfriendly expression in their eyes.

Teyla faltered a little, but Ronon's hand on her arm kept it from being too noticeable. He stopped a few footsteps away from the table and offered what Teyla assumed to the Satedan version of a salute. "I present to you the esteemed leader of the Athosian people, Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tughan."

Teyla shuffled a tiny step forward and managed to dredge up a halfway sincere smile. "It is an honor to be here," she said, trying to keep her voice from quivering. She had bartered with many people in her eighteen short years, but never before had she been faced with so many people, who looked so foreboding and discourteous. Her father and Charin both had always taught her not to falter or give in to unfriendly people, but at the moment she felt so small and insignificant in front of these learned men, who had so many more years experience than her, that all she wanted to do was turn and run back to the familiar surroundings of Athos. In fact, the only thing that was keeping her from doing just that was Ronon's hulking presence behind her; his broad chest was the thing that she bumped into when she stumbled a step back.

Dex's fingers brushed against her arm, and he gave her a gentle push forward. She regained her step, feeling Ronon's faith in her and her father and Charins lessons strengthening her.

When Teyla spoke, her voice was once more strong and unwavering. "Your world is indeed amazing," she said with confidence and awe. "It is my honor, and that of my people, to be allied with a world so beautiful and powerful."

The men at the table all exchanged looks. The one seated in the center smiled kindly and nodded to her before speaking. "Ronon has told me much of your world in the time preceding your arrival here. I am quite interested in hearing more about your world, your culture, and what you have to trade in return for our warrior's protection against the Wraith."

Teyla smoothly began to give her response. "As I am sure Specialist Dex told you, my world is an agrarian culture. We harvest tava beans during the time right before the cold season; we keep some for our own tea and brew, and the rest we trade to other worlds. We also have an abundance of herbs that we both harvest from our world and grow; they are good for making medicines. We use them for healing broken bones, wounds from battle, and even the pain of childbirth. My people and I are prepared to open trade with you for whatever you require, whether it be herbs, beans, or both. We could even teach you how to plant and harvest, if you so wish to learn." She swallowed, hoping the last comment hadn't sounded condescending to the Satedan council.

The man seated at the center seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding. "Sateda is always looking for medicinal help," he commented. "Since we are a world of warriors, we often have injuries that must be cared for. As far as your tava beans, I do not believe we need any new brews, either for tea or drink, but this may change. For now, the exchange of these medicinal herbs is good enough for a contingent of Satedans to protect your world."

One of the men down the table from the man in the center banged his fist against the table, obviously disagreeing with his leader's words. "Governor, you are considering accepting _herbs_ from this girl, this slip of a child? This is blasphemy! This is nothing more than an excuse for medicine!"

Teyla's blood boiled, and behind her she felt Ronon tense. She was opening her mouth to hotly protest when the governor spun in his chair to look down the table.

"Kell!" the governor thundered. "I demand you be silent! This young woman has proven herself worthy of our attention, and despite the fact she may be young, she conducts herself as a leader of people, as someone thrice her age would. And as far as the herbs of her people, their medicine, we will _not_ refuse their assistance, nor will we condescend upon their methods. Our scientists have proved that herbs are useful in the healing process, and we will not turn her, her people, or her healing herbs away! Is this understood?"

A muscle in Kell's jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth. Despite this, he nodded his head once and uttered a halfway-sincere sounding, "Yes, Governor." But as the governor of Sateda turned his gaze away from him, Kell still shot her a boiling look that made the hairs on the back of her neck raise.

The governor's gaze changed from furious to kind once more as he returned his gaze to Teyla. "Specialist Dex has become quite skilled in his bargaining skills, and he knows approximately how much of your herbs we would require for our services. I will send him back to your world to work out an agreement."

Teyla let out her breath and nodded. "Thank you."

The governor smiled again. "Do not thank me, Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tughan. Your herbs will be an invaluable asset to my people." His gaze shifted from Teyla to Ronon, and he offered the warrior a nod. "You know what to do, Specialist Dex."

"Yes, sir." Ronon saluted again, and Teyla offered them a nod before turning to follow Dex out of the room, and then the building.

Once outside, Ronon paused to turn and face her. "We can return to your world, or we can remain here and I will show you more of what Sateda has to offer, it does not matter to me. Whichever you wish to do."

Teyla felt overwhelmed in Sateda; at the moment all she wanted was the familiarity of her home and a bowl of Charin's tuttleroot soup to calm the fluttering still going on inside her. "Do you mind returning to Athos?" she questioned. "The Festival will be going on by now, and we can enjoy ourselves tonight and speak of business matters in the morning over bowls of Charin's tuttleroot soup."

Ronon arched an eyebrow at her. "Tuttleroot soup?"

Teyla laughed slightly at the uncertain look on Dex's face. "Do not be concerned, I assure you that it is very good. And no one can make it better than Charin."

They turned and walked back towards the Ancestral Ring, their steps slow and unhurried. For a while they walked in silence, and as before on Athos Ronon broke it. "I apologize for Kell's behavior," he told her. "He is the leader of my contingent, and he can be _impolite_ if certain things do not meet with his exact approval."

Teyla shook her head. "It was a learning experience," she admitted. "Though I admit that is the first time someone has ever called my people's medicines an excuse."

Ronon inputted the symbols for Athos and walked with her towards the Ring. "My people have been using herbs for quite a while now. We trade with a few other planets who grow herbs, and as of yet we have not used an herb with negative effects on us." The conversation was paused until they reached Teyla's planet, and then picked up again as they walked towards Teyla's settlement. "My life was saved once by an herb. I believe that herbs are a useful medicine."

By now Ronon and Teyla were approaching Teyla's village, and music, talking, laughing, and singing reached their ears. Bright fires curled smoke upwards towards the dark night sky, and people milled and danced, celebrating the completion of the harvest.

Charin spotted Teyla from her place sitting next to the fire, and she got up and came over to Ronon and Teyla. "Welcome back to Athos!" she said joyfully, her gaze moving towards Teyla in a mixture of curiosity and question.

Teyla smiled at Charin, a genuine smile that she had not smiled in a long time. "Charin, Specialist Dex came back to Athos with me to work out details of our alliance with the Satedans. His people have agreed to send a contingent of their warriors here in exchange for some of our healing herbs."

Charin looked relieved as she took both Ronon and Teyla by the arms and led them towards the Festival activities. "Come, let us celebrate, both the end of the Harvest and the alliance between the Satedans and the Athosians."

Someone thrust containers of brew into Ronon and Teyla's hands, and for a little while things blurred together as they enjoyed conversation, laughter, and their drinks.

Later into the night, and the celebration, the music slowed, and couples gathered to dance together while the young children and the elders of the village gathered around the edges and watched; some dreaming of what was to come, others of what had once been.

Through some odd turn of events that Teyla was sure Charin had to do with, the pretty Athosian found herself dancing with Ronon, who looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do. He kept stumbling over his own feet, sometimes hers, and there was a puzzled, confused look in his eyes.

Finally Teyla took pity on him, switching the guide of the dance to herself and leading him through the movements, speaking softly in time with the music to create a rhythm that he could follow. After a few even worse stumbling steps, everything seemed to connect in his mind and he began to move in time with the music, in time with her. Teyla let him take back lead, and Ronon easily guided her around the other couples, swaying and moving exactly in step with the instrumental music.

Teyla, surprised at how quickly he had picked up the movements, allowed herself to be guided along, closing her eyes and allowing him to guide her across the clearing. She trusted him to keep her away from other couples and any uneven places in the ground beneath them, and her trust was not misplaced. By the time the song ended and Teyla opened her eyes, they were across the clearing from where they started, and they had not bumped into one other couple or tripped over any places on the ground.

Ronon was looking at her intensely, his limitless green eyes staring deeply into hers. There was an unreadable look on his face, and in his eyes, and Teyla wondered what was going through his mind at that moment, whether his thoughts were brew-induced or of his own making.

Before she could think further on the matter, the tall Satedan had tipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers in a first kiss that left Teyla Emmagan weak in the knees.


	3. Torn Emotions

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, rating, pairings, and spoilers.

Part 3/?

**Reefgirl**: Here you go!

**Leadfingers**: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**Warmer**: Thank you so much! Hope I kept it up this chapter, too!

Author's notes: There's still a lot more to go in this, and this is the last chapter I have completely written, so if you want to see something, just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, as per the pattern, but it should be no later than the day after, I promise I won't leave you dangling too long! As always, please enjoy and please review. Thank you!

**Chapter 3**

_Torn Emotions_

Teyla woke up late the next morning with a throbbing in her head and a broad smile across her lips.

She dragged herself from beneath her warm blankets and fixed herself a cup of tea, mixing in some headache-healing herbs to lessen the throbbing as she headed out to start a fire and brew the tea.

Teyla was surprised when she exited her tent to find Ronon already sitting by a fire, one hand held out towards the warm flames and the other held to his forehead. No doubt he was suffering from the same affliction as she.

"Good morning," she said softly, kneeling next to the fire and placing the pot over the flames to allow the tea to steep. "I am fixing some tea, and I mixed in some headache-healing herbs. It should not take long for them to work."

Ronon groaned. "Why didn't you tell me that your world's brew was so strong?" he asked.

Teyla sat down next to him and curled herself into her coat to ward off the morning chill. "You did not ask. Besides, I thought you would have known."

Ronon peered at her with one glazed green eye. "You are a puzzle," he growled softly. "I'll have you know that I am inherently suspicious of people who keep secrets from me." He was obviously in too much pain to make his words sound to gruff, even though they were spoken in jest.

Teyla managed a sickly smile. "And I am inherently suspicious of men who kiss on the first dance."

Ronon froze, his entire body going rigid as quickly as a change in the wind. He turned to look at her, all jovial hints gone from his eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," he said softly, so softly she would have missed it had she not been listening for his response. "It was wrong of me, and I apologize. I'll return to Sateda, and have the Governor send someone else to speak to you about the herbs. . ." He made to stand, but Teyla grabbed his arm with both hands and pulled him back into a sitting position.

"No, Ronon, please do not go." The words tumbled from her lips without her bidding, speaking from her heart before her mind could process them. "I mean, I. . ."

Dex shook his head, pulling his arm from her grasp. "We were both under the influence of strong brew," he said, sorrow heavily lacing his tone. "And it was very wrong of me to kiss you."

Tears of frustration welled up into her eyes unbidden. "Ronon, please. Do not leave like this. Do not regret that kiss. . . Do not leave, please. Not like this." The last part was merely a whisper, a heartfelt plea for him not to leave, because Charin was right, in a way. Her heart had already bound itself to this man, and now she couldn't bear for him to leave.

Ronon's broad shoulders slumped, and he turned his eyes back to meet her tearful ones. "Teyla, I can't. . .I don't. . ." He sighed heavily and dragged his hands down his haggard face. "We're worlds apart, Teyla. You're the leader of your people, a noble warrior, a skilled farmer, and I'm just another soldier, another man to be lost to the Wraith in the endless war we're fighting against them. I could never ask you to leave your people for me, to give up your leadership for a man like me, no matter how much. . ." He trailed off, angrily running his hand over his eyes. "We have only known each other for a little while, but there is something about you, Teyla Emmagan. Something that haunts me, something that makes me think about you even when I should be concentrating on other things. Something that draws me in like an unexplainable force. . ."

Teyla wanted to hit him and kiss him both, because she felt the same way and he had just described in perfect detail the emotions that had been constantly tumbling around deep inside her for the past week. Reaching out, she lay her fingers against his lips. "Sh," she commanded softly. "I have had this argument with myself, many times, and with Charin, almost as many times. She told me something just yesterday, right before you arrived to take me with you to Sateda: 'If love is meant to be, there is nothing that will keep it away or tear it apart.' I admit that I am not entirely sure about the entire meaning of that phrase, but I do know what it _says_ clearly." She looked down and away from him, almost feeling like she'd crossed some invisible line. "We may be worlds apart, Ronon Dex, but if love is meant to be, we will be able to make it work."

Ronon was silent for a long moment, so long that Teyla was beginning to get fearful that she had said the wrong thing and offended him, or somehow misunderstood his words and made an embarrassment out of herself. So when she could stand the silence no more, she reached forward and nervously poured two cups of the now-boiling tea, keeping one for herself and setting the other down on the ground next to Ronon's feet.

She was just beginning to prepare to take the first sip of her tea when Ronon reached out and curled his long fingers around her wrist, effectively stopping her. "If it is meant to be, it will work?"

It was more of a question than a comment, but Teyla took it. "That is what Charin said. If what we are both feeling right now is true love, and not the aftereffects of strong drink, then even though we live on two separate worlds, so different from each other, our love will endure."

Ronon considered her words silently, thoughtfully sipping his tea and staring out somewhere over the tops of the tents in the settlement. At last he spoke, sounding confident in his words. "I'll come often," he decided. "It's like I said: you're the leader of your people, and I can't take you away from them. So I'll come to Athos as often as I can."

Teyla smiled and looked down into her tea, feeling warm suddenly despite the chilly morning wind. "I'll be here, " she promised. "And I will be waiting."

Their moment was broken when others began to come out of their tents, looking just as bleary-eyed and pained as Teyla and Ronon. The next little while was taken up with Teyla making more tea and dispensing it among her fellow villagers; Ronon assisted by keeping her stocked with water, herbs, and tava beans.

Finally the Athosians were settled in with their tea, and Teyla led Ronon back to her tent, sitting with him at her table to discuss the terms of their alliance and trading agreement. But even after everything had been settled, they remained seated talking about everything from their families to their views on the Wraith. Surprisingly, their views on just about everything were similar, and Teyla felt herself falling more and more madly in love the longer they sat and talked.

It was late in the evening, when the sun had almost retired to its sleep, when Ronon finally left the village and headed back to his home. At the Ring he kissed her again, promising to return to Athos as soon as he could to visit her.

And then he disappeared through the Ring, leaving her standing in the clearing with her fingers over her freshly kissed lips, a warm blush of excitement and love brushing her cheeks.

_Athos_

The next few weeks passed by in a blur, with Ronon visiting almost every day. Sometimes he brought news from his world and used the time to visit with her; others he just came to visit her. Often when he came he would go out hunting with her, gathering animals with her for her people. The food and pelts helped throughout the cold season, and every time Ronon came back to Athos they had their own private dinner with some of the meat that he had helped her gather the last time hed visited.

Eventually the cold season passed and it came time for the planting season. As the weather warmed and the sun stayed in the sky for longer periods of time, Ronon returned to announce that he would help her and the rest of the Athosians with their planting. Teyla, delighted with the help, was amazed at how quickly he picked up on the art of planting. When night fell Ronon would return to his world, and often it would be a couple of days before he returned again, but he would return and continue to help her people until all their tava beans were planted.

After the last of the crops were planted, it was an entire week before Ronon visited her again. Teyla, lonely and depressed, went to find another of her people to spar with. There were many people she could choose from; all were taught from a very young age how to master the art of fighting with Bantos rods. It didnt take her long to make her choice, and a few minutes later Teyla and her opponent were deep into their staged fight; swirling, leaping; dancing away from the other's rods.

Teyla was completely focused in on her fight when suddenly her concentration slipped, allowing her opponent to get the upper hand. For a brief moment she had felt like someone was watching her from the shadows, but she forced herself to quickly return to the match at hand, fighting back with vengeance to once more regain the upper hand.

When the match ended with her the victor, after an admirable fight, Teyla allowed her opponent to slip away back to the village before turning around and facing the woods. "You can come out now, Ronon."

The tall Satedan warrior withdrew from the shadows of the woods, an admiring look on his face. "That was why you faltered," he greeted her with. "You sensed me watching you and lost your concentration for a moment."

Teyla pushed sweaty strands of her hair away from her eyes and nodded. "Yes."

Ronon stepped closer and smiled down at her. "But you regained your concentration and still won the match."

"Yes, I did," she said, swallowing back the butterflies in her throat. "I missed you."

Ronon leaned down and kissed her before pulling her to him and resting her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I was so long," he apologized. "Kell had us doing a rigorous training run, and it took longer than I figured it would. But it gave me a lot of time to think about certain things."

Teyla swallowed down her heart, which had leaped into her throat with trepidation. Was he suggesting. . .? "About what?" she dared whisper into his coat.

"Us. You." He pulled back slightly and cupped her face in his long, rough hands. "Teyla, I. . ." he paused, seeming to be struggling with his words and his thoughts. There was a look of hope in his eyes, lighting them from within and making them shine like green fire. "Teyla, listen to me, please. . ."

Teyla shuddered, tears filling her eyes. "You're leaving, aren't you?" she whispered. All she could think was that he didn't feel the same as her, or, worse even than that, was that Sateda was sending him off to some Wraith infested planet to fight a futile war and die alone on some battlefield an impossible distance away from her. She couldn't take that.

A look of surprise flitted through Ronon's eyes before he shook his head, a nervous laugh bursting from his throat. "No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think. . ."

Teyla let out her breath and held up a hand. "No, I apologize. It was I who misunderstood." The moment passed, and she took a deep breath and asked: "What were you thinking about?"

Ronon turned serious as well, gazing at her with mixed emotions in his eyes and across his face. He looked so uncertain, and yet so hopeful, it made Teyla's heart leap. "Teyla Emmagan, I want to ask you. . .I need to know. . .I was wondering. . ."

She got what he was asking, and forced herself not to squeal and throw herself into his arms. To stop his stumbling, Teyla reached up and placed a hand over his lips. "Yes," she whispered simply.

Ronon blinked, obviously surprised that she managed to understand what he was asking her. He gently pulled her hand away from his mouth, grasping it with excitement. "You mean. . .you really want to. . .?"

Teyla laughed and stood on her toes to put herself closer to his face. "Yes, I do." She met Ronon halfway, accepting his kiss and offering him one of her own.

Ronon finally pulled away, his eyes alight with love and admiration. "I love you."

It wasn't the first time he had said those words to her, but now they took on an entirely different meaning. But even with all the terrifyingly pleasant emotions running through her, there was still something that was nagging at the back of her mind, something that veiled her happy thoughts in darkness.

By agreeing to marry Ronon, one of them would have to make a sacrifice. Either she would have to leave Athos, or he would have to leave Sateda. There was no way they could make a marriage work while they both lived on separate planets far away from each other.

Dex must have seen the uncertainty on her face, for he backed off from her slightly, a confused mask falling over his features. "Teyla? Is something wrong?" he questioned her.

Teyla backed away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. "This will not work," she whispered, heartbroken.

Ronon was still standing absolutely still, a confused and hurt look on his face. "What? Why not?"

She swallowed to hold at bay the lump in her throat. "Ronon, I live on Athos. You live on Sateda. How would this ever work?"

Ronon strode forward again and took her face in his hands. "Listen to me, Teyla. We've made it work this far. I can't promise you I know how we can make it work, but I do know that we can. Somehow."

Teyla leaned her forehead against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, clinging fiercely to him to keep all her doubts at bay. "I want it to," she admitted quietly. "I really do."

Ronon had curled his arms around her, threading the fingers of his right hand through her hair. "Teyla. . ." He hesitated, seeming to struggle once more with his words. "Your people are important. I'll leave Sateda, I'll quit the army, I'll come live on Athos with you. . ."

Teyla shook her head vehemently. "No, Ronon, I cannot ask you to do that. The war we are fighting against the Wraith is an important one. They need all the strong, brave warriors they can find, and you are one of the best. You are important to this fight, and I cannot ask you to leave that, leave your people. Not for me."

Ronon tipped her face up so he could look her in the eyes. "Teyla, you're a warrior too," he whispered. "I saw you fighting just a few minutes ago. You've got a talent. You're more than just a farmer, more than just the leader of your people. You're a warrior, I can feel it in your heart. Even if I do come and live on Athos with you, we can still fight here. We can fight against the Wraith who come to this planet, who come to other planets you trade with."

Teyla was crying now. "But I cannot ask you to leave Sateda," she whispered in anguish. "I do not want you to regret it later and hate me for taking you away from your homeworld."

Ronon buried his face in her hair, and she could feel him shaking slightly. "I wouldn't," he whispered. "But you are right, in a way: I couldn't ask you to leave Athos, either."

Teyla felt a warm drop land on her neck, and realized that Ronon was crying, too. Pulling in a shuddery breath, she clung a little tighter to him and whispered: "I love you, Ronon."

"I love you, Teyla," he whispered back. "And that's why I don't know how to let you go."

Ronon kissed her, a kiss full of regret and bittersweet anguish, and then he was gone back into the woods, blending into the shadows as well as he had when he had first appeared.

Teyla, heartbroken and alone, fell to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and let her river of heartache flow.

_Athos_

Charin found Teyla in her tent, curled on her side on her pallet and crying her eyes out.

"Child, child," Charin whispered, sitting down and brushing her wrinkled hand over Teyla's long reddish-brown hair. "What has happened?"

Teyla rolled over onto her back and wiped at her cheeks to eradicate her tears. "Ronon," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. "He asked me to bond with him."

Charin gasped, a bright light entering her eyes. Then the light dimmed again, and she shook her head in slight confusion. "My dear child, what is the problem them? Why are you crying? This should be a joyous occasion."

Teyla took a deep breath to try to calm herself, wondering why she was feeling this way over a single man, though her heart told her she knew why. "Ronon cannot leave Sateda, leave his fight with the Wraith, and I cannot leave Athos, leave my people."

Charin sighed heavily. "Teyla, remember what I told you? Do not make the same mistake I once did. You cannot live your entire life heartbroken and alone, child. You are a warrior at heart, just like him. Your love burns brightly inside you, and you need to go with him to his world. I will watch over Athos in your stead, and before long a Satedan contingent of warriors will be here to watch Athos for you. You love him, I can see it in your eyes. He loves you as well, or he would never have asked you to take bonding vows with him." She reached out and brushed stray strands of Teyla's hair out of her wet eyes. "He would not keep you from returning to Athos every little while to check up on things, would he?"

Teyla shook her head. "No," she admitted softly.

Charin smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Teyla's forehead. "The Satedan contingent should be here within the next few days. When they arrive, hopefully your beloved will be with them, and you can speak with him then."

Teyla swiped her fingers under her eyes again to catch a few more stray tears. "And if he is not?"

Charin smiled. "Then you will send one of the warriors to go collect him and bring him back here so you can set both you and him straight. Either way, Teyla, you will have your chance."

Teyla sat up and curled her arms around her bent knees. "I hope you are right, Charin."

Charin patted Teylas shoulder and stood to leave. "I am, child. Just trust me. I am."

_Athos_

On the eve of Teyla's nineteenth birthday, the Ring activated and brought through the promised group of Satedan warriors, ready to protect Athos against the next culling.

As the warriors came into the settlement, Teyla anxiously scanned the group, looking for the familiar dreadlocks and green eyes of her love, but Ronon was not there. Her heart sank, knowing that he was staying away from her, on Sateda, because she had irreparably broken his heart.

The head of the contingent of men walked up to her and saluted. "Teyla Emmagan?" he questioned.

Teyla bowed her head gracefully despite the pain she felt in her heart. "I am."

The man returned her nod. "My name is Specialist Solen Sincha. I am here to protect your world against the next culling."

Teyla managed to dredge up a smile for him. "Thank you, myself and my people are very appreciative of your assistance." She briefly looked away, then swallowed hard and asked the question burning inside her. "Tell me, do you know a Specialist Ronon Dex?"

A spark of surprise lit Solens eyes. "Yes, I do. He's a good friend of mine: we both train under Commander Kell. Why do you ask?"

Teyla felt relief wash over her. This would be easier than she thought. "I need you to return to Sateda immediately and tell Specialist Dex that I urgently need to speak with him."

A look of understanding dawned on his face. "So _you're_ Teyla," he said. "_The_ Teyla."

This threw her off. "Excuse me?"

Solen shook his head and laughed slightly. "Ronon kept talking about a girl he met off-world, on one of his alliance missions: someone named Teyla. Said she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Couldn't stop talking about her." Then his smile slightly dimmed. "But then he stopped talking about you. He seemed sad every time I asked him about you since the last time he came back; it almost looked like someone had speared him through the heart when I did."

Teyla swallowed hard. She knew the feeling. "Please, Specialist Sincha, just go back to your world and get Ronon. I desperately need to speak with him!"

Solen nodded and then turned abruptly on his heel, barking an order to his men before taking off at a dead run for the Ancestral Ring.

Teyla turned to Charin, who had been standing close listening. 'I only hope I am not too late," she told her friend. "I hope he can forgive me and will still accept me."

Charin stepped forward and lay her hand on Teyla's shoulder. "Do not concern yourself, Teyla," she said in a wise tone. "You heard Specialist Sincha. He is still in love with you, and he will take you back, no questions asked, I feel."

Teyla sighed. "I know you are right, Charin," she said with much more confidence than she felt. "But can you blame me for wondering?"

Charin shook her head and squeezed Teyla's shoulder reassuringly. "No, Teyla, I cannot."

Teyla turned to face the large fire in the center of the settlement, holding her hands out towards the warmth it offered. The air was not chilled, but there was a coldness inside her that wouldn't leave until she heard Ronon's voice again and felt his arms around her, his lips against hers.

It was an agonizingly long time later when she finally heard a voice: desperate, fearful, calling from the edge of the settlement, from the direction of the woods: "Teyla! Teyla, where are you?"

She spun around, drawing in a deep breath of excitement to respond. "Ronon!" Her voice cracked into a whisper, and she cleared it and tried again. "Ronon!"

The tall Satedan burst into the settlement, his desperate eyes meeting hers across the distance. The rest of the world melted away as Ronon strode towards her and threw his arms around her, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around in a circle. "Teyla! Thank the Ancestors. . ."

Teyla clung to Ronon's strong shoulders, face buried in his neck as she allowed tears of relief and happiness to stream down her face. She had missed Ronon terribly, but she hadn't realized exactly _how much_ she had missed him until just now. "Ronon. . ." She trailed off, unable to stop crying.

Ronon set her down and drew her away from him slightly, eyes drinking in the sight of her as if he never wanted to forget what she looked like. "Teyla, you have no idea how much Solen scared me. He told me that you desperately needed to speak with me. . .I can't explain it, I was just so scared that. . ." He trailed off without finishing and pulled her to himself again, burying his face in her hair and half-laughing, half-sobbing. "I'm just so thankful you're okay."

If Teyla had ever doubted the sincerity of Ronon's love, and just how much he continued to love her despite the fact she'd broken his heart, this laid all those doubts to rest for good. "Ronon, I sent for you because I wanted to tell you that I want to move to Sateda with you. I want to take bonding vows, I want to be your wife, for the rest of our lives."

Ronon stared at her for a long, silent moment before letting out a cry of joy and lowering his head to hers, catching her up into a kiss that left her senses in a jumble and her knees weak.

Teyla closed her eyes in relief, knowing that Charin was right and that she had made the right choice, no matter what her mind told her. Her _heart_ knew that her decision was the correct one.


	4. Hopes and Dreams

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, and spoilers.

**Reefgirl:** Thank you! I hope you like this one, too.

Author's note: Chapter four at last! This one's a bit longer than the others, but there's a lot to cover. Lot more to cover, too, before we reach the end, but that's for a different time. Lots more of Sateda in this chapter, and lots more fluff for all you Teyla/Ronon fans. Had a little more trouble writing this chapter, but I got it done at last and here it is! Please don't forget to review, and let me know if you want to see anything more in this story. And also thank you to all those people who read and didn't review—I hope you enjoyed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4**

_Hopes and Dreams_

Teyla, used to rising with the sun and preparing for a day of farming on Athos, felt like royalty living on Sateda. Since her new home was not a civilization of farmers, but rather warriors, rising with the sun was merely for those training for the fight, not their spouses. The first time that Ronon had arose early and headed off for training, Teyla had woken up at the same time and was almost getting ready to go to the field, but Ronon had gently reminded her that she was on Sateda and could sleep however long she liked, that she had no pressing matters to attend to and that she could spend the day however she wished.

For a while Teyla did just that, enjoying the time to herself. For as many of her nineteen years as she had been old enough, she had spent her time in the fields and attending to other important matters, such as hunting and finding suitable grounds to move to in the winter. Now, on Sateda, she had nothing pressing to do; she spent her days wandering the city, admiring the towering buildings and doing some quiet research at the local place of healing.

About a month after coming to Sateda and marrying Ronon, Teyla finally approached Ronon with the thought that had been on her mind for a while. "Ronon, what would you say if I told you that I was thinking about getting a job at the place of healing?"

Ronon looked up from where he was cleaning his pistol, a look of surprise in his eyes. "The hospital?" he asked, the question obviously startling him. "Why?"

Teyla looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. "Ronon, you must understand that I am used to rising before the sun and going out to the fields to work. Now do not misunderstand me, I love living on Sateda, and I love you, but as of late I have found myself restless, and I require something to keep myself occupied while you are training. I find myself quite lonely often."

For a brief moment, a pang of anguish flitted through Ronons expressive eyes. Setting his pistol aside, he crossed the room to kneel in front of her. "Teyla, I am sorry," he whispered. "I had never thought that you would get restless, I had always thought that. . ." He trailed off and sighed. "Forgive me. I haven't been paying much attention to you lately, have I?"

Teyla shook her head, pressing a lock of Ronons hair off his face. "No, Ronon, it is not that. You are treating me like royalty, and in truth I am not used to that. I am just used to always being busy, always feeling useful. Here, it almost feels as though I am just _here_. I have nothing to do to keep me busy, occupied, useful."

Ronon cupped her cheek with his large, rough hand. "I had no idea," he said. "You should have said something sooner!"

Teyla reached up to curl her hand around Ronon's. "I did not want to make you feel bad," she admitted. "I came to Sateda of my own free will. It is not your fault that I am not accustomed to this way of living. I am not used to being able to sleep however long I wish, to not constantly having to be looking for different places to move my people, to answer questions, hunt, harvest tava beans. . ." She trailed off and shrugged. "It is not a bad life, but it is unusual for me. I like feeling useful, being busy." She leaned forward and kissed Ronon. "And, besides, if I did work at the hospital, it would give me something to do while you are off training."

Ronon sighed and looked at her with an admiring expression on his face and in his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you have already been researching a job at the hospital?" he asked.

Teyla managed to look innocent. "I just wandered inside one day, curious as to what the building was and what went on inside. When I discovered it was a hospital, I decided to enquire as to if they required help. They do." She looked deep into his eyes with a hopeful expression. "They have a position that I can begin working tomorrow, but I told them that I needed to talk to you first."

Ronon shook his head and returned her kiss. "Okay, Teyla. If you really want to work at the hospital, I won't stop you."

Teyla bit her lip. "It will not bother you?"

Ronon raised his other hand to lay it against her cheek. "If it is what you really want to do, then no, I do not mind at all."

Teyla smiled and nodded. "Okay. Then wake me up when you leave in the morning: I will go to the hospital then and begin working. We should get home about the same time in the afternoons."

Ronon stood and went back to his chair, picking up his blaster again and continuing to clean it. "Teyla, you amaze me every day," he said with a smile. Then he turned serious again, looking at her with an intensity that almost made her blush. "I can't tell you how glad I am every day that I met you."

She ducked her head slightly, secretly wondering to herself how _she_ had been so fortunate to have a certain Ronon Dex walk through the Ring and come to Athos and meet him.

Ronon quickly reassembled his pistol before placing it in its holster and placing it on its hook by the door, ready so he could just grab it and leave at sunrise.

Teyla closed her eyes and tipped her head back with a smile. In the morning, she was going to work for the first time on Sateda.

It both excited and scared her.

_Sateda_

"Teyla, time to wake up."

Teyla woke up, rolled over, and squinted open her eyes. Ronon was kneeling next to the bed, the red-gold rays of the rising sun silhouetting him. He was dressed in his uniform, dreadlocked hair pulled back as to keep it out of his face when he was running maneuvers.

"I'm getting ready to leave," Ronon told her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to her hip. "I hope you have a good first day at work."

Teyla pulled herself into a sitting position and nodded, trying to get rid of the sleepy fog still lingering over her. She had become used to sleeping late in the mornings; now she was going to have to get used to getting up early again. "Morning already?" she mumbled.

Ronon laughed, a rich sound that warmed her from the inside out, and leaned forward to kiss her. "You've gotten used to sleeping late, haven't you?"

Teyla nodded and pushed her tangled hair out of her face. "I think I have."

Ronon leaned forward, pulling her to him for another kiss, this one lingering. "I love you, Teyla," he whispered. "See you this afternoon."

Teyla nodded and yawned. "Be safe."

"I will." Ronon disappeared through the bedroom door, and a few moments later Teyla heard the front door softly close.

Teyla dragged herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen, smiling when she saw a cup of steaming Athosian tea sitting on the table at her place. She tipped her head back, smiled, and then picked up the cup to sip at it. It did its job, waking her to full alertness quickly and efficiently, and a few minutes later she had finished her morning meal, dressed, and was headed to work.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Teyla was introduced to the person who would be training her, a blonde-haired woman named Melena.

"As you can see, we use miscellaneous methods of treating illnesses, including herbs and technology." Melena was giving Teyla a tour of the hospital, showing her mostly where shed be working, what she'd be working with, and who she'd be working with. "I was told that you are Athosian, and have traded many herbs with us, so you will mostly be working with the herbs, though we will begin to train you with some of our technologies."

Teyla nodded, discreetly tugging at the skirt of the white uniform she'd been given. She wasn't used to these sorts of things, but on Sateda they were necessary, so she was learning to live with them. After all, she was the one who had chosen to come live on this planet, and get this job; it was only fair that she learn to endure the conditions.

Melena paused outside Teyla's main workstation, her eyes sparkling with a hint of humor. "So you're the one who caught Specialist Dex's eye," she said, mischief in her voice.

This caught Teyla by surprise—was this a good thing or a bad one? "What do you mean?" she finally asked, a bit suspiciously.

Melena shook her head and laughed slightly. "Believe me, I meant nothing malicious with that comment. It was just that Specialist Dex kept talking about this beautiful woman that he met on one of his excursions, but he refused to give any more details. All he would say was that he loved her, or you, and that he hoped to bring her back with him one of the times he went to visit her." She shrugged slightly, her blonde curls tumbling over her shoulder with the motion. "I don't know, perhaps I thought him the loner type; I'd definitely never figured him the type to settle down and take bonding vows. But, I suppose, I need to learn how to be a better judge of character." She reached out a hand and touched Teyla's arm. "I congratulate you, Teyla. You have caught the eye of the wandering warrior, and made him take notice. Of all the women on Sateda, not one of us could master that feat." With those last words, she turned and moved off to respond to a call from across the room.

Teyla remained standing in front of her workstation, a bit puzzled and certainly wanting to hear more. She had always assumed that Ronon, with his handsome profile and somewhat dark, brooding personality, would draw much attention from women; but little did she expect that he'd completely ignore that attention. In a way she felt pleased, and very flattered, that Ronon had chosen her over all these women from his own planet; but at the same time she felt a little sorry for all the other women. Ronon was one of a kind, and she knew that she had gotten the best, though she probably didn't deserve a man as good and caring as Ronon was.

Teyla finally pushed all her musings out of her brain and got to work on the herbs before her. Having worked with many different types of herbs her entire life, she caught on very quickly to the ones foreign to Athos and soon was happily at work mixing and grinding.

Oh, yes, she could learn to enjoy this job.

_Sateda_

"You are so beautiful."

Teyla looked up in surprise from the stove, where she was stirring a vessel of stew for that night's supper. Ronon was standing in the doorway of their apartment, wistful gaze locked on her and a look of love on his face that made her swallow hard and almost blush.

Dex pushed shut the door and came across the room, lifting her from the floor and spinning her completely around before setting her down again and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear when he finally pulled away.

Teyla sighed in contentment and rested her head against Ronon's muscular chest, listening to the comforting resonance of his heartbeat beneath her ear. "We were only apart for a few hours," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ronon buried his face in her hair and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "That's too long," he said, voice husky. "I love you."

Teyla had grown accustomed to Ronon's spontaneous displays and words of affection towards her, but never had she grown tired of them, and now was no exception. "It is too long," she conceded. "And I return your love tenfold."

Ronon held her for a moment longer and then let her go back to stirring their supper. "How was your first day at the hospital?" he asked her, leaning against the wall and watching her.

Teyla wrinkled her nose and dropped in a few more spices. "It could have gone worse," she admitted. "I am working with herbs, grinding and mixing them for medicines, so in a way it is like being back on Athos." She mixed the stew a little more then used her spoon to taste it. Perfect.

Ronon pushed off the wall and came to loom behind her, looking hungrily over her shoulder and obviously wanting a taste of his own. "Speaking of Athos, when are you going back next?"

Teyla relented and offered him a tiny taste of the stew. "I am uncertain. The crops should be half grown by now, and I imagine that much has changed. I do need to go back soon."

Ronon wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin against her shoulder. "I was planning on going tomorrow to check up on the contingent there. Do you want to come with me?"

She gasped and whirled around, the spoon clattering back into the stew pot as she leaped into Ronon's arms and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Of course I do! Thank you." Calming down again, she slid out of his arms and turned back to her stew, pressing a few strands of hair out of her flushed face as she tried to calm down again.

Dex laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I thought you'd want to." He returned to his former position and sighed. "How much longer until it's ready?"

Teyla pointed at the washbowl on the table a few feet away from the stove. "As soon as you get washed up."

Ronon dropped a quick kiss on her temple and then went over to wash his hands. "I won't be able to leave until after training. What time do you get out of the hospital?"

Teyla deftly scooped some stew into two bowls and set them down on the table. "Early afternoon sometime. You?"

Ronon dried his hands and came over to the table. "Looks like we'll be free about the same time. Want to meet by the Ring and just leave from there?"

Teyla sat down the same time as Ronon and reached for her spoon. "I want to come back here and change clothes before we leave." She leaned forward and smiled a little. "Charin will probably fix us some tuttleroot soup, if you want to eat our afternoon meal on Athos."

Ronon arched one eyebrow and shook his head. "Don't take this wrong, but hers will be a refreshing change."

Teyla looked down into her bowl and sighed. "I know. But I cannot seem to be able to make it the same way as Charin, no matter how hard I try. I can do just about everything else, but I cannot master tuttleroot soup."

Ronon reached over the table and grasped her hand. "Whether you can make a good bowl of tuttleroot soup or not, Teyla, I love you anyway."

Teyla sighed and slumped her chair, a reluctant smile curling her lips. "Thank you," she murmured. "But I definitely know I still have a lot to learn."

Some of which, she hoped, she'd learn while on Athos the next day.

_Athos_

The moment Teyla and Ronon reached the settlement the next day they were mobbed by a group of young Athosian children, all clamoring for their attention. Teyla laughed and picked up a little girl, settling her on her hip while she headed towards Charin's tent, most of the girls and a couple of boys following her.

Ronon, still being trailed by his small following of young children, consisting mostly of boys and a couple of girls, saluted Specialist Sincha and proceeded to speak to him in low tones while nodding for Teyla to go on to Charin's tent.

Teyla smiled back at him and hugged the little girl in her arms. "Are you getting along better with your brother?" she asked with mock sternness.

The little girl, named Keena, buried her face in Teyla's neck. "A little," her small voice said sheepishly. "He keeps teasing me." She pulled her face away and looked at Teyla with trusting, admiring eyes. "How long are you staying this time?" she asked, hope in her voice.

Teyla paused outside Charin's tent and offered Keena a tiny smile. "Not for very long," she said gently. "Ronon must return to Sateda for his work, and I have started working at the local place of healing. I must return there tomorrow at sunrise."

Keena sighed. "We miss you," she said, squirming a little until Teyla set her down. "When will you come visit again?"

Teyla sighed and shook her head. "I am not sure, but think of it this way: it will be a surprise when I do." She got down on one knee to rest her forehead against the little girl's, and then Keena ran off and Teyla stuck her head in Charin's tent. "Charin?"

"Teyla!" The older woman dropped the skins and fur she was making into a jacket and rushed to the front of the tent to pull Teyla in. "When did you get back?"

Teyla chuckled and obligingly leaned her forehead against Charin's in welcome. "Not long ago. Ronon had to come check up on the men stationed here, and he wondered if I wanted to come along."

Charin stood back and gazed at her, a bright look in her eyes. "Teyla, my dear, you look so good. Sateda and your husband have treated you well." She reached out one slightly wrinkled hand to touch Teyla's hair. "You are letting it grow," she said softly, a smile curling her lips.

Teyla nodded. "Ronon likes it long, and I have discovered different styles I can do with my hair at this length. I am beginning to like it myself." Sighing in contentment, she looked around the tent that had been almost as much home as her own. "Nothing has changed here, has it?"

Charin guided Teyla onto the bench at her table and turned to dish up a bowl of tuttleroot soup as the younger woman sniffed appreciatively. "Halling and Rina have had a little boy, Jinto," she said conversationally. "He is very healthy, and already shows much strength."

Teyla paused and arched one eyebrow in surprise. "I have missed much," she said, disappointed that she had missed the birthing. She knew how much Halling and Rina had been looking forward to it.

Charin set down the bowl of soup and a cup of tea in front of Teyla and sat down across from her with her own cup of tea. "I have been looking forward to your return," she said softly, looking at Teyla with obvious fondness and love. "How are things on Sateda?"

Teyla sipped at her soup, closing her eyes and savoring the wonderful taste. Why couldn't she master the recipe? "They are going exceptionally well. I have found work at the local place of healing, working with herbs." She took a sip of tea, basking in the glow of comfortable surroundings and the company of a good friend. "Ronon got a commendation the other day; he is doing the best in training."

What Teyla didn't mention was that Ronon had come storming in that day angry, and had remained sullen for most of the evening. Finally Teyla had gotten him to tell her what was bothering him: Kell had once more approached the subject of Teyla and Ronon's marriage, and voiced his displeasure at Dex's marriage to a woman that was not Satedan, nor of a race equally advanced in technology as Sateda. Ronon had said nothing of what he had done in response, but it was obvious that Kell's words had angered him. He'd said nothing more about Kell since then, but sometimes Teyla got the feeling that Kell hadn't completely let the subject drop, and Ronon was upset that Kell kept verbally insulting Teyla.

Charin smiled, obviously pleased. "I had hoped for this day for so long, Teyla," she said, happiness and excitement in her voice. "Not just that you have found work that you enjoy on Sateda, or for your beloved's commendation. I had hoped to see that light in your eyes, that look of love on your face, as you speak of him and your life with him." She reached across the table and squeezed Teyla's hand. "My dear, I am so proud of you, and so happy for you."

Teyla looked down into her soup, feeling a warm blush creep up her neck and across her cheeks. "Thank you, Charin," she whispered.

Anything else she would have said was interrupted by the sound of children laughing outside. Charin stood, held a finger to her lips, and motioned for Teyla to follow her to the front of the tent so they could peer outside.

Ronon had been cornered by the vast majority of Athos's younger generation, and now was telling them some sort of story, complete with hand gestures. He had the children in stitches, and there was a broad grin of contentment on his face.

Charin glanced at Teyla and smiled, then slipped back to the table, Teyla not far behind. "My dear, Ronon really _can_ do anything." She calmly sipped her tea. "I have not seen those children looking so happy in a long time."

Teyla nodded distractedly and looked down into her cup of tea, mind still occupied by the scene outside. She'd never before realized just how good Ronon was with children, and now her mind spun with possibilities and quiet, deep hopes.

Just what _did_ their future together hold?

_To Be Continued. . ._


	5. Dark Times

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, spoilers, pairings, rating, and warnings.

**Nerwen Aldarion:** WOW!!! Thank you so much! I've wanted to do a Ronon/Teyla AU for a long time, but never got a good enough plotline in my head to work with. But then I got this idea, and it seemed to work, so I ran with it before I lost it. I love Ronon/Teyla as a couple too, they are cute together. I think they're my fave pairing (sh, don't tell my best friends). And as far as baby(ies). . .well, wait and see. (I'm evil, I know, or so my friends tell me.) Also, thank you for the recommendation on Gateworld's forum. . .I'm blown away.

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**Wraith named Michael**: Thank you! And here's the update. . .

Author's note: Well, it's back home to Sateda now. This chapter is going to start giving you a few bigger hints about what's to come in the (near?) future for a very happy Ronon and Teyla. It can't be all roses and sugar (though I'd like it to be. . .but alas). This chapter starts about a week after they come back from Athos. It's not quite as long as the others, but I promise it is packed with action. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone, as per usual. Please enjoy, and please review! Anything you want to see?

**Chapter 5**

_Dark Times_

After the far too brief but calming visit to Athos, the next week seemed to be nothing but hectic and stressful for Teyla. Her work at the hospital was beginning to take a little more time because recently Wraith activity on some of the planets that the Satedans were visiting was beginning to rise. Teyla was in a flurry trying to keep the other hospital workers supplied with enough herbs to take care of all the wounded.

Another thing adding to her stress was Kell. Ronon's commander had ordered him to take another contingent of men to yet another planet to seek allies against the Wraith. Ronon had tried to refuse, but Kell had not listened, and her husband had left her with a desperate kiss and a whispered apology. Teyla was praying to the Ancestors every day that Ronon wouldn't come back injured, or, worse than that, not come back at all. She had come to strongly dislike Kell (she couldn't hate him, for she had been taught to hate no one but the Wraith), and held animosity in her heart towards him for taking her husband away from her.

At night she ate supper alone, one eye always locked on the front door waiting for Ronon to come back. It had already been two days, and the cold knot in her stomach was beginning to start to strangle her, because he'd been gone far too long now. She put in a little extra time at the hospital, in some ways hoping that Ronon would come, in most hoping he wouldn't, because that would mean he had been hurt. She had nothing better to do at home, after all.

At night she would lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping that Ronon would come back soon, if for nothing else than to ease her extremely troubled mind. All she could think was that something terrible had happened to him, and that she'd never get to see him again. She was consistently plagued with nightmares, and had been late to work one morning because she'd feared going to sleep the night before, scared that she'd suffer yet another increasingly terrifying nightmare.

It was now the third night that she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands laying serenely on her stomach, still, hardly even breathing. The Ring was far away from her and Ronon's home, granted, but sometimes she hoped that if she listened hard enough, long enough, she would hear it activate to bring her love back home to her.

Eventually she could hold her eyes open no longer, and she drifted off to sleep, a thankfully dreamless one that allowed her some much-needed rest. Perhaps, tomorrow, Ronon would return.

_Sateda_

Teyla snapped awake the next morning with the feeling that something was different from when she went to sleep the night before. Sunlight was streaming in the window, bathing the room in a soft reddish gold glow; her hospital uniform was still neatly lying on the bedside table, right where she'd left it the night before. . .

Then the last fog of sleep drifted away, and she stiffened. An arm rested over her waist, one that had not been there before. _Did I forget to lock the door?_ It wasn't uncommon for a vagrant or drunkard to come into a house in the night for refuge if the door was not locked, and now Teyla couldn't remember if she'd locked the door the night before or not. She had never really considered it before Ronon had left; with him in their apartment she'd always felt safe with the door locked or unlocked, either one. But now that she was home alone, she had to keep the door locked, just in case.

Though, come to think of it, she didn't _smell_ any brew. . .

Ready to attack, or defend herself, Teyla slowly shifted, rolling over onto her back so she could better see the person lying behind her, heart in her throat and hand ready to deliver a crushing blow to the throat.

"_Ronon!_" She couldn't help the startled gasp that fell from her lips. "When did you get back?"

Ronon, of course, had been startled awake by her startled exclamation. Now he was looking at her out of sleep-blurred green eyes, moving his arm from her waist to put it over his eyes. "Don't tell me it's time to get up already," he groaned. "I just got here."

Teyla, by now, was sitting up in bed, hands on hips and very much insulted. "Why did you not you tell me you were home? You nearly scared me to death! I thought I had forgotten to lock the front door and you were some vagrant or drunkard!"

Ronon withdrew his arm from his eyes and squinted at her, a tiny grin on his lips. "Did you know you're beautiful when you're angry?" he asked wistfully.

Teyla blinked, momentarily sidetracked. "What?"

Ronon chuckled and pulled her down so he could kiss her. "You're beautiful when you're angry. And I didn't let you know that I'd come back because when I came in earlier this morning, you were fast asleep and looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I was tired and wanted some sleep myself."

Teyla flopped back down onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling again. "I cannot believe this." She rolled her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Ronon. "You have no clue how much I want to hurt you right now." She punched his arm, hard, and then rested her head on his shoulder. "But I am very glad that you are here again, safe. I was so afraid that you were not going to return home to me."

Ronon slipped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "I'll always come back to you, Teyla. I promise." He rested his head against hers and sighed. "We ran into a little trouble."

Teyla stiffened. "Not Wraith?" _Please, don't let it be Wraith. . ._

Ronon shook his head. "No, not Wraith. The locals just wanted to make sure that we were genuine before they agreed to any sort of deal with us."

Teyla was confused. "How did they do that?"

Ronon suddenly growled, deep in his throat. "Kell didn't tell you?"

Now Teyla understood. "No. Kell and I are not on speaking terms with each other, if you remember."

Ronon still sounded greatly disturbed when he spoke again. "The locals sent two people here to check us out. They came back later with Kell, and we worked out a good deal. They'll help us militarily against the Wraith, and we'll offer medicines to help with a sickness part of their population is suffering." He shook his head. "My contingent and I stayed to finish up with the deal. I asked Kell to let you know that I'd be late." He growled again, and Teyla felt his shoulder tense. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to trust him."

Teyla sighed and spoke in a soothing tone. "It does not matter as long as you are home safe now," she told him. "That is all that matters to me." She glanced at the window and sighed, extricating herself from Ronon's arms. "I need to get dressed or I will be late for work again, and I am sure this time they will not be so forgiving."

Ronon groaned. "I need to get going, too. Kell insisted I be there first thing sunup to debrief the Council, including him and the Governor, on what happened."

Teyla slipped into her uniform and quickly brushed out her hair, trying to arrange it neatly from its sleep-rumpled mess. "I will see you this afternoon. Please, be careful." Teyla leaned over the bed for a quick kiss, then left the house, an irrepressible smile on her face and a song in her heart.

Ronon was back, he was okay, and now there was nothing that could mess up her perfect life.

_Sateda_

Now that Ronon was back home on Sateda, Teyla went about her job with a smile on her face, humming quietly while she worked.

Melena came to stand next to her about halfway through the day, leaning against Teyla's workstation and curiously raising one eyebrow. "You're humming," she pointed out. "Something good?"

Teyla looked up to smile at the blonde. "Ronon got back early this morning. He said that he and his contingent were able to make a good deal with the locals on the planet they went to, that they had agreed to help Sateda militaristically with the Wraith."

Melena sighed and looked down. "I just hope this is enough."

Something cold snatched at Teyla's heart, making her good mood quickly dissipate. "What do you mean?"

Melena shook her head. "It is nothing."

Teyla reached out and grasped the blonde's arm, knowing by her tone that something was terribly wrong. "What is wrong? What did you mean by that comment?"

Melena had a look of fear and anguish in her eyes. "The Wraith come to cull Sateda every two generations," she whispered.

Teyla swallowed hard, knowing that those words spoke clearly all by themselves. "It has been two generations since the last culling?"

Melena nodded. "Yes. Many of us are beginning to think that it is only a matter of time now before the Ring comes to life and their Darts come to cull us."

Teyla slumped in her chair, and Melena took that opportunity to slip away. Teyla didn't bother to try to stop her; she was still in shock. And here she had come to Sateda in hopes to escape the Wraith, at least partly. But what did this mean? Would it be two hours before the Wraith arrived, or two more years?

She ran a hand through her hair, her good mood long gone now. She should have known better than to think that there would ever be a place safe from the horrors of the Wraith. Sateda was no different than Athos, just with a slightly higher level of weapons to fight with.

Athos. . .

Teyla leaped to her feet, now slightly panicked. What about her own planet? The pattern there was erratic, not apparently like it was here on Sateda, but if it was almost time for a culling _here_. . .

She rushed through the rest of her work, getting it done in almost half the time, and then ran all the way from the hospital to her home, hoping that Ronon had gotten out of his meeting with the Council early and hadn't had to report in for training duty.

Fortunately for her, Ronon was at home, working on sharpening the blade of his sword. He looked up in surprise when she came in, obviously having not expected her this early. "Teyla, what's wrong? What happened?" He leaped to his feet, dropping his sword in the process, and took her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes with something akin to panic on his face. "Did something happen at the hospital? Are you okay?" He was looking at her as though he expected to see bruises, or blood, or something else equally as panic-worthy.

Teyla shook her head. "I am fine," she said. "But I fear for Athos. . . Melena, one of the women who works at the hospital, was telling me that cullings happen on Sateda every two generations, and that it has been two generations since the last one." She swallowed hard and looked anxiously into Ronon's eyes. "Tell me, is that why your contingent, and others, have been going out so much lately looking for more allies?"

Ronon sighed and dropped down backwards to sit on the bed. "There's been talk recently, more than even a few years ago. If the Wraith follow the pattern they have for the past hundred years, then, yes, they will be coming to cull Sateda soon." He bowed his head and rested it in his hands, his broad shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to tell you yet. I didn't want to concern you, to make you. . ." He trailed off and sighed heavily, looking as though someone had shattered his entire world. "I wanted to let you enjoy what time we have left to be together. I was going to get you out of here, take you back to Athos, soon, because they'll be coming."

Teyla's heart constricted painfully at Ronon's words, and she rushed over to the bed to sit next to him, hands grasping his arm. "Ronon, do not talk like that!"

Ronon looked up and reached out a hand to touch her face, a kind of sad fondness in his eyes. "Teyla, you mean so much to me. I love you beyond words, but. . . It is like I said back on Athos: I love you so much that I don't know how to let you go."

Teyla wrapped her arms around Ronon's shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "You will not have to," she vowed, her voice muffled. "I am not leaving."

Ronon wrapped his arms around her, and there was pain in his voice when he spoke. "Teyla, that's just what I mean. You have to go back to Athos. I don't want you to be culled. I don't want the Wraith to take you, I wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge of what they'd do to you if you were taken. . ." He trailed off and tightened his arms around her, and she could feel him shaking and hear his breathing hitch when he whispered: "I can't lose you, Teyla Emmagan."

Teyla let out a shaky breath, unsure of what to say to that. However, her mind returned to the reason why she'd run home so fast, so she quickly told Ronon what she had thought of while still at the hospital. "I came home early because I hoped you would be here. If the culling on Sateda is so close, what about Athos? What if the Wraith have already struck?"

Ronon shook his head. "Don't think that way, Teyla. If the Wraith had come to Athos, one of the men from the contingent stationed there would have let us know."

Teyla swallowed hard. "Unless there was no one left," she whispered.

Ronon rose from the bed, his arms still around her shoulders. "Come on, Teyla. We'll go to the Ring now, and we'll check on Athos."

Teyla started to nod in agreement, but then something happened, something that was dreadfully familiar from when she was a little girl and her mother had been taken by the Wraith. She pulled away from Ronon, clutching at her stomach, hating the cold knot that was rapidly forming there. "Ronon. . . Oh, no. . ." Melena's words rang in her ears like a whispered curse, and now she knew that the blonde's prediction was coming true at that very moment.

Ronon grasped her shoulders, that panicked look back in his eyes. "Teyla? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Teyla looked up into Ronon's eyes, fear and panic in her own. "The Wraith," she whispered, her voice cracking. "It's too late. They're already here."

Ronon stepped back from her, a look of confusion masking his face. He opened his mouth but never got to speak, for outside the attack alarms were beginning to wail.

And, from far in the distance towards the direction of the Ring, a whining sound that meant only one thing carried to their ears on the otherwise deathly still air.

The Wraith had come to cull Sateda.

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_And now I just know you're gonna kill me. The evil cliffhanger. . . Please don't kill me for this. The next chapter should be out no later than tomorrow. I promise._**


	6. Loss and Gain

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, and spoilers.

Part 6/?

**Reefgirl**: Thanks! I hope this one's good, too!

**Wraith named Michael**: Yikes! Here it is! Here it is!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Wow, thanks. I was bringing other characters in, and I kind of liked Melena, so I was trying to figure out a good way to bring her in. And then I figured since she was working in the hospital in "Sateda," why not have her working in the hospital in "Love"? Hope you like this chapter, too!

**Nerwen Aldarion**: "Mean"?! Me? That's what my best friends both say. Maybe there's something to it after all. And please don't go crazy. . .here's chapter six, I hope it's good. Thanks for the review!

**CamandVala**: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter!

**SapphireJewelledQueen**: Thank you too, very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Author's notes: Yes, so evil cliffhanger. I'm bad. I'm very bad. But here's a nice long chapter to make up for the last one. You may recognize a little bit of this chapter from the "Atlantis" episode "Sateda," though I'm not drawing too heavily on it, since this is an AU and supposed to be original. Lots more action in this chapter, and you might want to get the box of tissues ready, just in case. Just a little warning there. As always, this is unbeta'd (except for the few times I read it over myself), so the blame for any and all mistakes should fall squarely on my thin little shoulders. Please enjoy, please review!

**Chapter 6**

_Loss and Gain_

"_. . .Sateda will not bow to outside forces. We will stand in defense of our great planet and fell the Wraith from the sky, and we will defeat them. . ."_

Teyla sighed and bowed her head, continuing to stare out the window of her and Ronon's apartment. The governor of Sateda was a good man, but Teyla feared that he was too naïve to see the truth, that Sateda was going to fall and all her people with it.

Off to her left, the door opened, and Ronon burst in, looking hot and bothered. It was obvious that something had sparked his temper, and Teyla feared that it had to do with the governor's speech.

"What are you doing?" Ronon asked, pausing to look at her as if he just realized she was standing there.

"I am listening to the governor's speech." Teyla reached out and flipped off the communications device with one hand before turning fully to face Ronon. "He is saying that Sateda will not fall."

Ronon shook his head, an annoyed expression briefly passing over his features. "The governor doesn't understand," he said, his voice rough. "We shot down two ships that came through the Ring, two small ships, and I know that more, bigger than some planets, are coming. They're mad at us, and now they're coming to wipe us all out in retaliation for what we've done."

Teyla curled her arms around herself. She'd known the Wraith were coming, she could feel it deep inside her like she always could, that cold, crawling feeling that seeped into her blood and chilled her to the core. "I know they're coming," she whispered. "I can feel them."

Ronons mouth snapped shut from where he was getting ready to speak, his eyes widening. "_What_ did you just say?" he asked her, his voice low.

Teyla swallowed. "I have been able to sense them since I was a little girl," she said softly. "I do not know how, I do not understand it. But I always know when they are coming. I get a cold feeling, here. . .and here." She lay one hand on her stomach, the other, her heart. "They are close, Ronon."

Dex looked stunned, his earlier rage forgotten. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

Teyla tucked her chin and closed her eyes. "I am sorry I never did," she whispered. "I was hoping that you would never find out. . .I was so afraid that you would hate me, think that I was one of _them_. . ."

Ronon was around the bed and had her in his arms before she could say any more. "Teyla, I'd never hate you," he said, voice soft. "But that is why you've been having so many nightmares, isn't it?"

Teyla nodded, drawing strength from Ronon's arms as she closed her eyes against the horrible memories assaulting her. They'd been getting progressively worse over the past week since the two Darts had come, but she'd ignored them, hoping that it was only her unsettled mind stirring them up. "Yes, it is. They always increase in number and ferocity when the Wraith come closer, though I have never felt it this intensely before."

The disturbed look on Ronon's face was enough to tie her stomach into knots. He gently pulled her away from him by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You've got to leave here, Teyla," he whispered. "You've got to leave Sateda and never look back, never come back. They're going to destroy Sateda, and I don't want to lose you with it."

Teyla shook her head in denial and stepped away from Ronon, shrugging his hands off her shoulders. "No. . .the hospital. . .they are going to need me. . ."

A haze of disbelief clouded Ronon's eyes. "Teyla, by the time this battle is over, there's not even going to _be_ a hospital! You've got to leave now, while you still can. I'm going to take you to the Ring, and you're going to go back to Athos."

A cold pit formed in Teyla's stomach. "Ronon. . ."

Her husband grabbed her arms, gazing into her eyes with such emotion that it made her weak. "Teyla, listen to me. We're going to lose Sateda, and I don't want to lose you! Do you understand me?"

Tears were beginning to track down Teyla's cheeks. "Come with me," she whispered. "Escape with me to Athos, or I am not going."

A surprised expression transformed Ronon's face, and he stepped back from her. "Teyla, do you _understand_ what you're asking me to do?"

She nodded soberly, her arms still wrapped around herself and tears still tracking down her cheeks. "I know, Ronon. But I do not want to lose _you_, either. That is why I am asking you to come with me. I know there is nowhere we can go to escape the Wraith, but we can at least outrun them for a little while. . ."

Ronon shook his head, looking downwards and away from her probing eyes. "Teyla, I can't leave Sateda. This is my home, and I have to defend it until my last dying breath."

Teyla, frustrated and anguished, allowed her arms to drop to her sides and her hands to curl into fists. "Ronon, _that_ is my point! You _will_ be fighting until your last dying breath if you stay here."

Ronon looked at her with a mix of anguish and anger in his eyes. "Teyla, you don't understand! I don't have a choice." He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders again, desperately trying to get her to understand where _he_ was coming from. "You have no idea how much I want to go with you, but I can't. I don't have a choice."

Teyla swallowed hard, understanding slamming into her like a kick in the gut. "Kell. He's making you stay, isn't he?"

Ronon nodded. "It's an honor thing, Teyla. I'm a warrior, Kell's a warrior, and we are going to defend Sateda until the end, however it turns out. We have to."

Teyla wrapped her arms around Ronon's waist and buried her face in his chest. "Please be careful, Ronon," she whispered. "Please stay alive."

Ronon leaned his head down and rested his forehead against the top of her head. "There is nothing I can do or say to convince you to go back to Athos, is there?"

"No." Athos was safe from culling, but Teyla didn't want to leave Sateda. The contingent that had been posted on Athos had returned to the city upon hearing about the upcoming battle, and now Athos was once more left unprotected. She knew that her people needed her, their leader, but she also knew that Ronon needed her just as much. Or, maybe, it was _her_ that needed _him_. . . "I wish to remain here, with you."

Ronon shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't," he whispered. "But make sure that you stay safe too."

Teyla nodded into Ronon's chest. "The hospital will be one of the most defended buildings on Sateda. It is not myself whose safety I am concerned for."

Ronon tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, and she could feel a tear drip against her neck. He was crying.

Teyla closed her eyes and allowed her own tears to flow.

She knew that she and Ronon might not survive the upcoming Wraith attack, but even if they did not, she knew that Ronon still loved her, and that she still loved him.

And, in the end, that was all that mattered.

_Sateda_

Another explosion made the hospital shudder, and Teyla paused mid-flight down the hall, her head turning towards the closest window. More wounded would be coming in soon after that explosion, and she hoped once more, as she'd been doing for the past innumerable hours, that Ronon wouldn't be one of them. She hadn't seen him since the day before, when the first of the Wraith Darts had been spotted heading towards the city and he had left to go with the rest of his contingent on the defense.

Someone bumped against her, and that spurred Teyla back into action. She clutched to her chest the jar of herbs she was holding and ran down the halls towards the unit that held those that were most gravely injured, knowing that the herbs she held in her hands may be their only chance of survival. Right now, no matter how much she was concerned about her husband, she had to concentrate on her job and the lives that she could save.

Melena ran up to her as Teyla ran into the emergency unit, a relieved look on her pale face. "More coming in?" she questioned as she took the jar from the Athosian.

Teyla sighed. "There was another explosion a few moments ago. I would imagine more are on the way even as we speak."

Melena nodded and turned, saying over her shoulder: "You know what to do."

Teyla nodded and turned on her heel, running back towards the front of the building. By now she knew the difference among injured, heavily injured, and fatally injured. At the moment she felt young, as though she was a little girl on Athos once more. She didn't feel like she should be in this hospital, a pitifully young nineteen and a married woman with her husband out fighting an unwinnable war while she attended injured men with grave injuries, missing limbs, or worse.

It was the moments when they brought in the fatally injured ones that made her feel so adolescent, the most terribly naïve, and all she wanted to do was leave with her hands over her eyes and an anguished cry in her heart. But she stuck with it and remained in the hospital, making everyone she worked with as comfortable as possible whether they were dying or just there to be bandaged before heading straight back out to probably be killed.

She reached the front of the building just as the next wave of injured were coming in. Fortunately, most of the men were still on their feet, and she was more than happy to steer them towards the ward set up for the less severe cases. Only two she had to escort to the emergency unit; one with a profusely bleeding leg wound and the other with wounds in his chest that could only have resulted from a Wraith's feeding hand.

Melena was rushing around yelling orders when Teyla reached the emergency ward with her two charges. The blonde was instructing the other aides to move the patients by the windows farther into the room, because the bombings were beginning to come frighteningly close to the hospital, and the last thing they needed was someone injured from flying glass if a window exploded.

Teyla left the two men with the closest aides and headed across the room to assist Melena. "Most of the last ones that came in were not seriously injured, just those two."

Melena paused momentarily, a look of brief relief flitting through her eyes. Then a concerned look shadowed her features, and she asked quietly: "Ronon?"

Teyla shook her head and swallowed hard. "I have not seen him. I do not know if this is a good thing or a bad one."

Melena rested a hand on Teyla's arm and smiled reassuringly. "I believe it to be a good thing. Just pray that he doesn't show up here." A call from an aide closer to the bank of windows drew her attention in that direction, and she hurried off.

Teyla watched her go, the feeling in her stomach worsening only mere seconds before she saw the flash of fire almost directly outside the window. "_Melena_!"

Her screamed warning was moments too late.

The sounds of shattering glass, roaring flames, and the Satedan woman's scream echoed in her ears even as she spun around and started snapping orders at the orderlies before she even thought about them. "Quick! Get the patients out of this room and deeper into the building. It's the only way we can save them."

Teyla had no time to mourn Melena's death; neither did she have time to think of anything other than the task at hand. By now the building was rocking unsteadily and the lights were flickering as she and the other aides guided their patients out of the room and into the halls, taking them deeper into the building into rooms without windows. Hopefully the material the building was made of would be sturdy enough to keep it from collapsing around and on top of them.

She had just handed over the last patient to the waiting care of another orderly and was headed back towards the front of the building when a frantic call from behind her, further down the hall, reached her ears. "_Teyla!_"

"Ronon!" She spun around and nearly leaped into her husband's arms as he muttered something indistinguishable and caught her up in his arms, obviously relieved to see her. "I thought sure that you were dead. . ."

Ronon was still holding her, lips pressed against her forehead. "I'm fine," he whispered. "I heard that the hospital had taken a hit, and I was so afraid that _you_ had been hurt, or worse. What happened?"

Everything caught up to Teyla in a rush of emotion, and she had to swallow hard to hold back her tears. "Melena. . .she was standing in front of the window when the blast hit. She died."

Ronon closed his eyes briefly. "I'm so sorry, Teyla." He set her back down onto her feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him towards the doors. "Come on."

Teyla resisted the urge to plant her feet. "Where are we going?"

Ronon shook his head, a look of intense sadness and anger on his face and in his eyes. "It's over, Teyla. We've lost the war. Kell. . . Sateda is. . ." He paused talking and ran a hand over his eyes. "We're going back to Athos."

"Ronon. . ." She didn't get to finish her sentence, because the building shuddered heavily at that very moment and knocked them both off balance and into the wall, Ronon's arms around her to help cushion the blow.

"Come on, Teyla. This building's going any second now, we've got to get out while we still can." He let go of her and grabbed the closest rolling bed and began pushing it towards the door, following the stream of injured and orderlies already headed in that direction.

Teyla followed Ronon's lead, hearing a whole stream of people coming behind her. "Come on!" she called over her shoulder. "Hurry!"

Outside, sheer chaos reigned. Darts were flying everywhere overhead; their deadly silver and blue lights sweeping up everyone in their path. People ran and shouted; the sounds of gunfire and explosions echoed down the city streets; the acrid smell of smoke lingered heavily on the air; and the knot in Teyla's stomach was becoming nearly unbearable.

Ronon grabbed her arm and half carried her away from the building, running down the streets in the direction of the Ring. Behind her, Teyla heard screams and the sounds of Wraith ships, and she was sickened with the knowledge that there was nothing left for her or Ronon to do except run for their very lives.

They reached the edge of the city; the glow of numerous fires that had sprung up due to explosions was the only light they had past the heavy veil of smoke that clouded their vision. Teyla stumbled, nearly fell, and felt Ronon's strong arms wrap around her and keep her upright and moving.

"We're almost there," he hissed in her ear, one arm still around her. "Hang on a little longer, Teyla. I promise, we'll be safe soon."

Teyla half-sobbed, knowing that safety was so close yet still so far away. Behind her she could hear the dreaded buzz of a Dart, and Ronon yanked her against him, the beam of the Wraith ship missing them by barely a hair's breadth.

Moments later they were at the Ring, and Ronon was desperately inputting the symbols for Athos. Teyla had one arm wrapped around her stomach; the opposite hand braced against the Ring's accompanying device to help keep her upright. She felt so sick, so tired, that she wasn't sure if she could even make it the little way to the Ring, to home.

The doorway home came to life behind her, and Ronon motioned for her to run. "I'll be right behind you! Go!"

Teyla hesitated.

Ronon looked over his shoulder, his features hardening into a mask of hate though Teyla could see the fear in his eyes, fear ignited by what was heading straight for them. "Teyla, I love you. _Now go!_" He pushed her towards the Ring, looking over his shoulder one more time. . .

Teyla fell to the ground at the threshold of the Ring, watching in horror as Ronon disappeared into the Dart's beam.

"_Ronon!_" Teyla scrambled to her feet, horrified when she realized that the Dart was making a turn to come back to make a pass at _her_. Terrified, she turned and leaped through the Ring, tumbling safely out on the other side and falling face first onto the cold ground as her last link to Sateda shut down behind her with a short sucking noise.

For a long time Teyla lay motionless on the ground, her entire body hurting and her mind numb with shock.

Ronon was gone.

The thought made her pull herself into a sitting position so she could cover her face with her hands and finally cry. Her husband was gone, and she didn't have a chance to tell him again that she loved him, that she was so grateful for him and their time together, and that. . .

Teyla stiffened, realization washing over her like yet another kick in the gut. A terrified sob tore free from her lips, and she rushed for the cover of the woods before leaning over behind a tree and heaving, releasing the meager contents of her stomach in a mixture of shock and rebellion.

Dizzy, sick, exhausted, and filled with anguish and pain, Teyla staggered down the trail to her people's village, collapsing at the very edge with a weak cry.

The villagers that had been gathered around the roaring fire in the middle of the settlement turned as one to face her, shock on their faces at the sight of their pained and broken leader.

Charin broke free from the group and ran to Teyla, kneeling next to the young woman and wrapping her arms around her. "Teyla, my child, what happened?"

Teyla turned her head into Charin's shoulder and let out another sob. "Charin, it was so horrible. There are so many dead. . .Sateda, there's so much destroyed. . ." She paused to draw in a shuddering breath, trying to calm down enough to get the rest of her words out. "Ronon got me to the Ring, but he. . ." She put her hands over her face and allowed more tears to stream down her cheeks. "Charin, he's gone. The Wraith captured him while he was trying to save me, to get me back here."

Charin's hand was soothing Teyla's hair, and there was an anguished expression on her face. "Poor child. . ." No one voiced what she was thinking, but Teyla knew exactly what she was, because the same thoughts were occupying her own mind.

She was nineteen, not even married three months, and now she was a widow.

Teyla pulled away from Charin and ran a hand under each eye, trying to wipe away her tears. "That's not all," she said softly, her tone a mix of sorrow, shock, and awe.

Charin gave her an odd look, her eyes filled with curiosity and the barest trace of hope.

Teyla swallowed hard and voiced the truth that she had just learned herself. "I'm pregnant."

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_Okay, so another evil cliffhanger. You'll really want to kill me when you know that I've had _that_ one planned for a while now. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, as per usual. Should I run now? Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Shattered Memories

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, pairings, warnings, and all that other stuff.

Part 7/?

**Nerwen Aldarion:** Okay, yes, Teyla, is pregnant. Little mini Ronons or mini Teylas running around everywhere, how cute is that? Maybe that one was coming a mile away. . .Hm. And, yes, while this is an AU, I didn't want to deviate from cannon _too_ far, so Ronon was taken by the Wraith. And it also adds that whole angst factor, so I figured, hey why not? Besides, I'd had that scene written in my head for a good three weeks now. Please don't go crazy! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**Wraith named Michael**: Please don't let your Wraith friends get me just yet, because here's chapter 7! I hope you enjoy this one, too!

**CamandVala**: Ouch! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 6, and I hope you enjoy chapter 7!

Author's note: So, yes, another evil cliffhanger. I'm mean, I admit it right now. This chapter answers a lot of questions (but not all of them, after all, if I answered them all now, we wouldn't have a fic) and adds a few more dilemmas to the mix. Some more of Charin in this chapter (I so miss her character) and lots of Teyla. And the hard stuff (and angst) isn't over yet. Please, enjoy, review, and don't kill me!

**Chapter 7**

_Shattered Memories_

"Teyla, you must eat."

Teyla curled away from Charin's comforting hand, burying herself deeper into her blankets and hiding her face from her dear friend. "Charin, I am not hungry. I merely wish to be alone."

Charin sighed, a heavy sound that tugged at Teyla's already broken heart. "My dear, if you do not eat, you will not only put yourself in danger, but your child as well."

Teyla squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the river of heartache threatening to overflow. "Charin. . ." She sighed and relented. "Please leave it on the table. I will eat in a little while."

Charin made a noise of dissent in her throat, but she stood and Teyla heard her set the bowl on the table. "Eat before it becomes cold, Teyla. I will be back soon to check on you." The tent flap whooshed shut.

Teyla rolled onto her back and reluctantly opened her eyes. It had now been seven days since Sateda was destroyed, since Ronon had been taken, and every day she woke up feeling a little lonelier, a little more heartbroken. She was so deep in mourning that she couldn't even feel more than the barest trace of wonder at the life that she knew was growing inside her. Even knowing that it was Ronon's child didn't make it better; it was yet another way to miss him.

For a little while she'd dared hope that Ronon would escape and come back to her, to the child that he didn't even know she was carrying. She knew that if anyone could slip through the Wraith's grasp and come back, he could.

But now even that hope was gone. Ronon would be dead by now, having been fed on and then either discarded like some worthless animal carcass or being used as a hunting trophy by some sick minded Wraith.

The thought made her stomach turn unsteadily, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Charin expected her to eat, but with this constant nausea, how could she?

Charin poked her head in the tent again and raised one eyebrow. "I know you are feeling sick, Teyla, but I mixed some herbs in with the soup. Eat it, and I promise you will feel better." After those words, she left again.

Teyla didn't want to eat, but she did want to feel better and didn't want to hurt Charin's feelings, so she dragged herself away from her sleeping pallet and managed to choke down most of the soup, watching in detached fascination as tears she couldn't seem to stop shedding dripped from her face into the soup.

Charin came back a little later, as promised, and smiled when she saw that most of the soup was gone, even though Teyla was tucked back under her covers. "Very good, Teyla. I will leave you alone now." She gathered the bowl and spoon and left the tent, pulling the flaps closed behind her once more.

Teyla rolled onto her side, noting that as promised she did feel a little better. The reddish streaks of remaining sunlight that leaked into her tent signaled the end of yet another beautiful day, but she closed her eyes against the sight. For her, day was night and night was day, so what was the point in trying to keep track of which was which when it didn't even matter any more?

_You have to go back._ The voice in her mind was so clear that Teyla jumped, thinking someone had spoken from outside her tent. _Go back to Sateda and see if there is anyone or anything left._

Teyla closed her eyes and covered her ears against her own thoughts. She didn't _want_ to go back to Sateda; she didn't want to have to see all that carnage again. She'd come back to Athos to escape, and now some deep part of her was actually wanting to _return_ to that?

She tried to deny it, but she knew why she wanted to go back. She had to know if the thinnest, barest shred of hope that she still harbored in her heart was true. She had to know if anyone else had survived; if, by some strange happenstance, Ronon had managed to escape and come back to Sateda, perhaps to fight, perhaps to find her. Maybe he was waiting there for her.

Teyla knew she was being foolish, that it couldn't be possible, but she still left her pallet and quickly dressed, pulling on her heavy coat as she left her tent and headed for the Ancestral Ring, hoping to slip away without anyone noticing.

She made it out of the settlement without being noticed, and was approaching the Ring when she knew that someone had figured out her plan, and that person could only be Charin.

"How did you know?"

Charin smiled. "It is natural, Teyla. I could see it in your eyes ever since you returned from the planet you called home with your love: you want to go back, to see if there is anyone or anything still standing." She stepped forward and placed her hands on Teyla's shoulders, bowing her head and resting it against Teyla's in a gesture of comfort. "I will go with you."

Teyla stepped back, surprised. "But, Charin, you. . ."

Charin smiled daringly, a sparkle in her eyes that Teyla had not seen there since their quiet day of tea and daydreams. "My child, you underestimate me. I may be getting old, but I still have as much curiosity and energy left inside me as I did when I was your age. Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble." She stepped away from the Ring's controlling device and nodded to it. "Go ahead, Teyla."

Teyla shook her head at Charin's stubbornness and pressed the set of symbols that activated the Ring, trepidation and hope churning around inside her more and more with every one. She paused, Charin next to her, and touched the surface of the pathway to Sateda, closing her eyes before stepping forward and taking the plunge.

Silence filled the air on the other side of the Ring, and Teyla opened her eyes to what had to be one of the most heartbreaking sights she had ever known.

There was not a building left in Sateda still standing; some of them still had smoke lazily curling away from them towards sky. Debris littered the ground from collapsed buildings and crashed Wraith ships; bodies of both friend and foe were scattered over the ground like broken puppets.

Next to her, Charin whispered something in the Ancestor's language. "Teyla, are you sure. . ."

Teyla covered her mouth, wanting to close her eyes but unable to. "Charin, everything is gone. Ronon was right. . .Sateda has fallen."

Then, of their own accord, her feet started moving, carrying her past the devastation of the main part of the city and towards the home she had shared with Ronon. Behind her, she heard Charin calling and pursuing her, but Teyla couldn't stop, not until she _knew_. . .

Theirs was the only building that was still halfway standing; the battered remains of the walls sticking up like jagged pieces of broken bark; the roof was gone and the front door twisted on its hinges. The windows had been blown out, and glass crunched beneath her feet as Teyla ventured inside.

"Teyla, be careful," Charin warned from behind her. "You feel nothing?"

Teyla shook her head. "The Wraith are long gone, Charin. They did what they came here to do, and now Sateda is abandoned and destroyed." One hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth, Teyla moved about the spacious room, memories of much happier times with Ronon flitting through her mind as she wandered.

The table and chairs at which they had eaten so many meals had been knocked askew by the force of the explosion that had torn off the roof; broken dishes littered the ground, and the neatly arranged tins of herbs and spices that Teyla had stored on the sideboard were all laying on the ground, their lids off and their contents scattered.

She turned away from the scene, wandering back towards the door to stare forlornly at the bed. She had not had time to make it the morning that the Wraith had come, for they both had been required to quickly dress and run to their assigned stations, Ronon to the battle and she to the hospital. The blankets lay in disarray, a jumbled mess that eerily resembled the chaotic remains of her feelings.

Teyla carefully picked her way over the broken glass and wood splinters littering the floor so she could stand in front of the window that had once offered a breathtaking view of Sateda's tall, grand buildings. But now it was a window filled with the picture of a destroyed world that she had once called home; a depressing reminder that nothing in her life would ever be the same again.

Teyla turned from the window to face Charin, who was still silently standing by the door with a sorrowful look on her face. "Come, Charin. Let us go back to Athos."

Charin silently followed her back through the ruins of Sateda, not saying a word; but her comforting presence kept Teyla from falling to her knees and completely giving up.

As they approached the Ring, the sunlight from behind them glinted off something shiny on the ground, and Teyla knew that it was too shiny, and the wrong shape, to be glass. Teyla paused and leaned down to pick it up, her fingers closing over the chord of some kind connected to the shiny thing.

Teyla raised back to her full height, tears filling her eyes as she recognized what it was. "Charin. . ."

Her friend was there immediately, a comforting arm slipping around her shoulders. "What is that?" she asked softly.

Teyla curled her hand around the jeweled pendant and grasped it to her chest. "I made this for Ronon as a present to celebrate our bonding. He tied it to the handle of his sword, saying that every time he went into a fight he would be safe because he would have a part of me with him." Her legs failed her and Teyla slumped to the ground, more tears welling up and streaming down her cheeks. "He lost it, and now he is gone, too."

Charin wrapped her arms around Teyla's shoulders and gently pulled the young woman to her feet. "Come, Teyla. We must return to Athos now, it is growing dark here and is no longer safe." Charin guided Teyla over to the Ring controller, where she input the symbols for Athos. Then they returned to Athos, Teyla still clutching the pendant in her hand in an unbreakable grasp.

_Athos_

**Two months later**

Teyla sat next to the fire with Charin, a content smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hand. It had been two months since her visit to Sateda, and she was slowly beginning to heal her emotional wounds, though at times it was difficult. She now wore Ronon's pendant around her neck, having tied the two ends of the chord together to make a necklace. She never took it off; the pendant remained close to her heart at all times as to help her never forget Ronon.

Other things had started to change, too. In a few more weeks the harvest would begin, and Teyla was already busy making preparations for this season's Festival. Every once in a while she would stop and remember the previous season's, giving her some time of sadness, but now it had turned into a more bittersweet sadness; she was able to keep going. The same gnawing pain that had been in her heart in the beginning was still there, but it wasn't quite as bad and mostly struck her in the darkest part of the night when she would wake, alone in her tent and not at home on Sateda.

Charin had been busy making Teyla new clothes, because she was beginning to have slight difficulties fitting into her old ones. Her waistline was beginning to expand as her and Ronon's baby grew, more every day, and Teyla wore her new clothes with a bit of motherly pride. Each morning when she awoke she would lay her hands on her stomach, wondering how much the baby had grown overnight. For the first time in a long time she was happy again, excited; now that she was healing she was becoming excited at the prospect of being a mother.

One other person in the village looked at her with the same heartfelt sorrow that she felt, and Teyla knew that he understood. Recently Halling's wife, Rina, had passed away, the victim of a sickness that had afflicted the entire village. Only two had died, Rina and a little girl that belonged to one of the younger couples in the village. Teyla had performed the Ring Ceremony with a heavy heart, knowing deep inside her how Halling was feeling, because she still wasn't completely over Ronon's death. In most ways she was performing the Ceremony for the two dead; but there was a tiny part of her that was singing for Ronon, her lost love, who now resided in the stars. Sometimes Teyla would stand a little ways from the village and look up into the sky, wondering which shining beacon of light was Ronon's eyes looking down on her. Occasionally Halling would join her, and they would stand side by side looking up into the sky, wishing for their lost loves.

Charin touched Teyla's arm and broke the young woman from her reverie. There was a concerned look on the older woman's face, and she moved her hand from Teyla's arm to her cheek. "My dear, you are warm. You should go to your tent and lie down for a while. You cannot grow ill, not at this time."

Teyla shook her head and gently pushed Charin's hand away. "I am fine, Charin," she said, a little irritably. "Perhaps a little tired, but that is all."

Charin set down her cup of tea and stood, bodily pulling Teyla to her feet. "You are not 'fine,' Teyla, you have a fever. Into your tent." Still treating Teyla like a rebelling child, Charin ushered the protesting girl into her home and settled her onto her pallet. "Now you rest, and I had better not catch you off this pallet. Do you understand me?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes, Charin." She felt like a scolded child, sent to bed early for disobeying her parents. It was not something she was used to, and it made her feel even more irritable than before. "I promise not to move."

Charin looked satisfied with Teyla's promise. "I will be back soon to check on you. I will go make you a cup of tea and put a few extra herbs in it." She hurried out, that concerned look still lingering in her eyes.

Teyla let out her breath and closed her eyes, clenching her hand into a fist to keep it from shaking. In truth, she had not been feeling well for the past few hours, but had not wanted to alert Charin or anyone else of the fact.

She hoped that she was merely falling ill with some sickness that would only last a few days, but something deep inside her kept whispering in a terrified voice that it had something to do with her unborn child. The pain in her stomach wasn't abating; it only kept getting worse. Now she was scared that she'd been working herself too hard, that she had not been properly caring for herself in the midst of the planning and the mourning, and now her baby was paying for it.

Charin appeared in the doorway again, kneeling next to Teyla's pallet and holding out the cup of tea. "Drink, Teyla. It will help you."

Teyla shook her head. "I do not want more tea, Charin. I do not think it will help. I do not think anything will."

Charin leaned back, shock and fear on her face. "It is not. . ."

Teyla nodded grimly. "I did not want to say anything; I was hoping it was merely a slight illness." She put her hands over her face, trying not to cry. "Charin, what I have done?"

Charin, however, didn't respond. She was already on her feet again, reaching into the pockets of her dress and pulling out small vials of herbs. She muttered under her breath as she quickly ground two together, poured a fresh cup of tea, and mixed the herbs into the liquid. Moments later she was kneeling next to Teyla again, holding the cup out. "Drink, quickly. It may yet not be too late."

Teyla swallowed hard and took the cup with shaking hands, lifting it to her lips and taking a ginger sip of the steaming liquid. Tears stung her eyes at the taste and the heat, but she forced herself to drink the rest of it, praying all the while that it would help.

Charin took the cup and gathered her skirts, standing and rushing towards the entrance of the tent. "Stay there, Teyla. I shall return soon."

Teyla closed her eyes and rested her hands on her slightly rounded stomach, tears trickling out from under her closed eyelids. She had lost Ronon, and she knew that if she lost his child, too, she would never be able to forgive herself. This child was all she had left of Ronon, a tiny life that they had created together, and it was her responsibility. If anything happened to that life, it would be her fault, because she was supposed to be caring for their baby.

Charin came rushing back in, two skins full of water in her hands. "Lift your covers," she commanded, and Teyla obeyed. The older woman placed the skins, which were filled with hot water, over her stomach, and then eased the covers back over Teyla. "It is important we keep you both warm. The tea should be helping soon, if it is going to, and the hot water should help as well. Many an Athosian baby has been saved using this method." She got down on her knees again and brushed a hand over Teyla's long, tangled hair. "My dear Teyla, this is not your fault. I can see it in your eyes, you are blaming yourself."

Teyla shook her head in denial. "Charin, I have been working too hard. I have been pushing myself. If anything happens to this child, it will be my fault." She swallowed hard. "I lost Ronon. I cannot lose his child, too."

Charin gently pushed more strands of Teyla's hair off her face. "Teyla, everything is going turn out fine. Your child will survive, I can feel it in my heart. Can you not?"

Teyla closed her eyes and sighed heavily, hands still resting protectively over her baby. "I hope you are right, Charin."

Charin leaned forward and pressed a gentle, motherly kiss to Teyla's forehead. "Trust me, Teyla, and trust the Ancestors. Just as you were born for a higher purpose, your baby is as well. You and your love for both this child and his father will keep this child going, and perhaps your beloved, as well." She stood and moved towards the entrance of the tent, a sorrowful look on her face.

Teyla thought over Charin's words. "Wait!"

Charin paused at the flap of the tent, turning nothing but her head. "Teyla?"

The young woman swallowed hard, tears in her eyes. "You truly believe that Ronon is still out there, somewhere?"

Charin shook her head. "None of us can know, child. But, as long as we hold hope, there is a chance. If he is still alive, somewhere, he will return to you as soon as he can." Then, before Teyla could respond or ask any more questions, Charin quietly slipped out of the tent.

Teyla closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Ronon, please, if you are alive somewhere, come to me soon. I need you." Then, in a quieter voice, she heartbrokenly whispered: "We both do."

_Unknown planet_

Ronon yanked the blade of his sword out of his Wraith pursuer's chest and grinned in satisfaction. One more down.

He stood and cleaned his sword with two swipes of a rag. Then he sheathed his weapon and headed back for the Ring, intent on leaving this planet for yet another; having to keep moving to stay alive.

Pausing at the controller device for the Ring, Ronon tipped his face up and looked at the expanse of dark sky above him, eyes searching the stars for Athos as he wondered quietly to himself: _Teyla, are you still out there somewhere? __Did you make it back home to Athos? Are you safe? Are you waiting for me?_ He bowed his head and ran a hand over his eyes, wishing that he could go to Athos and see Teyla. All he wanted was to see her one more time, if only for a few minutes, long enough to tell her how much he loved her, and how sorry he was for what was happening to them.

But he couldn't take the chance, couldn't risk bringing the lethal wrath of the vengeful Wraith down on his wife and her people. He loved her too much to risk that; to take the chance of losing her to the very scourge that he was fighting to keep her safe from. Even if he never saw her again, never got the tracking device out of his back so he could go home to her, he would always remember her; hold close to his heart his memories and the love he knew she felt for him, and the love he had for her.

If only he could hold her one more time. . .

Ronon angrily swiped a hand over his tear-filled eyes and slammed his hand down on the Ring's controller, activating the path to yet another nameless planet, his next fighting ground, his next small victory.

He paused at the threshold, looking up at the stars one more time and vowing to himself a promise that he would make come true, one day. _Teyla, I am going to see you again. I am going to defeat the Wraith; I am going to get this device out of me; and I am going to come _home.

With that, he offered a salute to the stars and stepped through the Ring.

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_Okay, I admit it. I was crying by the time I ended this chapter. It was hard writing it, but it had to be done, and I did it. But, on a somewhat lighter note, is Teyla and Ronon's baby a boy or a girl? I promise, you'll find out soon! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_**


	8. Cry to the Stars

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, pairings, rating, warnings, and everything else.

Part 8/?

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! Hope this one's good, too.

**Wraith named Michael**: Now I'm starting to get scared, though I did know that there _had _to be some good Wraith out there somewhere. . . Here's chapter eight, and yes, you do get to find out whether the little Dex is a boy or a girl in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Nerwen Aldarion:** I'm sorry I made you want to cry. And I am planning on carrying this story out for a good while longer, so I confirm that we will get to meet the rest of the team. And I'm still working out a few difficulties in my head as Teyla as a mother _and_ a member of AR-1, but fortunately I still have a few chapters to go before I have to deal with that. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**CamandVala**: Sorry I nearly made you cry, too. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Author's note: So here's chapter eight, and I'm still not dead (yet). This is a good thing. More of Teyla in this chapter, more of Charin, little more of Ronon, and you finally get to meet the little Dex. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review, but don't kill me (please)!

**Chapter 8**

_Cry to the Stars_

**Four months later**

After one thankfully averted disaster, Teyla started being much less active even though the harvest was now officially at its peak. Everyone was working but her, and she felt a little left out as she sat in her tent working on plans for the Harvest Festival.

Teyla, in a need to feel useful, helped the brewers every now and then when they were making the brew for the Festival. All she had to do was sit by the fire and stir every now and then, and keep an eye on to make sure it didn't bubble over, and it wasn't that hard or strenuous. Charin reluctantly agreed to let her assist the brewers, but only because she knew that Teyla was quite bored and that she would do it anyway whether she had permission or not.

Teyla was busy stirring the brew when Charin came and sat next to her, watching quietly for a long while before finally speaking. "How are you feeling?"

Teyla hid a smile. "This is not strenuous work, Charin. I am sitting here and stirring the brew."

Charin took the stirring spoon away from her and took over. "You should be lying down, Teyla. Your baby is due any day now."

Teyla shook her head and rested her hands on her stomach. "Charin, what is the point of laying down doing nothing when nothing is going to happen when I can be up and doing something useful?" She took the spoon back and continued to stir. "I do not like feeling useless, Charin."

"You are not useless, Teyla. But what are you going to do once that child is born? Being a mother is a large responsibility."

"So is being the leader of my people. I am not trying to say I know what to do, Charin. But I am going to have to come up with some way to do it all." Teyla dipped a little brew and sipped it. "I believe it is ready."

Charin helped get the pot off the fire and put another one on. "Do not think you will be weak if you ask for assistance. There are many in this village that wish to help you, but they do not know what to do for you because you do not ask."

"I am not afraid to ask for help," Teyla said, then paused and thought about it. Sighing, she looked at Charin with an apologetic expression. "I suppose I have been trying to do everything myself," she admitted. "But I hate feeling so restricted."

Charin patted Teyla's arm. "I understand. You are a very independent person, and that is essential in a leader. But there are things that can be too much to handle alone." Charin looked away, then back at Teyla with a sad look in her eyes. "I fear that trying to raise your child alone and lead your people at the same time will be too much for you."

Teyla swallowed hard and looked down, her smooth stirring rhythm broken. "Ronon would be here if he could be," she said softly, sadly. "If he is still alive, I know he is fighting to come back home. If he is not. . ." She tipped her head up and looked into the dawn-lightened sky. "Then he is among the stars watching us."

Charin smiled and nodded. "You are right. But still, do not hesitate to ask if there is anything you wish or require." She squeezed Teyla's arm before standing and moving over to speak with two of the other brewers.

Teyla continued to stir, soothing her hand over her stomach as she unconsciously began to hum. As of recent, she had started singing or humming to her unborn child, partly because she was so happy and partly because she wanted him to feel loved. Charin had told her that her mother had sang to her when Teyla was still in the womb, so she figured that it wouldn't hurt to do the same.

A sudden pain in her abdomen made Teyla sit up and wonder if perhaps Charin was right. That hadn't felt like any of the other pains she'd been feeling lately, and it made her wonder if perhaps it was time. . .

She motioned for another of the brewers to come and take over for her. When that young woman had settled into a rhythm, Teyla went to her tent and eased down onto her sleeping pallet, breathing deeply as she tried to ease the pain in her abdomen. If she'd thought, she would have picked up some herbal tea on her way to her tent, but she was lying down now and didn't want to get back up.

Charin appeared in the doorway to her tent at that moment, a concerned look on her face. "I turned around and you were gone. Teyla, are you okay?"

Teyla swallowed hard, knowing for sure now. It was _definitely_ time for her child to be born, and there would be no stopping it. "Charin, I think you need to get the midwife and a cup of herbal tea. You were right: it is time."

Charin smiled and disappeared, and Teyla heard her calling for the midwife as she poured the tea.

Teyla closed her eyes and began to quietly hum again, a smile on her face and a matching song in her heart. In a way she was scared, but in another way she was excited for the same reason. She was getting ready to give birth to a tiny life, one that she'd been carrying, talking and singing to, and thinking about since she'd first found that she was pregnant. Now it was time for her child to be born, and the feelings she was experiencing were indescribable.

Charin came back into the tent, holding a cup of tea. "Here, Teyla. Drink." Charin supported Teyla's head as she drank the tea, feeling it begin to take effect as she finished it up.

The midwife came into the tent and smiled reassuringly, her dark eyes holding the wise look of a woman who had helped birth many babies. "The only thing you have to do, Teyla, is relax, breathe, and push. I promise to do everything else."

Charin offered Teyla her hand, and the younger woman clutched it thankfully. It would still be a while before her child would come into the world, but she was making sure that she was ready.

She was going to make sure that nothing went wrong, and that this child would be healthy and vibrant little one when it was born.

_Unknown planet_

Ronon sat next to his small fire, hands out towards the warmth as his eyes scanned the immediate area, looking for any threats, whether it be animal or Wraith.

He'd killed two more Wraith that day, and had now lost count of how many he'd managed to rid the galaxy of. Being a runner was taxing not only on the body but on the mind; he was fighting for what sometimes seemed like a pointless cause.

He was not just running to stay alive; he was running so he could stay alive to fight the Wraith, to beat them and get rid of yet another threat to Teyla, if she was still alive. He had no way of knowing if she had managed to get through the Ring before the Wraith captured her, too; however, he held out hope in his heart because he had not seen her on the Hive ship he'd been taken to. All he could do was keeping running in the hope that Teyla was still alive and he was doing something to keep her, her people, and other innocent people in the galaxy safe from the Wraith.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to Sateda, before the Wraith attacked, before there were even whispers of it, back when life was normal and it was just him and Teyla.

If not Sateda, he wanted to go to Athos, to live with Teyla and her people. It was quiet there, peaceful, life like he'd never known on Sateda. Teyla had shown him a way of living that was so different from what was normal on Sateda, and he had found he liked it. She was so different, so unique, that he had found himself constantly finding out new things about her, things that he had never even known, let alone figured out.

Ronon threw another stick into his fire and watched as it slowly burned and charred. If only he could go back, there would be so much more he would say to her. So much more that he would do; and, in the same way, so much he would take back.

They had been bonded for almost three months. In some ways it felt as though they'd known each other forever; in others, their time together had seemed like nothing more than a breath in time, a momentary whisper on a wind that was there and gone before it could be understood.

Ronon bowed his head and ran a hand over his eyes. All this would be bearable, so much more bearable, if only he knew. If only he could be sure that Teyla had escaped the culling on Sateda, sure that she made it back to Athos and was alive and okay living with her people. If only there were some way he could see her again, if only just to _see_ her. He didn't even have to say anything to her, she didn't have to know he was there, all he wanted was to see for himself that Teyla was safe and alive.

But no matter how much he wanted that, he couldn't risk going to Athos. He had already made the mistake of bringing the Wraith to an inhabited planet; the last thing he wanted was to bring the wrath of the Wraith down on his wife and her people, or just her people. He couldn't allow that to happen again, particularly not to the Athosians.

Dex tipped his head back and looked up at the stars, once more trying to pick Athos out of the vast expanse of sparkling jewels in the sky. His heart kept whispering to him that Teyla was out there somewhere, possibly even looking at the same stars, wondering where he was, if he was even still alive.

Tonight, not even his heart could surely guide him to Athos.

Ronon looked away from the stars and lay his head on his arms, crossed over his raised knees.

_Teyla, I wish I could see you again. . ._

The dim orange glow from the campfire caught the sparkle of a single tear that trailed down Ronon's cheek; a single tear for the woman he loved and for their life that had been so violently destroyed.

_Athos_

"_Push_!"

Teyla let out a cry, feeling Charin's cool hand on her burning forehead as she did as ordered and _pushed_. Her hands curled into fists, clutching the blanket in an iron grasp as tears of pain trickled down her cheeks.

"I can see the baby's head, Teyla, you are so close! Push!"

Teyla cried out again, just wishing for it to be over. "I _am_ pushing!" she snapped. "Just tell me that it is almost _over_!" Her words were punctuated by heavy, labored breaths.

The midwife, quite used to being yelled at, continued her work. "One more push, Teyla. Just one more, I promise, and then it will be over."

Teyla let out a growl of frustration and pain and pushed one last time, collapsing back onto her pallet as the wail of a newborn baby split the late afternoon air.

Charin placed a cloth soaked in cool water on her forehead. "I am proud of you, Teyla."

Teyla smiled, partly in relief, partly in contentment. "Is the baby okay?" she asked quietly.

The midwife rose and came around the pallet to kneel next to Charin. She had wrapped the baby in warm blankets, wiped her little body clean, and now she held the child out to Teyla. "Teyla, I am proud to tell you that you have a very healthy baby girl."

Teyla, despite the pain she was in, slid into a sitting position and reached out her arms, gently gathering her daughter from the midwife and cradling her against her chest.

Immediately upon contact with her mother, the little girl stopped crying. Her tiny eyes squinted open, looking curiously at her mother with a keen and intelligent interest. One incredibly small hand reached up and latched onto a lock of Teyla's long hair as she yawned sleepily, already weary of her new surroundings.

Teyla found herself rapidly blinking back tears. Her little girl had inherited her father's piercing green eyes, and she could see Ronon in them as her daughter continued to look curiously at her, a toothless baby grin lighting up her small face.

The midwife quietly slipped out as Charin smiled and reached out a finger to touch the little child's hand. "She is so beautiful, Teyla."

Teyla swallowed hard and leaned down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "If only Ronon could see her," she whispered, a slight pang of pain in her heart. "I wish he could see her and hold his daughter." A small smile curled her lips. "Kyana," she whispered. "It was Ronon's mother's name. It just seems right to name his child that. Kyana Dex, welcome to Athos."

Charin ran a gentle hand over Teyla's hair. "If only Ronon could see you both," she said softly. "You and Kyana make a beautiful scene, Teyla."

Teyla looked up to smile at Charin. "She is so small. It scares me in some ways to think that the matter of her safety is entirely in my hands. It is up to me to take care of her, to make sure that she is properly cared for, kept safe from the Wraith, and to learn all about her truly heroic father." Teyla brushed a finger over Kyana's tiny features, finally allowing one little hand to catch and latch onto her finger. "I hope I do a good job raising her."

Charin lay a hand on Teyla's arm and offered her a bright, reassuring smile. "Teyla, Kyana will grow into a strong leader, like her mother, and a powerful warrior, like her father. She will make both you and Ronon proud, I know it."

Teyla smiled ruefully, unable to resist asking: "Charin, how do you know these things?"

Charin ran a hand over Kyana's fuzz-covered head and rose gracefully to her feet. "Teyla, when you come to be my age, you just begin to know such things." With another smile, she slipped out of the tent and left mother and daughter alone for the first time.

Teyla smiled down into Kyana's face and whispered: "Kyana, I hope that I can be as good a mother that you deserve, and I wish more than anything that you could meet your father."

And as the last rays of the setting sun cast a reddish glow over mother and child through the open flaps of the tent, and as Kyana slowly fell asleep, Teyla closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and gently began to sing, to her daughter and to Ronon, wherever he was.

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**Kyana's name is pronounced Key-a-na. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**_


	9. Teyla's Dream

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, parings, rating, and everything else.

Part 9/?

**CamandVala**: Thank you! Hope this chapter's good, too.

**Reefgirl**: Thank you!

**Wraith named Michael**: Aha! I knew you were a good Wraith. But I'll still keep my eyes open for your friends, and here's chapter 8! I hope you like it, and thanks for the review.

**SuperRainbowMuffin**: Thank you! I'm sorry I made you cry, too, and I hope this chapter is at least a little better.

**thedummie2**: Thank you much! Here's the next chapter, but sorry, the angst isn't quite over yet.

**Nerwen Aldarion**: Thank you so much! Okay, it's getting freaky: we're thinking alike. Yes, I am putting Shweir in later, after the Atlantis teams arrives in the city, because I'm a Shweir shipper too, just not quite as die-hard as I am a Teyla/Ronon one. Thank you so much for the offer of help, I'm absolutely blown away. I promise, if I get so absolutely frustratingly hung up, I'll let you know. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

Author's note: So Teyla's a proud mama, Ronon doesn't know if Teyla is still alive and definitely doesn't know about Kyana, and there's angst aplenty around here. There is lots of Teyla and Kyana, but not quite as much of Ronon, in this chapter. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 9**

_Teyla's Dream_

"I think she is hungry again, Teyla."

"She is always hungry." Teyla picked Kyana up from the wooden cradle Halling had made for her and kissed the little girl's forehead. "Either that or she likes to keep her mother busy."

Charin watched Teyla with a fond look on her face. "You are a good mother, Teyla. You are doing very well with Kyana."

Teyla settled down into a chair and took the warmed bottle that Charin handed her so she could give it to Kyana. "Thank you, Charin. But I feel that I am letting a few things slip by me because there is so much going on."

Charin sat down next to Teyla and smiled contentedly as she watched Kyana nurse. "My dear, you are doing fine. It is as I said: you cannot be expected to do everything. For now you just give the orders and we will do the rest. Right now, you are first and foremost a mother. Your duties as leader of your people are going to have to come second."

Teyla nodded reluctantly and automatically caught the bottle as Kyana spit it out. "Charin, I feel as though I am neglecting my people. I love Kyana and adore being a mother and taking care of her, but I don't want anyone else to feel left out."

"No one feels left out, Teyla. Everyone is so happy for you that they are willing to do anything you ask of them to help you out. If you need a few moments alone, a few of the other women have volunteered to take care of Kyana for a little while so you can relax and take some time for yourself. In fact, I am more than willing to do just that any time of the day or night." She smiled and leaned over to run a gentle hand over Kyana's short, dark hair. "It will give me a chance to be a proud grandmother, if not by blood than by friendship."

Teyla smiled and looked up at Charin. "You know I have always considered you Kyana's grandmother," she said, the slightest hint of scolding in her tone. "Ever since my own mother died, Charin, you have been like a second mother to me."

Charin smiled. "I was glad that you always came to me with your scraped knees, tears, and secrets," she said. "I remember when I used to feed you tuttleroot soup and listen to your heart's most secret of dreams. In only a few short years, Teyla, you will be doing the same thing with Kyana."

Teyla looked down at Kyana, who seemed to be growing sleepy, and gently pulled the empty bottle away from her to set it on the table. "Do not rush her coming years," she said, draping a cloth over her shoulder and resting Kyana's head there before patting her back gently. "It seems like just yesterday she was born, but it was really six weeks ago."

Charin gracefully rose to her feet and moved across the tent to the vessel of tuttleroot soup that she was making for Teyla. "It feels the same for me," she admitted softly. "Only a few short years ago you were still climbing trees and daydreaming to the stars. Now you are the leader of your people and a mother." She shook her head. "The time goes far too fast, Teyla. Enjoy Kyana's childhood while it is still here."

Teyla set her cloth aside and carried Kyana over to her cradle, whispering softly to her before settling her under her small blanket and kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep, Kyana. I will be here when you awake."

Kyana yawned and blinked her green eyes, then dropped off to sleep only a few moments later.

Teyla slipped away from the cradle and sat back down at the table, accepting the bowl of soup that Charin handed her. "Thank you," she said softly as Charin sat down next to her with her own bowl of soup. "For everything," she amended.

Charin sipped at her tea and smiled wisely. "I know that this is not easy for you, Teyla. I enjoy helping you care for Kyana and your people. It makes me feel young again."

Teyla chuckled. "You are definitely not old, Charin." She reached out and squeezed her dear friend's hand.

Charin smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Teyla. Whatever you say."

The two women lapsed into silence, and Teyla took the time to ponder Charin's words.

And, as usually happened after a conversation with Charin, Teyla was left with a lot to think about.

_Athos_

Teyla put Kyana to bed that night and then slipped out of her tent for a moment, tipping her head up to the stars and intently examining the blanket of sparkling jewels, once more wondering if Ronon was alive and, if he was, which of the stars he was on at the moment.

If only she knew. If she only _knew_ that Ronon was alive, it would help. She didn't even have to know why he wasn't coming back home, if only she knew he was alive somewhere, fighting.

Teyla curled her arms around herself and supressed a shiver that wasn't entirely caused by the chilly night air. Now that she thought about it, Ronon probably didn't know whether she was alive, either, provided if what her heart was hoping was right. He was probably thinking the same thing she was right now.

She sighed and turned away from the stars to duck back into her tent. Kyana was asleep; her soft breathing was Teyla's sweet-sounding lullaby as she lay down and tried to go to sleep.

Teyla forced her mind away from the depressing thoughts she'd stirred up outside and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come soon.

Kyana made a soft noise, and Teyla sat up, looking across the tent to her daughter's cradle. The little girl settled again, and Teyla relaxed. She had no idea why this night seemed so threatening, so dangerous, but she almost felt like sleeping with her hand on her knife. It just felt like something was going to go wrong.

She couldn't have been asleep for very long when a hand on her shoulder snapped her to awareness. Teyla grabbed her knife in one hand and the hand with the other, sweeping her knife up to place the blade at the throat of the intruder. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Teyla!"

She faltered, and her hand relaxed in shock, allowing the knife to drop to her lap. "_Ronon!_" It was then that she recognized Ronon's profile, silhouetted against the moonlight filtering into the tent through the open flap.

Ronon put his hand over her mouth, glancing over his shoulder as if making sure no one heard her startled exclamation. "Sh!" he hissed. "_No one_ can know I'm here."

Teyla pulled Ronon's hand off her mouth and sat up, pushing her tangled hair off her face. "Why not?" she asked, a slight waver in her voice.

Ronon glanced over his shoulder again, seeming like he was very nervous. "I can't stay, Teyla. I can't explain why, I just can't stay."

She felt confused, and perhaps a bit insulted. "Why not? You came here only to tell me that you are not going to stay? What is the _point_?"

Ronon looked at her, pain and something else unidentifiable in his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'm trying to come home, I promise." He looked over his shoulder yet again, almost as though he expected to see someone, or _something_, coming in after him.

Teyla wrapped her arms around her raised knees. "If you are not going to stay," she whispered, "then there is something you should know."

Ronon turned back to her, a curious look on his face. "What?" he whispered. "I have to leave soon."

Teyla slid off her pallet and took Ronon's hand, leading him across her tent to Kyana's cradle. "Ronon, this is your daughter, Kyana."

Ronon looked down into the cradle, a look of tender sadness on his face as he reached out a long finger and touched the little girl's cheek. "She's beautiful," he whispered. "Like her mother." He looked up to smile at her, but before he could say anything else something buzzed directly overhead, and the first scream met their ears.

Dex looked over her shoulder, his expression morphing from awed content to absolute terror in the blink of an eye. "No," he whispered. "I wasn't even _here_ that long. . ."

Teyla reached out and grabbed Ronon's arm, dragging his attention back to her. "Ronon, what are you talking about?" Fear and her sense of the Wraith curled around themselves in her stomach. "What is happening?" _Do not leave us alone again, please. I cannot live without you. . ._

Ronon pulled his arm out of her hand, backing towards the entrance of the tent with a look of anguish on his face. "Teyla, I'm so sorry. . .I never meant to put you in danger. I only wanted to see you again. . ." He turned and bolted then, and Teyla chased him to the doorway of the tent, watching in confusion and some horror as Ronon turned his face up to the sky and yelled hoarsely: "You weren't supposed to come here! I was only here for a little while, I had to see her again! It's my fault, so don't hurt the Athosians!"

Teyla fell back away from the doorway of the tent, shock filling her as she watched a Dart sweep him up, just as it had on Sateda. And, as she continued to watch, transfixed, the ship turned and headed towards _her_.

_Athos_

"_Ronon!_" Teyla sat up straight on her pallet, her hair and clothes clinging to her with sweat. Beyond the pounding of her heart in her ears, she heard Kyana crying.

Teyla leaped off her pallet and crossed the tent, gathering Kyana into her arms and gently pressing her lips to the little girl's forehead. "Sh," she whispered, her voice cracking. "It is going to be okay, Kyana."

She felt guilty, knowing that her own cry had woken Kyana. She paused, knowing that she'd been dreaming something dreadful, something having to do with the Wraith, before she woke up, but what was it about?

"Ronon. . ." Teyla rushed to the flap of her tent, Kyana still in her arms, and threw it back, gazing out into the darkness beyond.

Nothing. All the tents were still standing like they always had in the same places they always had; smoke still curled from a few fires that had recently been put out; and there were no ships in the sky nor shadowy figures lurking in the woods.

Teyla pulled Kyana closer to her and allowed her tent flap to drop closed again. It had been a dream, she realized. A complete figment of her imagination that had brought her husband back to her, to their daughter.

Except. . .

Teyla absently wandered her tent, humming softly under her breath as she mentally analyzed her dream. Ronon _had_ returned to Athos, but he had said he couldn't stay. The Wraith had come while he was there, and he'd acted like it was his fault, _said_ it was his fault.

What did that dream mean? Was something inside her trying to tell her that if Ronon returned, the Wraith would soon follow?

Kyana settled a little and yawned sleepily, her green eyes fluttering closed as her tiny fist released the strands of Teyla's long red-brown hair that she'd caught.

Teyla settled Kyana back into her cradle and then returned to her pacing, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream, and particularly not as long as all these mixed emotions were churning around inside her.

She paused in the middle of her tent, covering her face with her hands and whispering: "Why can I not just let him go? Why do I keep dreaming about him, thinking about him, having such terrible dreams involving him?" She started to slam her flat palm down on the tabletop in frustration, but a quick glance at her sleeping infant daughter changed the course, and she put her hand back over her face. "Why can I not just let his memory rest in peace?" Teyla sank down onto her pallet and let a muffled sob escape her mouth. "Ronon, if you really are alive somewhere, please be careful. We need you."

_Unknown planet_

"_Please be careful. We need you."_

Ronon snapped awake abruptly, hearing Teyla's voice as clearly as if she was sitting right next to him. "Teyla?"

Nothing. The dim light from the fire he'd built revealed an empty campsite, empty except for him. There was nothing living within at least two miles of the Ring; he'd made sure of that. There was nothing out there, and yet he'd still heard Teyla's voice as clearly as if she had spoken right into his ear. . .

_I'm going crazy._ Ronon growled softly at the thought and rubbed a hand over his sleep-blurred eyes. _The Wraith are driving me to insanity. Now I'm dreaming that Teyla's with me, that she's talking to me._ He paused. _Now I know I've lost it. "We"?_

Ronon punched a fist into the frozen ground beneath him and muttered a Satedan curse. _I'm going absolutely crazy, and there's nothing I can do to stop it._ The thought unsettled him, more than anything else had up to this point.

He'd tried to get the tracking device out of himself with a knife and a mirror, but it hadn't worked: he couldn't reach the jagged scar on his back enough to cut into it and reach the device. So he was still stuck running, still left without the option of going home, and the pressure if it all was driving him insane.

Ronon closed his eyes and tipped his head back. _Teyla, if you really are out there, I'm so sorry for failing you. . ._

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**So, end chapter 9. I know this one was kind of short, and I apologize, but it needed to be this way. I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. Teyla's Song

Please see first chapter one for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 10/?

**CamandVala**: Thank you! And here is the next chapter. . .

**thedummie2**: I'm sorry. I promise it will get better! Maybe not soon, but it will get better! And thank you very much for your review.

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! I hope you like this one, too.

**leadfingers**: Thank you very much!

**Wraith named Michael**: Your friends are definitely back to normal now. I can feel them watching me, and they look hungry. . . Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Nerwen Aldarion**: Thanks! And trust me, I'll probably be askin' for it soon. . .

Author's notes: I skip a little bit of time in this chapter, so we're closer to the time when "Rising" takes place. I do plan to keep this story going on for a good while longer, for all you who are wondering, because there's plenty more story to go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, too!

**Chapter 10**

_Teyla's Song_

**Three Years Later**

Teyla had grown accustomed to waking in the morning and her daughter being gone, but sometimes it still unsettled her. Kyana and Jinto had struck up a friendship, and now they played with each other often despite their year's difference in ages. Jinto cared for Kyana as though she was his little sister, and he was always careful not to frighten her with stories or the Wraith mask that his father had given him for his birthday.

So when Teyla woke alone in her tent on yet another morning, she checked out the flap of her tent to make sure that Jinto and Kyana were together before ducking back inside and getting ready for the coming day.

She had just pulled on her heavy coat when Kyana burst in, green eyes bright and dark hair tumbling free around her shoulders. "Mama!"

Teyla leaned over and caught Kyana in her arms, lifting her up to rest her on her hip as she pressed a kiss to the little girl's cheek. "Good morning, Kyana."

Kyana hesitating, realizing that she had not told her mother the same yet: for shame. "Morning, Mama." Then she patiently waited to tell her mother her news.

Teyla squinted into her daughter's eyes to make sure she was sincere, then smiled and set Kyana down again. "What is it, Kyana?" She reached out and picked up her brush, sitting down on a chair and unsnarling the tangles that had formed overnight.

Kyana stood next to Teyla's chair shifting back and forth from foot to foot in excitement. "Charin said that you are going to sing at tonight's Harvest Festival." Her eyes, so much like her father's, glinted with excitement and admiration. "Is it true, Mama? Is it?"

Teyla laughed and pulled Kyana into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "If Charin said it, it is true," she told her daughter.

Kyana squealed and threw her arms around Teyla's neck in a strangle hold. "I love it when you sing!" she exclaimed.

Teyla carefully disentangled herself from Kyana's arms and turned her around in her lap, pulling her brush through her daughter's own tangled hair. "Thank you, Kyana. But this is the first Festival that I will be singing in. I fear that I will make many mistakes tonight."

Kyana suddenly became quiet and stilled her squirming, slightly turning her head to look at her mother. "Mama, did my father enjoy hearing you sing?"

The brush faltered its soothing rhythm as Teyla swallowed hard, blinking her eyes rapidly to dispel her tears. It had been a long time since she lost Ronon, but the pain of it still came and hit her ferociously whenever someone mentioned him. And for it to come from Kyana, who bore such a strong resemblance to her father. . .

Teyla closed her eyes and bowed her head, remembering all those times when Ronon would catch her singing absently while she worked. She always caught him just standing there, a transfixed look on his face and in his eyes as he watched her. When she stopped, he'd come stand right in front of her and wrap his arms around her, begging her to finish.

She always did.

"_You sing like an angel, Teyla,"_ Ronon had told her once after she'd finished her song. _"It is one of the many things I find myself falling more in love with about you. To hope that you will always sing to me with that voice. . ."_

Teyla yanked herself out of her memory and quickly wiped her tears away before continuing brushing Kyana's tangled hair. "Yes, Kyana, he did," she said softly. "Ronon. . .your father. . .did enjoy listening to me sing."

Kyana turned in Teyla's lap again and leaned her head in the hollow of her mother's neck. "You miss him," she said softly, so softly Teyla almost missed it.

Teyla bowed her head into her daughter's hair. "Yes, I do," she admitted. "Very much." She sighed and set the brush aside, wrapping both arms around Kyana and holding her tightly. "I wish you could have known him, Kyana. He was such a loving man, so passionate about everything he did, and he was such a strong warrior. He was so in hopes that one day we would all be free from the Wraith, that we would not have to ever worry about a culling again, that every world would be safe from their wrath."

Kyana was silent for a long moment, as if absorbing everything her mother said. "What happened to him, Mama?" she questioned. "Why is he not here with us?"

Teyla closed her eyes again and took a deep, shuddery breath to try to reign in her wildly rampant emotions. _I wish I knew,_ she thought. But how did she explain something to a little girl when she couldn't understand it herself?

Kyana was looking at her with expectant eyes, one small hand on her arm. "Please, Mama?"

Teyla nodded in resignation and brushed strands of Kyana's hair off her face. "When I took bonding vows with your father, I moved with him to his world, Sateda. It was a beautiful world, alive with technology and people, so much bigger than Athos. We lived in a small apartment on the outskirts of the city, and every morning your father would go train with others so he could protect Sateda if it were ever attacked by the Wraith.

"About three months after Ronon and I bonded, the Wraith attacked Sateda. He went to fight them, and I worked in the place of healing, trying to care for all the wounded that came in due to the fight." Teyla said no more about that; a little girl did not need to know the horrors her far too young herself mother had volunteered to see. "It was obvious that Sateda was going to fall, that the Wraith were going to win, so Ronon and I went to the Ring to come here." She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, trying to rid herself of the image that was burned into her mind. "Ronon never made it. He distracted the ship coming for us so I could make it back here. I have not seen him since."

Kyana was silent for a long time, an introspective silence as she once more digested the information her mother had offered her. "He is dead?" she asked quietly.

Teyla hesitated. She didn't even know if he was dead, and after all this time she was still harboring that slightest little bit of hope in her heart that he was alive. But did she dare bolster her daughter's hopes? "I do not know," she finally admitted, her voice quiet. "But I hope he is still alive, somewhere, and fighting to come home to us." _Ronon, if only you knew. . ._

Kyana raised her head and smiled at her mother. "He is," she decided in her youthful innocence. "He is still alive, and he will come home to us. Maybe not today, maybe not next season, but he will come home."

Teyla brushed Kyana's hair from her face and shakily sighed. "I hope you are right, Kyana. I really do." She shook herself out of her mood and kissed the young girl's forehead, gently pushing her off her lap so she could stand. "I want you to stay with Charin later today, Kyana. I need to go through the Ring and gather from another planet some herbs that we do not grow here."

Kyana looked at her with wide eyes. "I cannot go with you?"

Teyla leaned down and kissed the top of Kyana's head. "When you are older, child."

Kyana looked disappointed, but she obediently nodded. "Okay." She slipped out of the tent, presumably to go to Charin's, and Teyla sighed.

If only the attack on Sateda had never happened. If only Ronon wasn't missing, maybe dead. . .

Teyla bitterly shook her head and gathered the pouch she used to store herbs in. She couldn't change the past, so there was no point in dwelling.

But if only she could go back and change everything. . .

_Unknown planet_

Singing.

He heard singing.

Ronon looked up from where he has cleaning his pistol, hand immediately reaching for the sword at his back. He'd thought this planet was uninhabited, but he'd been wrong about such things before.

The small clearing where he'd set up camp was lit by the campfire and the last waning light from the setting sun; however, the sun also cast moving shadows in the woods, which made everything seem like a person moving around.

"Who's there?"

The singing abruptly stopped. It just quit, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Was he imagining things again? "Is there someone out there?" His hand unconsciously tightened around his pistol as he sat completely still, eyes scanning the threshold to the woods while he searched for the source of that singing.

He remained silent for a long while, waiting, watching. His diligence paid off, for a little while later, the singing started again, this time in the direction of the Ring and moving away.

Surely he wasn't imaging that, it was so real. This time he didn't bother to say anything, he merely got to his feet and slipped through the trees, following the voice, hoping to get a glimpse of its owner. The words of the song sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. . .

Then it hit him. It was a ballad, made to be sung in the Ancestor's language. He remembered Teyla singing it a few times when she thought she was alone at home. Something about lost love and heartache. . .

The singing stopped again, and in its place Ronon heard the Ring activate. _Teyla_. It had to be. No one else could sing like that, with such a clear, pure voice. He began to run, heading for the Ring and hoping that he'd get there in time to catch her.

He made it to the edge of the clearing the Ring was situated in, and his call died in his throat when he spotted her.

There she was, so close to him, yet so far away. She was walking towards the Ring, still softly humming, a small pouch of herbs in her hand. The waning reddish glow of the setting sun glinted off her hair, turning the long curls into a waterfall of bright red and painting a halo around her head. She looked different; older, wiser in a pained sort of way, but she was still as breathtakingly beautiful as she had been the day he met her.

She paused at the threshold to the Ring, her head turning so she could gaze around the immediate area as though she felt someone watching her. Ronon backed up into the shadow of the woods, wanting so badly to call out to her, to take her in his arms and never let her go again, but he couldn't. If he did that, if he said anything to her, he wouldn't want to let her go, and he knew that he would put her in danger.

He'd done that once; he couldn't bear to do it again. She didn't deserve it.

So he remained silent, standing under the cover of darkness in the woods as Teyla shook her head and then turned back around and disappeared through the Ring, oblivious to his presence.

Ronon silently turned back to his campfire as the Ring shut down behind him. His heart was lighter than it had been before the Wraith had destroyed Sateda, because now he _knew_.

Teyla Emmagan was still alive.

_Athos_

Teyla set down her pouch of herbs and reached for a cup of tea, trying to shake off the chill that was still crawling up her spine.

She was going insane, she just knew it.

She had been going about her business, quickly gathering herbs on the abandoned planet where they grew, singing softly as she worked. Then she heard a voice.

Teyla had stopped singing immediately, wondering if it had been her imagination or if there was really someone out there talking to her.

The voice had sounded familiar, almost like. . .

"Ronon." Teyla collapsed into a chair, legs refusing to hold her up anymore. "Now I know that I am hearing things." _And feeling things_, she thought, remembering the sensation that someone was watching her right before she came back to Athos. "It could not have been him; he would have said something to me." _Right?_

She was losing her mind. It was the only explanation for what she thought she had heard. There was no way it could have been Ronon, she had just been caught up in the moment, in her song, and had imagined she'd heard Ronon's voice.

"Teyla?" Charin appeared in the doorway of the tent, looking concerned. "Child, what happened? You look like you have seen a spirit."

Teyla shook her head. "I did not see one, Charin, but I think perhaps I heard one. Either that, or I am completely losing my mind." She covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry. "I was gathering herbs, singing a song of the Ancestors, and then. . . Charin, I tell you, I heard Ronon's voice. I do not know how, or why, but I heard his voice, and felt him watching me right before I came back here through the Ring." Teyla looked up at Charin, her expression pleading. "Charin, please tell me that I am not losing my mind. Please tell me that I did hear Ronon's voice."

Charin sat down on the chair across from Teyla's, reaching out a comforting hand to lay on the younger woman's arm. "I cannot assure you of that, Teyla, and I think you know that. But if you believe deep in your heart that it was Ronon's voice you heard. . ." She trailed off and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Then, perhaps it was his voice you heard. Maybe he is still alive, and he was there at the same time you were."

Teyla shook her head in frustration. "But if he was, and he recognized me, why did he not say something to me?" She rested her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands. "I do not feel like singing tonight in the Festival," she said. "Will you please inform the others?"

Charin stood, a determined look on her face. "Child, there are so many looking forward to your singing tonight, including your daughter. They will all be disappointed if you do not."

Teyla looked up at Charin with tear blurred eyes. "Charin, I used to sing for Ronon when we lived on Sateda. Every time I sing now, I think of him. I do not want to cry in the middle of the Festival, a joyous occasion, and I do not want to ruin it for anyone else. It is best if I do not sing this eve." Her hand absently went to the chord around her neck, where her fingers curled protectively around the jeweled pendant hanging there.

Charin shook her head. "Teyla, you must sing. It will make you feel better." She stepped forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Child, when you sing, do not sing for your people, if it will help you. Sing to Ronon. Sing for your good memories of him, sing so he will hear your song to him, wherever he is." She turned and left the tent, slipping away as Teyla closed her eyes and let out her breath. Could she do it? Could she sing?

"Mama?" Kyana crept into the tent, staring at her mother with wide green eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Teyla motioned for Kyana to come over so she could pull her into her lap. "I miss your father," she said softly. "I used to sing for him, when we lived on Sateda. Now every time I sing I think of him."

Kyana rested her head on her mother's shoulder and asked quietly: "You are going to sing for the Festival tonight?"

Teyla smiled slightly and closed her eyes, pressing her lips to Kyana's tumble of dark hair . "Yes, Kyana. I will sing tonight." Then she thought of something, and reached around her neck, taking off Ronon's pendant and holding it up for her daughter to see. "This is a pendant that I gave your father to celebrate our bonding vows," she said, watching as Kyana reached out one small hand to touch the green jewel in awe. "I have worn it for a long time now, but I believe it is time for you to have it." Teyla placed the pendant around Kyana's neck and tied it firmly in the back so the knot wouldn't slip loose. "I have memories of your father. You have nothing, so this pendant will be something to remind you of him."

Kyana blinked and gazed at the stone. "It's so green," she whispered.

Teyla smiled. "That's the color of your father's eyes, and yours." She kissed Kyana's forehead and then gently helped her slide off her lap. "I must prepare for the Festival. You go tell Charin to give you some of that tuttleroot soup I smell."

Kyana happily took off, and Teyla closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. She could do this. She could sing tonight without breaking down, with joy in her heart instead of sorrow.

That night, when it came time for her to sing, she turned her face up to the stars and closed her eyes, her heart bursting with joy.

She sang with a clear, pure voice, the words rising to whichever faraway star Ronon was currently on.

And, Teyla thought confidently, wherever he was this eve, he would hear her song and feel her joy.

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_Hope this chapter makes up for the short one before it, and I hope you enjoyed!_**


	11. Rising, pt 1

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, pairings, rating, warnings, etc.

Part 11/?

**CamandVala**: I promise that it will be sometime! Maybe not soon, but sometime! And thank you!

**Wraith named Michael**: Here's chapter 11! Hope you (and your friends) enjoy!

**Nerwen Aldarion**: Thank you! And no, I'm not that evil. . .

**Spoilers for "Rising, pt. 1" ahead!**

Author's notes: I know the last chapter was a little sad, and I apologize for that. But this one ought to be better: this one is the first half of "Rising." I hope you enjoy, please review, and please don't kill me!

**Chapter 11**

_Rising pt. 1_

**Two years later**

If, two months ago, anyone had told Major John Sheppard that he would go to an alien city, then to a completely alien planet, he would have told them they were crazy.

And if anyone had told him that he would have gotten there via an interplanetary device that disassembled his molecules and then reassembled them on the other side, fully intact, he would have had them committed to the funny farm for sure.

But, in hindsight, he now found himself wondering if _he_ was the crazy one, or at least stuck in a dream, as he crept across the rain soaked field that stretched before him, P-90 ready for action and night vision goggles casting a strange green tint on everything.

Off to his vague left, Lieutenant Aiden Ford continued his own stealthy movements, breaking off from Sheppard and moving more towards Colonel Marshall Sumner and the rest of the Marines. That was fine with John, he preferred to do his investigating alone, particularly when he was still struggling to get his mind to accept what _had_ to be impossible.

So far all he could see were trees, grass, rain, and his own breath, which puffed out from his mouth like smoke. He was just wondering if all alien planets bore such a strange resemblance to Earth when a yell snapped his attention back to Ford's general direction.

Sheppard skidded to a stop next to Ford, his own gun aimed at the small figure standing, frozen with fear, looking up at the two men holding guns on her with fear in her eyes.

John relaxed his weapon only to yank it up a moment later when another short figure came out of the woods, tackling the other one and knocking them both to the ground.

The little girl held up one hand, yelling in desperation: "Please, don't hurt us!"

The other one, a boy, lifted up the mask over his face, eyeing Ford and Sheppard with obvious curiosity.

Yet another figure came out of the woods, throwing himself between the two children and the two outworlders, who had pulled their guns up yet again. "Please, they're just playing!" the newcomer cried.

John relaxed his gun. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "We were just startled."

The little girl hung back, a curious look in her eyes, as the man knelt in front of the boy. "How many times have I told you not to play in the forest after dark?" He asked the obviously rhetorical question in a scolding tone. "I am just glad you are safe." The two rested their foreheads together just as Sumner and his crew came running up, quite too late for the action.

"Everything okay here, Sheppard?" Colonel Sumner snapped, eyeing the scene with some contempt.

"Yes sir," John said immediately. "Just a couple 'a kids is all." And kids they were: the girl couldn't have been older than five, the boy, six.

Sumner relaxed, but when the man stood up again, his gun followed him up. Obviously the Marine was surprised at this alien man's height.

John hid a snicker behind folded lips.

"I am Halling," the native man said, directing the comment at Sheppard.

John hesitated. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that means."

"It's his _name_," Sumner said, the implied "You idiot" fairly dripping from his tone.

"Halling," John repeated, trying it out for size. "I'm Major John Sheppard, this is Lieutenant Ford. . ."

"I have not seen you before," Halling interrupted suspiciously. "Are you traders?"

John glanced at Sumner, realized he wouldn't get help there, and then nodded slightly. "Yes. We're traders."

The suspicious expression on Halling's face dimmed, but didn't disappear. He turned towards the woods, a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Then Teyla will wish to meet with you. Come."

John hesitated, looking to Sumner for affirmation. The Marine colonel ignored him, instead turning to two of his men. "Parker, Smitty, you two stay here and keep an eye on the Stargate and let the good doctor know that we've made contact with the locals."

_The good doctor._ John bristled at Sumner's disrespect to their leader, Doctor Elizabeth Weir. It was obvious that Sumner was against civilian leaders, but he hadn't thought that he was a chauvinist, too. Imagine that. . .

As the remaining men followed Halling down a well worn path, the two kids fell into line next to Sheppard. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Major John Sheppard. You?"

"Jinto," the boy replied. "This is Kyana. She's our leader's daughter."

"Nice to make your acquaintance," John said, pointedly ignoring Sumner's snort from up ahead. If Sumner wanted to play a jerk, that was just fine. That didn't mean that Sheppard had to take the bait and play too.

"What's that mask you had on?" Kyana asked curiously, her bright green eyes gazing in awe at John's night vision goggles.

"Helps you see in the dark," John responded immediately, pulling the goggles off and handing them to Kyana. "Here, check it out."

The little dark haired girl held the goggles up to her eyes and oohed in amazement, stumbling slightly as she turned her head to gaze at everything through the goggles.

"Here, let me see!" Jinto pulled the goggles from Kyana and held them up to his own eyes. "Wow! Can I keep it?"

"No," John said, rescuing his goggles and firmly placing them on his head once more. "What's that mask you had on?"

"What, this?" Jinto held up the mask, then handed it to Sheppard. "It's a Wraith."

_Wraith? Does he mean ghost?_ John held up the mask, making a face at the bared fangs and stringy white hair that stared creepily back at him. "What's a Wraith?"

Jinto and Kyana nearly fell over each other, they were so shocked. "You don't know what the Wraith are?" Kyana asked.

"What world are you from?" Jinto questioned, just as eagerly, as he took his mask back. "Can we go there?"

"Sorry, I'm from a galaxy far, far away," John told them. The last thing he needed was to tell them that they were stuck in a sunken city that was in a whole lot of trouble, and they needed to move this process along so they could take shelter somewhere other than there.

Conversation ceased when they reached a village, full of tents with one long dirt path straight down the middle. _Small town, nice folks,_ John just kept telling himself. _At least they aren't green and don't have two heads, so that will make it easier._

He just had to keep telling himself that these people weren't aliens, that they were just as human as him.

It helped, a little.

_Athos_

Teyla sat with a group of her people, drinking tea and preparing for the coming day. There was much to do, for the cold season was coming and before long it would be time to move the village again.

"Teyla!"

Halling's voice made her turn from her tea, the smile melting off her face. "Yes?" She stood as Halling came over, listening intently as he whispered: "Kyana and Jinto were playing in the woods again, and met up with some men. They say they are traders."

Teyla critically eyed the three strange men who had invaded her domain. They were all heavily armed, and wore clothes like none she had seen before. To her they looked nothing like traders and exactly like military men.

She should be wary.

Teyla took one step forward and lifted her chin slightly, trying to exude an air of confidence. "I am Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tughan," she said by way of introduction. "Welcome to Athos."

The man standing all the way to the right spoke up. "I'm Colonel Marshall Sumner. This is Lieutenant Aiden Ford, and Major John Sheppard. We have very few specific needs. . ."

The one called Major John Sheppard smoothly broke in. "We're just here to do a little trading, ma'am. It's as simple as that."

Teyla pursed her lips slightly. The tension between Sumner and Sheppard was palatable in the air, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get in the middle of any fights that may break out between the two.

"We do not trade with people we do not know," she informed them. Perhaps that wasn't the entire truth, but at the moment all she wanted was them out of her tent.

Sheppard stepped forward, smoothing down his hair. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to get to know one another." He looked at the one called Ford, then back at Teyla. "Me, I like Ferris wheels, college football, and anything that goes over two hundred miles per hour."

Teyla arched one eyebrow in confusion as Ford leaned over and whispered: "Uh, sir? I don't think they know what that means."

She missed Sheppard's response because she was trying to figure out if it was safe to trust these outworlders. Then she remembered how she'd met Ronon; by trusting him she'd formed a wonderful alliance, however short a time it had lasted, so she decided to go ahead and trust these men, and hope that they were deserving of it. "My people drink a stout tea in the morning to prepare them for the coming day," she said, her voice unwavering. "Perhaps you would like to join us?"

Sheppard stepped forward and smiled. "I love a good cup of tea," he told her. "And there's something else you know about me." He turned to smile at Sumner, who looked entirely unamused. "See? We're practically friends already."

Despite the fact that she was still uncomfortable with these men, Teyla couldn't help smiling. Hopefully, this alliance would be as beneficial as the last one she'd made.

_Unknown planet_

Ronon squinted up into the sun, trying to figure out how much time he had before the Wraith showed up. Usually it was about fifteen to forty five minutes, which gave him plenty of time to set traps and get ready to fight them.

By his estimation, he had about fifteen minutes left before the Wraith showed up. That wasn't much time, but he was ready to fight the Wraith when they got here. He'd defeated them before, he could do it again.

Ronon slid into a sitting position against a tree before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Ever since discovering that Teyla was still alive, he'd been infused with a renewed vigor to fight and defeat the Wraith. The fewer Wraith left in the galaxy meant the less chance there was of Athos being culled, and Teyla with it. Now that he knew she was alive, he was fighting harder, longer, on a mission to kill all the Wraith in the galaxy so he could go home to Teyla without having to worry about bringing their enemy down upon them.

It wasn't often that Ronon let himself fantasize about what might have been, had the Wraith not attacked Sateda, him been taken and turned into a runner. His and Teyla's life on Sateda had been quiet and peaceful, just the way they'd liked it.

Then the Wraith had come. They always came, it never failed. Why was it, when he had found something good for himself, the Wraith came and destroyed it all?

Would they still be happy? _Probably._ Would he still be in the Satedan military? _Also probably._ Would Teyla still be working in the hospital? _Maybe._ And, the big one: what about a family? What would their kids have looked like, been like?

Now he'd probably never know.

An anger started simmering deep inside him. There were so many at fault, so many that had caused this to happen, to tear him and Teyla apart. The Wraith had attacked, destroyed their way of life as they knew it; he'd been taken; Kell had run like. . .

Kell. The name ignited the flame. _Cruel coward._ Ronon had taken no end of insults against his wife, against his marriage, and hadn't so much as batted an eye. If it got too bad, Ronon stood up and firmly told Kell to back off, that Teyla didn't deserve such treatment, but Kell had persisted in his verbal abuse. Ronon had done everything to keep Kell away from Teyla, to make sure his commander's invective words never found their way to her ears, though he had a feeling she knew why he sometimes came home at night looking like a rabid animal with a sore paw. She had never said a word, however, and that was part of why Teyla was so sweet; she never said a bad word about anyone. The few times that Teyla and Kell had come face to face, his beloved had quietly taken Kell's cruel words and then walked away, her head held high and a proud look in her eyes. He knew that she was trying not to let the Satedan commander's words get to her, but he also knew that his words hurt her, and he didn't know how to make it better.

And, to top it all off, Kell had run like a coward when the Wraith attacked, sending hundreds of Satedans, and almost him, to their deaths. In a way, the predicament he was currently in was Kell's fault, and right now the burning hatred in his heart wasn't for the Wraith, though that would be what he channeled that rage into, it was for Kell. If, one day, he ever found his commander alive, he would kill him for what he'd done to Sateda, to him, and to Teyla.

Ronon squinted up at the sun and leaped to his feet, drawing his sword and heading for the Ring.

It was time to battle some more Wraith.

_Athos_

Teyla still wasn't sure if she could trust the outworlders, but she had decided to halfway trust at least one of them. This was how she'd found herself tracking through the woods, leading Major Sheppard to the cave where she had played as a child, to where the stories of Wraith cullings were painted on the walls.

Sheppard had said he couldn't go back to where he came from, and he also said he'd never heard of the Wraith. Even if their two peoples were not going to be allies, the least she could do was warn him of the danger that lurked out in the expanse of the galaxy, waiting to pounce. She'd seen it before, and no matter how much she didn't trust these people, she did not want to later hear of them being culled because they had not known about the Wraith.

"Are we there yet?"

Teyla sighed. That was certainly not the first time she had heard that comment from Sheppard, but fortunately this time she could answer with an affirmative. "Yes, we are there." She pushed dust webs and overgrown foliage away from the entrance to the cave before ducking inside. "I used to play here as a child. It was how I learned of the horrors of the Wraith."

Sheppard watched as she pulled down one of the torches off the wall. "Here, allow me," he said, stepping forward and holding out something that harbored a tiny flame inside.

Teyla merely smiled and lit the torch with her own flame, amused at the look on Sheppard's face. "We mastered fire long ago," she said with a smile, preceding him into the deeper reaches of the cave. She held the torch higher, using the light from it as well as the one on Sheppard's weapon to illuminate the images painted and scratched onto the cave's walls.

"What's this?"

Sheppard's voice from behind her made her turn, a small gasp falling from her lips at the sight of the object in his hand. "I lost this years ago!" she said, stepping forward and allowing the light from her torch to glint off the pendant on the necklace her father had given her when she was still a young child.

"It was lying on the floor. The light was reflecting off it." Sheppard reached out, slipping his hands under her hair to connect the two sides of the necklace behind her neck, an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

Teyla swallowed hard and stepped back from him, quickly looking away and towards the cave walls. The last thing she needed was this outworlder harboring some feelings for her while her heart was still aching over her loss of Ronon.

She had vowed to herself to never love another man again; she would always be in love with Ronon, and until he could come back to her, it would stay that way. No outworlder would ever change that.

Sheppard cleared his throat and stepped over to the wall, examining the drawings in the light from his weapon. "Someone's been busy," he commented.

Teyla looked over at his wall from the one she was examining. "The drawings in the cave are extensive. Many must date back thousands of years. . .or more." She allowed that comment to sink in, turning back and gently running a hand over the wall. So many lost, not just in the past on Athos but in the not so far past on Sateda. . .

Major Sheppard pointed to one drawing, a disturbed look on his face. "Does this represent the destruction of your city?" he asked.

Teyla looked at the drawing, recognizing it as one of the more terrifying images. She turned back and pointed at the one she was standing next to, saying softly: "This drawing far predates that."

Sheppard turned to look at her, an unsettled look in his eyes. "So, what, someone knew it was going to happen?"

"I believe it happens again, and again." She ran her fingers over the drawings, half caught in them, half caught in her own memories. "The Wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers, and when that number reaches a certain point they return to cull their human heard. Sometimes a few hundred years pass between cullings. We have visited many worlds, and I know none untouched by the Wraith. The last great holocaust was five generations ago, but still they return in smaller numbers to remind us of their powers."

Sheppard looked at the drawings and then back at her, a mix of admiration and sadness in his eyes. "Must be some way to live," he said softly.

"We move our hunting camps around," Teyla responded, shifting her torch to the other hand. "We try to teach our children not to live in fear, but it is hard." She thought of Kyana, and a painful feeling settled into her heart. For her to have to live with the haunting feeling she did when the Wraith came. . . "Some of us can sense them coming. That gives us some warning." She allowed that comment to settle on the thick air before turning to look back towards the cave opening, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. "We should go. It will be getting dark soon."

Sheppard followed her out of the cave, remaining silent for the vast majority of the walk back to the village. She supposed that she had given him much to think about; in truth, she had almost as much to think about herself. How long now had she feared that the Wraith would return to Athos and cull her planet like they had Ronon's? How long would they have to live in fear, keep moving around, keep watching the skies, before the Wraith were finally vanquished and they could live peacefully, like it had been long ago in the time of the Ancestors?

Then she felt it, that cold, slithering feeling in her stomach that she had felt when her father was taken; when Ronon was taken. She stopped dead in the middle of the path, turning her gaze to the skies, praying that she wouldn't see one of their sleek, deadly ships cutting through the air. She prayed that it was only a bad feeling, that she was maybe falling temporarily ill, that it was anything but the Wraith.

And that's when she heard it, the far off sound and dreadfully familiar sound of a Wraith Dart.

"What is it?" Sheppard questioned, coming up behind her.

She had nearly forgotten his presence in her swirl of fury, concern, and absolute fear. "Wraith!" she spat angrily, fury lapping at her senses as she took off for the village as fast as she could go, hearing Sheppard's pounding footsteps behind her.

_Please, Kyana, be there when I get back. Please remember what I taught you, please remember that the shadows are not real. Please don't let them capture you like they did your father. . ._

Her thoughts still firmly focused on her daughter, who was still in the village, she picked up her pace and prayed she would arrive in time to save her.

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_All credit for most of the dialogue between Sheppard and Teyla goes to Gateworld's fantastic transcripts. Those come in so handy so I don't have to stick in the DVD and pause it every few seconds. . . I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**


	12. Rising, pt 2

Please see chapter 1 for disclaimer, pairings, warnings, ratings, etc.

Part 12/?

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! Hope this one's good, too.

**Wraith named Michael**: Thank you! And I didn't want poor Ronon to be out there with nothing, so I allowed him to find out that Teyla was still alive, but not vice-versa. I'm not quite _that_ nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Nerwen Aldarion**: Thank you! I try not to pay much attention to the cave scene, either, because that's just painful. If there's no chemistry, it will feel forced, and that's how it felt in "Rising," to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and there is a little Shweir in here, too. Please enjoy, and thank you for your review!

**thedummie2**: No, I will not be doing every episode in the season, though I will be doing a kind of overview of what's going on through Teyla's eyes every now and then. I don't like to torture people any more than is absolutely necessary, honest. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**Spoilers for "Rising, pt. 2" ahead.**

Author's notes: There is a little bit of Shweir in this chapter, too, and we finally get to see the grand city of Atlantis. Sorry, Ronon fans, there's only a few mentions of him in this chapter, but I'll make up for it next one, I promise. Yea! Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone as always. Please enjoy, please don't kill me, and please review!

**Chapter 12**

_Rising, pt. 2_

"Teyla!"

She heard Sheppard's call from behind her but didn't slow. Every thought, every emotion, everything inside her was driving her towards the village (and, the logical part of her brain reminded, towards the danger), and nothing was going to make her stop. She had to get to Kyana before the Wraith did.

Overhead, Teyla heard the buzzing drone of a Dart, and she ducked farther into the shadows, blending into the night as well as the shadows themselves.

Then, behind her, she heard a loud, staccato noise, and she stopped and turned to go back. _Don't tell me. . ._ Sure enough, Major Sheppard was firing at the shadows, a terrified look on his face and in his eyes.

Teyla walked straight through one of the apparitions with confidence, drawing her an incredulous look from Sheppard. "They are not really there," she said firmly, pointing up towards the sky. "The Wraith can make you see things that are not there. We must hurry." And then she was running once more as if her stride had never broken.

_Kyana, please be there when I get back to the village. Please be there. . .I cannot survive without you, too._ She only prayed that she could reach Kyana before the Wraith reached either of them.

"Teyla!"

Sheppard's cry reached her ears right before a searing pain exploded through her, a bright light blinded her, and then everything went completely black.

_Athos_

"Teyla?" Sheppard raised his head from where he'd flopped face first into the leaves, looking around the immediate area but not seeing the pretty Athosian anywhere. She was just. . ._gone_.

_Crap._ John scrambled to his feet and continued his headlong dash towards the village, now close enough to hear the screams and cries from the villagers and his own people.

One of the Marine's voices burst through his radio along with a load of static. "Sir, the Colonel's been taken!"

John muttered a particularly foul epithet and slowed his pace momentarily. _That makes Teyla and Colonel Sumner. Who the heck are these creatures?_

This thought had barely had time to grow in his mind before Ford contacted him by radio. "The Gate's coming on again!" the young lieutenant reported in a nervous voice. "Two enemy ships approaching."

John, as the temporary military commander in Sumner's absence, made a split second decision. "Let them go! There are friendlies on board." Another thought struck him; he didn't know if it would work, but he figured it was worth a shot. "Look at the symbols on the DHD and burn them into your mind. Maybe we can follow them that way and get our people back."

When Sheppard at last reached the village, he was met with a sight of utter destruction that made his stomach churn. Tents that had been sturdily standing only an hour previous were now crumpled and burning, little pinpoints of light that flickered eerily in the suddenly deathly still air.

Then, off to his right, John spotted the smoldering remains of what had once been one of the enemy ships. Apparently someone had managed to shoot it down, or it had crashed, and now it lay in a crumpled heap at the edge of the lake by the village.

Movement inside the wreckage made him yank his weapon up in horror. An arm, which was not connected to a body, was creeping across the sand with its fingers guiding it.

It was like something out of a bad horror movie, and John quickly decided that he wasn't enjoying the show. With another muttered curse, he shot the arm full of holes. It gave him some degree of comfort and satisfaction to watch it flop motionless to the ground.

Footsteps and a small voice calling out behind him made him spin to face Kyana, who stopped when she saw the pale, bullet-riddled hand and arm lying on the ground. Then her tearful green eyes moved up to Sheppard's face, and she reached out to clutch his hand as if in some degree of reassurance. "Help me," she whispered softly. "I can't find my mother."

John knelt in the sand and gently wrapped his arms around the little girl, looking over her mass of dark hair to the devastation of Kyana's village. How was he going to tell this poor, innocent little girl that her mother was gone?

Sheppard motioned for one of the Marines to come over and wordlessly pointed to the hand. The young kid paled, but nodded and gathered the hand to take back to Atlantis. Maybe their physician, Carson Beckett, could make something out of it.

John sighed and hoisted Kyana into his arms, resting her against his hip as he headed towards the small band of Athosians that were beginning to creep out of the woods. "It's all right, folks!" he called out to them, trying his best to sound reassuring if only for the shaking little girl in his arms. "I need you to pack up what's left of your belongings as soon as possible. I'm going to get you to a safe place."

While the others quickly went about their salvaging, Sheppard carried Kyana over to the tent she said was her and her mother's. The little girl never said a word as she went about her packing, stuffing clothes and other various bobbles into roomy cloth bags. There was a sad look on her face as she went about her business, and occasionally she'd reach up and finger the jeweled pendant hanging on a chord around her neck.

Sheppard jumped when a soft voice spoke next to him. "Her father was taken by the Wraith long ago. The pendant was his."

John turned to face the kind faced older woman standing next to him. "There was a culling here recently?" he asked.

The woman shook her head. "No." She offered no other explanation, instead setting down her own belongings and quietly helping Kyana gather hers and her mother's.

John sighed as he watched them. Who knew such destruction could exist in another galaxy as well?

_Atlantis_

The first thing John noticed upon return to Atlantis was the group of personnel gathered in the Gateroom.

The second was the deep, guttural rumbling around him, and the shuddering beneath his feet.

The third, and final, thing he noticed was the ticked off look on Doctor Weir's face.

_Uh oh, I'm in for it now._

Weir grabbed him by his jacket sleeve and dragged him halfway across the airy Gateroom. "Who are all these people?" she asked him in a hiss.

"Survivors from the settlement. We were attacked. Sumner and some others were taken." He looked up and around, once more noticing the rumbling and the shaking. "What's going on here?"

"We are in no condition to help anyone right now." That look still hadn't abandoned Elizabeth's face; in fact, it had gotten worse over the course of his hurried update.

"What's going on here?" he repeated, having a sinking feeling that he knew what it was but needing to hear for sure before he freaked.

Weir's voice had a note of forced calm when she spoke. "We are about to abandon the city."

John caught her drift with no problems and pointed back towards the direction of the Stargate. "You know, going back there is a really bad idea." _I wouldn't even send my worst enemy back there. . ._

Elizabeth's hands curled into fists. "Major Sheppard, the shield is about to fail and the ocean is about to come crashing in on us. Do you have a better place for us to go, or not?"

John spun back to face the villagers and looked straight at Teyla's daughter. "Kyana, do you know any other addresses that we could Gate to?" He was desperate now.

Kyana blinked, looking surprised that John had asked her opinion. "Yes, many."

Sheppard took the little girl by the arm and steered her towards the staircase. _Good. We may get out of this yet._

Elizabeth was standing with her jaw slack. "But she's just a girl!" she protested weakly.

Kyana looked at her, a touch of pride in her fiery green eyes. "I am Kyana!" she said, as if that explained everything to poor Doctor Weir.

John figured that if they got out of this one alive there would be time for introductions later. Right now, however. . . "She's pleased to meet you. Come on, let's go."

Suddenly Doctor Rodney McKay appeared at the railing of the balcony above him, and Sheppard detected a note of panic in the scientist's voice as he yelled: "The shield is collapsing!"

Almost before the words left McKay's mouth the entire city bucked severely under him, throwing both him and Kyana to the stairs with a violent thrust that knocked the breath out of him.

Below, in the Gateroom, nervous cries echoed as boxes and crates crashed to the floor all around. Doctor Weir avoided one as she headed for the stairs, half stumbling, half crawling up them towards him.

In the control room, one of the technicians said: "I'm dialing an address!" There was a note of panic in that voice, a panic that was hanging thickly in the air like a blanket.

"No! Wait!" Elizabeth fell against him, and John braced himself against the stairs to steady himself. Keeping his left arm around Kyana, he wrapped his right around Weir and held on to her, trying to keep her from being banged up too much by the quaking city beneath them.

"We're moving!" John finally managed to yell, half to himself and half to anyone else that was listening. He felt Kyana bury her face in his shoulder, and Weir was clutching the collar of his jacket, her face hidden in his neck as if he were her lifeline. In any other situation, he wouldn't have minded having such a beautiful woman in his arms, but at the moment he decided that he'd better admire Elizabeth later and concentrate on the serious matter at hand now.

Time, which seemed to have slowed when the city gave the first hard shake, finally returned to normal, and John released Doctor Weir, scrambling to his feet to help pull both her and Kyana to their feet.

"We're on the surface," Ford said softly from behind Sheppard as they headed up the steps. There was a note of awe in the young lieutenant's voice that John felt deep inside himself.

John followed Weir to the closest window, pausing next to her to stare at the amazing sight that met his eyes.

Water was still sheeting down the window and off the buildings below them, tumbling like mini waterfalls into the ocean that was now below them instead of above them. A large white tipped wave was rolling away from the city, heading towards where the horizon and the reddish gold sun was beginning to rise.

Kyana ducked under his arm, letting out a small sound of amazement as she gazed out at the breathtaking vista before them.

Next to John, Doctor Weir spoke in a hushed and reverent voice: "I was hoping for another day. Looks like we just got a whole lot more than that." She paused for a long moment, as if pondering her next words, before speaking again. "Let's not waste it."

John hid a smile. He knew there was a reason why he liked this woman.

_Unknown planet_

Teyla snapped back to her senses with a gasp, jolting to a seated position while at the same time turning her head to examine the room she was lying in.

Behind and to the left of her, four of five of her people milled in the shadows, watching her with nervous expressions. The one good thing Teyla could find in this situation was that Kyana was not among them, so hopefully her daughter had escaped the culling.

Closer to the door of the Wraith cell she was in stood the one named Sumner and another man dressed similarly to him. They were both peering out into the hall, obviously trying to figure out a way to get out of the cell.

The cold, slimy feeling inside her told her that there would be no way out, though she waited for the two men to figure it out themselves. It was doubtful they'd listen to her, anyway.

Sumner turned to face her, an unreadable look on his face. "Any idea what to expect?" he questioned.

Teyla swallowed hard, trying to imagine what it would have been like for Ronon to go through this alone. It wasn't something she liked thinking about. "No."

Sumner was starting to say more when heavy, dreadful sounding footsteps were heard coming down the hall towards them.

Halling stepped closer to the cell door, a concerned look in his eyes. "Someone comes," he said, stating the obvious in a voice filled with apprehension.

Teyla clenched her teeth and curled her hands into fists as she tried to ignore the sounds coming towards her; the irrepressible stench of death; and the chilling feeling slithering through her.

If she wasn't consciously trying to ignore it all, she knew she would go insane.

Around the corner at the opposite end of the hall came a pale skinned, white haired creature that paused in front of the cell, slitted pupils examining each person in the room before it drew back its lips and hissed hungrily. At the same moment as he hissed, the door whispered open and allowed entrance to the two masked horrors standing directly behind him.

Sumner stepped forward, already speaking. "I'm Colonel Marshall Sum. . ."

He got no farther than that, because the lead Wraith motioned with his hand, not even touching him but throwing him nearly halfway across the cell.

The lead Wraith hissed something and turned back around, leaving the two masked warriors to grab Teyla's assistant, Toran, by his throat and drag him out, his terrified cries fading into the distance as Teyla cried out after them: "No, take me instead!"

It was too late. They were gone.

Sumner looked at her, an expression of mixed shock and fury on his face.

Teyla shook her head and turned back towards the corner of the cell she'd claimed as hers. "They are Wraith," she said softly. "They have no need to explain themselves." She leaned back against the wall and slid down it, resting her head in her hands and wishing more than anything else that she could just have her home and her family back together again.

She would ask for nothing else if only to see Kyana and Ronon just one last time. . .

_Unknown location_

"Teyla!"

She snapped awake, her surroundings transforming from Sateda to the inside of a Wraith cell in a heartbreaking few moments. "What has happened?" she asked, placing a hand to her throbbing head.

Halling was leaning over her, casting worried looks over his shoulder as he did so. "The Wraith returned. They took the one called Sumner."

Teyla closed her eyes briefly. She had not cared for the man, but she had not wished a fate like the one he now faced on him. "Is everyone else all right?" She didn't know why she'd fallen into such a deep sleep; perhaps it was her mind trying to keep her from suffering at the feeling of the Wraith all over this place, wherever it was.

Halling nodded. "We are all fine." Then he stiffened, his head turning towards the entrance of the cell. "Someone comes," he whispered.

Teyla scrambled to her feet and followed him to the doorway, amazed to see Major Sheppard peering at her. "Major?" she questioned, amazed to see him.

He flashed her a slight smile and crouched down on the other side of the door from her. "Shh," he cautioned, throwing a nervous look over his shoulder. "Are you all alright?"

Halling nodded, and Teyla leaned a hand against the door and hesitantly whispered: "My daughter. . .is she. . .?" She couldn't finish the question. She wouldn't be able to bear it if something terrible had happened to her.

Sheppard offered her a soft smile. "Kyana is fine, and so is Jinto," he said, aiming the last comment at Halling.

Teyla closed her eyes in relief, at least a little bit of the horrible feeling in her stomach slipping away. "Thank the Ancestors. . ." she whispered softly to herself.

Sheppard was eyeing the people in the cell. "Where's Colonel Sumner?" he asked.

"He was taken by the Wraith," Bates, the other man dressed like Sumner in the cell, whispered.

"We don't know where," Teyla supplied. _Or when_, her mind supplied guiltily.

Sheppard muttered what Teyla assumed to be an epithet. "Well, how about _when_?" he questioned, missing the wince on Teyla's face.

"Not long," Halling supplied for her.

"I knew something had to go wrong," Sheppard muttered under his breath. He reached for the communication device on his vest and mumbled into it, then turned to Ford, who was with him. "Get some C-4 ready and blow a hole in this cell and get these people out of here when I give the signal."

Ford look confused. "Where are you going?"

Sheppard looked up with a determined expression on his face. "I'm going to rescue Colonel Sumner."

Teyla bit her lip, reigning in the urge to ask him not to go. No doubt it would be far too late for Sumner, and Sheppard seemed like a trustworthy man. Perhaps he and his people would even make good allies. The last thing she wanted was for the same fate to befall him that had happened to so many in her life, including her husband. She watched the Major slip away, knowing that the ache in her stomach wasn't caused by the Wraith this time.

If only things could be different. . .

_Unknown planet_

"Kyana!" Teyla got down on her knees and braced herself as her little girl threw herself into her arms, wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck in a strangle hold.

Teyla stood, burying her face in Kyana's neck as she felt her daughter's legs wrap around her waist. "I am so glad you are safe," she whispered, kissing Kyana's dark hair.

The little girl looked her in the eyes, a somber look on her face. "Did you see Papa?"

Teyla swallowed hard. "No," she said softly. How had Kyana known that she had held out a little hope inside her that, since she had been taken to a Wraith ship, that she might see her husband again? "I did not see him."

Kyana was silent for a moment before hugging Teyla again. "But you are safe," she declared. "That is the most important."

Teyla lifted her head from Kyana's hair, taking a moment to marvel at her surroundings. Here she was, in the city of the Ancestors, and she still could not quite bring herself to believe the series of rapid events that had brought her here.

After Sheppard had left, Ford had quietly slipped off after him, leaving Bates to attach explosives to the cell. It was a while before the floor beneath them rumbled, and the door to the cell suddenly had a small man sized hole blown in it, just big enough for everyone to escape through.

They had met up with Sheppard and Ford on the way out of the Wraith base they were in. Sumner hadn't been with them, and Teyla knew in that instant that she'd been right, that the man hadn't made it. She took a brief moment to mourn the loss, then moved on after the others.

Teyla had barely managed to escape being culled again, this time managing to avoid it by throwing herself into Ford and knocking them both out of the way of a beam. Sheppard had shown up then and saved both their lives, but she knew that even though they were now secured inside an Ancestor's ship headed towards the stars that the danger wasn't over yet.

She had been right. A massive battle between the single Ancestor ship and the numerous Wraith ships erupted in space, forcing Major Sheppard to pilot the ship, fire weapons, and snap orders at Lieutenant Ford at once. Despite the fact that the little ship had taken many hits, it had endured safely, and seemingly forever after her terrifying adventure had begun, it was over. The Ring had deposited them safely in the city of the Ancestors, and some miraculous covering over the device had kept the Wraith ships from following them.

Teyla closed her eyes and hugged Kyana close, grateful that both she and her daughter were safe at last. She pushed away the thought at the back of her mind that whispered: _At least you are for now_, choosing instead to believe that here no enemy could touch them.

For now, that was good enough.

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**I feel like that isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Keep an eye open for Chapter 13, coming tomorrow!**_


	13. Midnight Waltz

Please see first chapter for rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 13/?

**mckaychick**: Thank you!

**Wraith named Michael**: Sorry about the last chapter. I hope that this one makes up for it! (And your friends look rather hungry again. . .)

**Nerwen Aldarion** and **Tinuviel Undomiel**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you both enjoyed this chapter. I was quite disappointed in it myself, but I'm glad someone got enjoyment out of reading it (it was hard to write, for some reason, it just didn't turn out on screen the way it did in my head. Hm.). And I was planning on doing at least part of "38 Minutes" and "Storm & Eye," though since this is a mostly Ronon/Teyla fic, most of it will be from Teyla's POV. Though I will put some Shweir POV's in just for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Nykky**: Thank you for the review! It will still be a while before Teyla and the team meet Ronon again, but I will still be having POVs from him in the coming chapters.

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! I agree that it was necessary, but I still think I could have done it better. Maybe it was the three hours of sleep that made writing so hard yesterday. . .

**thedummie2**: Thank you! There's a Ronon POV in this chapter, but I'm afraid it'll still be a little while before we have a chapter that is entirely Ronon focused. Please don't kill me. . . And I know the 3 AM feeling very well. . .

Author's notes: Part of this chapter was inspired by the song "Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra from her CD, "Pure." I first heard the song on "Dancing with the Stars," when Mario Lopez and Karina Smirnoff were doing their waltz, and I absolutely fell in love with it. When I listened closer to the words, the first thought that popped in my head was "OMG, this would be good for Teyla and Ronon!" And so the first scene of this chapter was born. (If you've never heard "Dark Waltz" before, I suggest going out and finding it: it's gorgeous! It would also be good for an R/T music vid. . .hm.) As always, unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine alone. Hope you enjoy, please review, and please don't kill me!

**Chapter 13**

_Midnight Waltz_

A warm breeze whispered through the meadow, rustling the leaves on the trees and gently setting the bright spring flowers to waving. The gentle fingers through her hair brought a peace to her mind that she hadn't felt since at least when Kyana was born.

The silver moonlight streaming down from above bathed the entire field in an almost ethereal glow, adding to the feeling of absolute relaxation and peace that she currently felt. She had no clue where she was, why she was there, how she got there, or whether she was awake or dreaming, but in some strange way it didn't seem to matter. All she knew was that it seemed right to be there, that there was a reason why she should be at this place at this time.

Teyla ran a hand over her turquoise dress and walked barefooted through the long grass, face tipped up towards the sky and eyes closed in bliss. She didn't remember ever being here before, but she wished she had now; it was a beautiful and peaceful place, just the kind of location she needed to calm herself and relax.

About halfway through the meadow she paused, gazing out over the vista before her and wishing, for just the briefest of moments, that she could remain here forever.

She closed her eyes and breathed out, tuning out all her thoughts and focusing on her surroundings. Off in the distance some night creature chirped merrily; another howled at the moon overhead; and from behind her. . .

Her eyes snapped open, but a hand on her waist prevented her from turning. "Sh," a soft voice whispered in her ear. "Don't turn around."

Teyla leaned back slightly, her back resting against a strong chest that she'd recognize anywhere. "Ronon. . ."

He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his forehead on top of her head. "I've missed you so much," he whispered huskily in her ear. "If only you knew. . ."

Teyla tipped her head back, slipping her eyes closed as Ronon turned her around and hugged her to him. "Come home with me," she whispered, her throat thick with tears. "Please, I cannot live without you anymore."

Ronon's arms tightened around her, and beneath her ear she heard his heartbeat quicken. "I wish I could, Teyla. But I can't. I'm so sorry, I can't."

Teyla curled the fringe of Ronon's shirt into her fist. "Why not?" she whispered, her heart crying out in pain, anguished tears streaming down her cheeks. "I need you, Ronon. Kyana and I both do."

Ronon shook his head. "I want to come home, Teyla. But I can't. I'd be putting both you and Kyana in too much danger if I did."

Teyla tipped her head up and slowly opened her eyes, meeting Ronon's intense green gaze with her tearful one. "Then do one final thing for me."

Dex tipped his head to the side, an inquisitive look on his green eyes. "Anything, Teyla."

She closed her eyes and whispered: "Dance with me. Please, just one last time."

Ronon wrapped his arms around her and stepped forward, moving as easily and in rhythm with her as he had the night of the Harvest Festival when they had first danced, when he had first kissed her.

Teyla rested her head against Ronon's chest and began to sing softly, a song of the Ancestors that she had found herself thinking of often as of late. It was a heartbreakingly beautiful song, telling of one last dance for two true loves before one was forever taken away. The lament and sorrow in every note of the song brought yet another bittersweet pain to her heart; another tear to her eye; another final moment with Ronon before he disappeared again, perhaps this time without ever coming back.

As the final few notes died from her lips and were lost to the wind, Teyla collapsed out of Ronon's arms and to her knees as though she'd been speared through the heart. "Do not leave again, please," she whispered. "I do not care what I have to do, where I have to go, just please do not leave me."

Ronon knelt next to her, his strong arms going around her so he could pull her to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Teyla," he whispered. "I want to stay, I want you to come with me, I never want to be separated from you again, but I can't risk it. It's too dangerous to be near me, Teyla. You can't stay, and I can't come, because I can't lose you."

Teyla threaded her fingers through Ronon's dreadlocks, pulling his head down to hers so she could capture his lips in a desperate kiss. "You will never lose me," she vowed, both to herself and to him. "_Never_."

Ronon reached out and snagged one of the flowers, tucking it into her hair and kissing her temple. "Teyla Emmagan, you can never know how much I love you," he whispered. "I will never forget you, and I promise, someday I will come home."

Teyla tasted the saltiness of Ronon's own tears as he leaned forward and kissed her, mixing with her own and remaining on her lips even as he pulled away.

She slowly opened her eyes, her gaze met with an empty meadow that almost seemed to whisper the fact that Ronon had never been there; but she knew he had because of the salt on her lips and the memory of their midnight waltz.

_Atlantis_

Teyla woke with tears streaming down her cheeks and pain in her heart. She glanced over at Kyana's bed just to make sure she hadn't woken her daughter with her dream.

She hadn't. Kyana was still asleep, blissfully unaware of the turmoil in her mother's dreams.

Teyla slipped from her bed and quickly pulled on her Atlantis uniform before quietly leaving her and Kyana's bedroom. It had become far too stuffy and close in there, and she needed some air from outside.

She wandered the halls for a few minutes, admiring the beauty in the Ancestors' architecture as she went along. The great care they'd taken in constructing their grand city was obvious in every colored tile and every symmetrical design on the walls, ceiling, and floor. She loved the city of the Ancestors, but sometimes she wish for home, whether it be her tent on Athos or her apartment with Ronon on Sateda. Just _home_.

At last she came upon a door to a balcony and she slipped outside, leaning against the railing and staring out over the expansive ocean. Atlantis was beautiful and airy, but there was nothing like being outside, able to look up at the stars without a window or ceiling between you and them. As of yet, there was no comparison.

She had only been alone with her thoughts for a few minutes when the door behind her slid open to admit someone else. Teyla immediately spun around, hands automatically flying up into a blocking stance.

Major Sheppard froze in the doorway of the balcony, eyeing her as though he expected her to attack him. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said softly, sounding sincere.

Teyla relaxed and turned back to the balcony railing. "It is fine," she told him. "I was just not expecting anyone else to be up this late at night." She looked at the timepiece around her wrist, then sighed. "Or, rather, this early in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep. Came out here for some air and to think." Sheppard came over and leaned next to her, a few inches between their shoulders. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned, his tone heavily laced with obvious curiosity.

Teyla hesitated, wondering what she should say. What if it was a question she did not want to answer? "You may ask," she finally said. "I will not guarantee that you will receive an answer."

Major Sheppard chuckled. "I suppose I deserved that one." Then he turned serious again, shifting so he was looking at her instead of the ocean. "It's about your daughter, Kyana."

Something in Teyla's heart constricted, because she had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Yes?" she asked anyway.

John hesitated, seeming to be struggling with how to phrase his question. Finally he just sighed and asked it outright. "What happened to her father?" He must have seen the way her hands tightened around the railing, for he rushed on with a hurried apology. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just. . ."

Teyla shook her head. "I understand. If I am to be on your team, you need to know about my background, about anything that may sway me and put our lives. . .your lives. . . in danger." She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and turned to look at Sheppard. "May I ask you a question?"

John blinked, obviously not having expected this. "Sure."

"Have you ever been in love? Have you ever bonded?"

Sheppard hesitated a moment, then responded softly: "No to both questions."

Teyla leaned against the railing again and gazed out over the expansive city. "I was, once, long ago. I met Kyana's father when he came to Athos searching for allies against the Wraith. We eventually fell in love, and he asked me to take bonding vows with him. I refused at first, wondering about my people. If I bonded with him and left Athos, my people would be left leaderless." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, all those old emotions churning back up inside like a crashing wave. "Charin convinced me that I should follow my heart, not my mind. So I took the bonding vows, and I moved with him to his world." Teyla stopped, swallowing back the tears biting at the backs of her eyes.

Sheppard gave her a sympathetic look. "Charin told me that Kyana's father had been taken by the Wraith," he said softly. "But I guess I just thought he was Athosian."

Teyla shook her head. "No. The Wraith attacked Sateda about three months after we took our vows. He got me to the Ring, but was taken by a Dart before he could go through to Athos with me." She quickly swiped at her cheeks, brushing away her bitter tears. "It was not until after I had returned to Athos that I found out I was pregnant with Kyana. She has never known her father, and her father has never known her, or even about her. And now I doubt that they will have the opportunity to know each other." She sighed heavily. "I still love him, and hope that someday I can find him alive somewhere, though it is doubtful I ever will. I have only ever loved only him, and always will. . ." She trailed off, the last comment more to herself than Sheppard, though she knew he heard her.

John was silent for a long time, obviously thinking about what she'd just told him. "I'm sorry," he finally said, his voice low. "But if you, or Kyana, ever need anything. . ."

Teyla turned to smile at Sheppard, understanding his meaning. "Thank you, Major Sheppard. Your offer is very much appreciated." She pushed a long curl of hair behind her ear and turned back to the ocean, which was just beginning to lighten with the first few hints of sunrise. "And I promise that I shall not fail you, nor your team."

Sheppard reached out and awkwardly patted her hand, a hesitant and yet comforting gesture of a new friendship. "I know, Teyla. That's why I want you on my team." He stood for another long moment, then muttered something about going to meet Elizabeth for breakfast and left the balcony.

Teyla looked at the few stars that were still faintly visible in the early morning sky. "Ronon, wherever you are, stay safe." Then she quietly began to hum again, her mind taking her back to a midnight waltz that she wished she could relive in real life. . .

_Unknown planet_

_Teyla, where are you?_ Ronon shifted slightly so the hard ground beneath him was no longer poking his back and continued his study of the night sky. _There are so many stars, so many worlds. But which one is home?_

Off to his left, the small fire he built popped and flared higher. Ronon scowled at the extra light and shaded his eyes against the orange glow, wishing he could see the sky clearer. But he had to build a fire because this night was cold, and he needed the warmth and not necessarily the light.

For over five years now he'd been gazing up into the sky, wondering if Teyla was still alive. More recently, he began wondering where she was, because he knew she was still alive, because he'd seen her. She had looked a little older; her hair had been longer; but there had been no doubt in his mind who she was. Some things changed with age, but some didn't, and that included the feeling that raised up deep inside his heart whenever he saw Teyla. Not even the way she sang had changed; her voice was still as clear and sweet as it had been back when she sang for him at home on Sateda.

Home. How he wished he knew where that was, because it seemed like forever since he had been there; how he wished he could go back there, if only for a little while. He wished he had the power to turn back time, to somehow stop everything from happening. That he had somehow convinced Teyla to leave Sateda earlier, that he had agreed to leave with her. Now it was too late; their entire world and life together had been ripped apart with a vicious ferocity that still left him aching inside.

Perhaps if he went to Athos and did not stay there long, just enough time to see her again and tell her how much he loved her and missed her. . .

_No_. He couldn't. There was no way. He'd spent little time on other planets as well, and the Wraith had come through directly behind him and destroyed those worlds. He couldn't risk that happening to Teyla and her people, ever. He would just have to keep on fighting, keep on winning, and pray that someday he would be able to return to Teyla without having to worry about the Wraith following them and destroying them both for what he'd dared do.

But if only he could go home now, if only for a blink in time to hold Teyla just once more. . .

Ronon rolled into a sitting position and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. The thoughts of her were haunting him, tearing him apart inside, absolutely driving him mad.

He threw his head back and screamed one heartbroken, anguished word to the skies above in confused and bitter anger: "_Why?!_"

Then he buried his face in his arms and did the one thing that he hadn't been able to do for five long years.

Ronon Dex cried.

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I have had that ending scene in my head forever and have been waiting for this chapter to write it in, because it seemed like such a perfect, melancholy chapter to put it in. I've had the dance scene in my head for a while, too, but I'd never had a song to put with it until recently. I hope it didn't come across as too cheesy. . . I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter tomorrow!**_


	14. Hard Decisions

Please see first chapter for disclaimers, pairings, warnings, etc.

Part 14/?

**Nerwen Aldarion** and **Tinuviel Undomiel**: Thank you so much! I'm not doing "38 Minutes" _per se_ (sorry), but there is going to be a Shweir shippy goodness scene in this chapter connected to "38 Minutes." (Sorry. . .please don't kill me for not doing the whole thing. . .) I'm glad the dance scene had the effect I wanted it to, because I was so afraid it would seem cheesy and overdone. I'm so glad! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**SuperRainbowMuffin**: Thank you so much! I hope this one is good, too. . .

**Wraith named Michael**: Yes, your people are very mean for what they do to us poor lowly humans. . . But, as long as you feel sorry for doing it, I suppose you're forgiven at least partly. I'm glad that the dancing didn't come across as too cheesy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**thedummie2**: Sorry about the Darth Vader moment. I was so happy that the dancing scene turned out right that I completely forgot about "Star Wars" and that Ronon went a little Luke Skywalker there. . .oops. I'm sorry about taking so long for Ronon to come back, but there's still so much story to tell before he does. And, besides, the closer to Ronon's story we are the closer we are to the end of the story (and that makes me sad, because I'm having a total blast writing this). But, I promise you, that Ronon and Teyla will meet up with each other again before the story is over. Cross my heart! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! Hope this chapter is good, too. . .

**Spoilers for both "38 Minutes" and "Suspicion" in this chapter.**

Author's notes: Okay, this chapter will have a mini update from Teyla's POV. I'm not doing the episode "38 Minutes" _per se_, but I am having some Shweir here, and I am kind of going to have an episode in a nutshell (does that make sense?) and try to make it flow right. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

_Hard Decisions_

After being trapped in a ship of the Ancestors for over half an hour, Teyla was very glad to be back on Atlantis. However, she was quite concerned about her new friend, Major Sheppard, and how he was fairing after a Wraithlike bug had attached itself to his neck and attempted to feed.

This was why she found herself on the way to the infirmary to check on him, having left Kyana with Charin so she could hear a bedtime story. For now, Teyla had business to attend to, and she planned on not getting sidetracked in any way.

However, despite her best intentions she found herself sidetracked. . ._majorly_ sidetracked. . .when she reached the infirmary.

Major Sheppard's attention was already preoccupied by the dark haired woman sitting next to his bed. He was looking at her with a kind of sad wistfulness while Doctor Elizabeth Weir herself continued quietly speaking, punctuating her words with nervous little hand gestures.

Teyla hesitated. If she dared move, either forward into the infirmary or back into the hall, she would be noticed. But she didn't want to stay, because she got the impression that she was interrupting something very personal. . .

Doctor Weir's words confirmed her suspicion. "Don't ever do that to me again," she said softly.

John looked a tad sheepish. "Sorry," he said, reaching out the hand not connected to an IV to grasp Weir's.

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against her and Sheppard's joined hands. "We agreed while we were still on Earth that we wouldn't let what we feel for each other distract us, but. . ." She trailed off, obviously struggling with her words. "Right now it's just so hard," she finally admitted.

John pulled his hand out of Weir's and rested it against Elizabeth's hair. "I know, I feel the same way," he said, voice soft. "That's what I wanted to say, back in the Jumper."

Elizabeth raised her head from where it was still resting on her hand, one eyebrow slowly raising curiously.

Sheppard faltered slightly. "I mean. . .I wanted to say that I really do appreciate you, and that I'm thankful for the chance you've given me, both in Atlantis and in your heart."

Elizabeth softly smiled, a light entering her eyes that Teyla was sure only Major Sheppard had ever seen. "You have the gene," she told him. "And more than that, you're a good person. You have potential, and I knew that Atlantis would benefit greatly from having you here."

For his part, Sheppard looked quite embarrassed. "I don't know about that," he mumbled. "I'm trouble giftwrapped."

Weir chuckled softly. "That you are." She sobered then, quickly, and looked back at Sheppard with a serious expression on her face. "I'm serious, though. Please be careful."

John tugged on Weir's hand, pulling her up so she was sitting on the edge of his infirmary bed instead of the chair. "I promise," he said, solemnly, his hand moving up to cup Elizabeth's cheek.

Teyla took the opportunity when they were both distracted to slip away, deciding that it would probably be better to come back later, when Doctor Weir was not there. She would also not tell Major Sheppard what she had witnessed; from the way they were acting theirs was a secret romance, and Teyla decided it best to leave them alone and not let either of them know that she knew.

Kyana was already asleep by the time Teyla arrived back at Charin's quarters. "She fell asleep halfway through my tale," Charin informed Teyla as the young Athosian woman lifted her daughter into her arms. "I believe she wore herself out today exploring with Jinto."

Teyla pressed a kiss to Kyana's dark hair. "It would not surprise me," she said, smiling slightly as the little girl groaned and turned her face into her mother's neck. It was obvious that she was very tired, and Teyla figured she needed to get her home and in bed quickly. "Thank you for watching her, Charin."

Charin nodded and rose gracefully from her chair, resting her forehead against Teyla's in a brief show of maternal affection. "Sleep well, my dear. May your dreams be sweet."

Teyla thanked Charin and left, walking through the dimly lit halls of Atlantis with a confused feeling inside her. She had thought that perhaps Major Sheppard had been lying to her when he said he had never been in love (perhaps he hadn't lied as far as being bonded, but Teyla had learned long ago how to read people when they were lying), and that just proved it. It occurred to her that Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir were wanting to keep their relationship secret, for whatever private reasons they had, and Teyla wasn't going to question Sheppard on it. She was, however, going to inwardly hope them the best.

After Teyla tucked Kyana into her bed, she changed clothes herself and slid into her own. But sleep eluded her, leaving her mind with time to spin anxiously with thoughts that she had been entertaining ever since coming to the city of the Ancestors.

The outworlders were a race technologically above Athos, with powerful weapons and the ability to fight the Wraith with deadly precision; perhaps they were even powerful enough to defeat the Wraith, but that was a thought for another night. For now, Teyla was wondering about Ronon; on the off chance that if he was alive and out there somewhere, if these outworlders from the far away planet of Earth could help her find him and bring him here to live with her and Kyana, the daughter he'd never known he had. Teyla had told him in dreams, but she knew that dreams counted for nothing, that she had to tell him face to face.

Teyla rolled over onto her side, looking across the moonlit room to her daughter's bed. _Oh, Kyana, I am so sorry for everything that has happened to us. . ._ She sighed and turned her head into her pillow to wipe away her tears. _Ronon, we need you. Kyana is growing more each day, and you are missing her entire life. I am so lost here, so alone in this foreign place, and I need to know what to do. . ._

As expected, there was no answer. In some crazy way she had almost expected the door to open and Ronon come in; and, failing that, she had wanted him to send her some sort of message from the dead. But, since neither of those things happened, she was left with the same feeling she'd had ever since Ronon had been swept up by that Dart on Sateda:

Alone.

_Athos_

"_No, no, no!_" Ronon fell to his knees, staring in shock and horror at the charred and broken remains of what had once been Teyla's village. The now cold remnants of tents were crumpled and scattered about the clearing, a chilling and empty remainder of the people who had once lived in them.

Something had been telling him to come to Athos, that Teyla was in danger, but little had he known that he'd be met with nothing but utter destruction. . .

"Teyla. . ." Ronon scrambled to his feet again, struggling to remember after all these years where her tent had been located in the general setup, desperate to find something, anything, remaining that would let him know that she had survived the devastation here.

After three tries he finally found Teyla's tent, and he methodically began to shift through the half charred and collapsed remnants of it, looking for familiar things of hers that would have burned with the tent or not remained if she'd managed to escape.

Nothing. The only things left inside the tent were the table and chairs, the pallet she had slept on, and, in the corner, a broken pile of wood that could once have been a cradle.

A _cradle_. . .?

Ronon stepped back, feeling everything inside him twist painfully. _ Teyla has a child?_

His first, and natural, thought was that she had been pregnant when the Wraith attacked Sateda had either not told him about it or had not found out until after she escaped Sateda and he had been taken. The second, far more painful, thought was that she had given up on him and bonded with someone else and had that man's child. Would she have done that? Would she have thought him dead and moved on with someone else?

_No._ Ronon shook his head and pushed the thought away, determined not to think about that. He'd go crazy if he did. Instead, he turned to the next tent and examined it, then the next, and the next. . .

He reached the end of the row and turned to look back at where he had been. Nothing left inside any of them, except for furniture. It was as if the Athosians had left before whatever had happened here, and the destruction had happened _after_ they left.

_Please be it, please be it. . ._ The mantra pounded through Ronon's head as he once more looked around the burned village. _Please have escaped. . ._

Teyla was strong, resilient. She would have escaped, and would have gotten her people safe with her. She was still alive out there somewhere, he knew it.

But the question was, where was she now?

Ronon turned away from what had once been Teyla's village and headed back for the Ring. _One of these days, Teyla, I promise I am going to find you again. And this time, I am not going to remain silent. . ._

_Atlantis_

**Two weeks later**

Teyla sat curled up in the corner of the balcony she'd come to call hers, staring out over the ocean. The final fiery red rays of the setting sun cast a beautiful glow over everything, but Teyla couldn't bring herself to enjoy it, any of it.

Her people were leaving the city, going to the mainland that had been discovered only a few days ago. The otherworlders had temporarily been suspicious of her and her people, most particularly her, because the Wraith kept showing up.

It had been discovered that her necklace, lost long ago and recently rediscovered, was the cause of it all. It was a Wraith beacon, made to draw the attention of the enemy directly to the person wearing it and all around them. Apparently Teyla's father had thought it a jewel and made a necklace for her when she was a little girl. Instead, it had turned out to be the near destruction of his people.

Now the Athosians wanted to move to the mainland, away from the outworlders, and make a new life for themselves. Even though they would be cut off from the Ring, they seemed to be happy with this arrangement and didn't seem inclined to leave the mainland of Atlantica once they reached it.

Teyla was heartbroken. She had wanted nothing but the best for her people, and that was why she had agreed to come to Atlantis in the first place. It was safe here, the people were kind and generous, and now her people wanted to leave.

She didn't. But that brought yet another problem: she couldn't go with her people because she had a commitment to Major Sheppard's team. And, because of that, she would not be on Atlantis for periods of time, and she had no idea who would take care of Kyana while she was gone. There was no way she could keep her daughter with her in the city when she wouldn't even be there half the time.

The door slid open, and Teyla looked up to see Charin standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her features. "Teyla? Everyone is looking for you."

Teyla turned way from her friend, back towards the ocean. "I wish to be alone right now."

Charin knelt next to her, one gentle hand brushing over Teyla's long hair. "My dear child, what is the matter? I know what you are like when you get into this mood, and I also know you are very concerned about something. What is it?"

Teyla buried her face in her hands. "I have to let Kyana go," she said, anguish in her tone. "I cannot allow her to remain in the city, it is too dangerous. But I cannot leave, because I have a commitment to Major Sheppard and his team. What am I going to do, Charin? Kyana cannot stay in Atlantis, there will be no one to care for her when I have to go offworld, but I do not want to send her to the mainland with the rest of our people."

Charin wrapped her arms around Teyla's shoulders and pulled the shuddering young woman into her arms. "Teyla, my dear, listen to me. I will care for Kyana for you, and you will come to the mainland as often as possible to see us. And, when you cannot come to the mainland, then Kyana and I will come to the Ancestor's city to see you."

Teyla shook her head. "Charin, I love Kyana, she's my daughter. How can I send her away like that?"

Charin continued to comfortingly stroke Teyla's hair. "You are not sending her away, Teyla. You are doing what you must to protect her. I promise to care for her well."

Teyla bit back a sob. "I love her so much, Charin. I do not know how to let her go." A pang went through her heart at the memory of someone else saying those exact words to her: Ronon. That made her cry harder, knowing that her entire family was crumbling apart around her and she was torn in so many different directions, knowing that she had to let go of something to keep herself from breaking, but not knowing what she could let go of.

Charin whispered something in the Ancestor's language, something that sounded like a prayer. "Teyla, one day your family will be together again. I promise you. But for now, we all must make sacrifices for the good of everyone else, including you and your daughter."

Teyla nodded and pulled away from Charin, swiping her hands under her eyes to quickly eradicate her tears. "Very well, Charin. I thank you."

Charin stood with some difficulty and smiled. "Do not thank me, Teyla. You will come often to visit Kyana and teach her all the things a mother should."

Teyla scrambled to her feet and followed Charin back into Atlantis, meeting up with the rest of her people in the bay and wishing each of them a private goodbye, saving Kyana for last.

She knelt in front of her little girl, now a proud six, and pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Behave yourself for Charin," she told her. "I promise that I will come often to visit."

There were tears in Kyana's beautiful green eyes. "Why are you not coming too, Mama?"

Teyla swallowed the lump that had magically reappeared in her throat. "I want to, Kyana, but I cannot. I must remain here, to help Major Sheppard and his people keep our people, including you, safe." She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Kyana's forehead. "I love you, Kyana, and understand that I am not sending you away because I do not. I want you to remain with Charin because it is safer on the mainland than it is here in Atlantis."

Kyana sniffed and threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly. "Come soon," she whispered.

Teyla smiled into her daughter's hair and closed her eyes, enjoying holding her for just a few more brief moments. "I promise, Kyana. I will."

As the Jumper ramp closed off the last sight of her daughter, Teyla ignored the little part of her that questioned her decision. Charin was right, this was for Kyana's safety, but she still couldn't help but miss her already. . .

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_Fairly short chapter this time. Hope you liked the Shweir at the beginning. And now Ronon suspects that he has a child with Teyla. . .maybe. (Hey, I had to do something else to the poor guy. . .he was getting off a little too easy lately.) Next chapter tomorrow!_**


	15. The Storm

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, pairings, warnings, etc.

Part 15/?

**Nerwen Aldarion **and **Tinuviel Undomiel**: Yes, Nerwen, you are evil! LOL. You will kind of find out how John and Elizabeth met and got together in this chapter, because John will be thinking about it. The rest of it will be in the next chapter (tomorrow). Thanks for your review!

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! This one's kind of darker (since it is "Storm"), but I hope it's good, too.

**Wraith named Michael**: I figured it was safe to bring Ronon to Athos now that the Athosians were no longer there. But he still doesn't know if the baby is his or someone else's (poor Ronon. . .). I was going back and forth between the idea that Nerwen Aldarion gave me (Charin staying on Atlantis to be Kyana's nanny) or sending her off to the mainland to stay with Charin and the rest of the Athosians. I spoke to my mum (who is also a writer), and she and I narrowed it down to sending Kyana to the mainland, because it's safer there in a way. This way if something creepy comes through the Stargate it will take longer for that creepy thing to get to the mainland. And thank you for the compliment on the Shweir. . .I love writing them, and was glad that it actually turned out being right (having trouble writing them right now, having a bit of a dry spell). And here's the update for you and your friends, who are _still_ hungrily watching me. . .(wow long one there. . .)

**Megan**: Thank you so much! I was a Sheyla shipper at the beginning of the show, but I definitely made the switch to Shweir after the episodes "Storm" and "Eye." The chemistry between Shep and Weir was undeniable. And, of course, Ronon and Teyla definitely have something, and they're so adorable together, so I couldn't resist shipping them, too. . . I'm glad you have enjoyed my story, and I hope the rest of it is as good. . .

**KateCarter**: Thank you! Truthfully, I want to skip ahead to season 2 as well, particularly to "Runner." (Sh, don't tell anyone else. . .)

Author's notes: I'm bad, I know. This chapter is for the Season 1 episode "The Storm" (this one is for you, **Tinuviel Undomiel**!), so obviously there are spoilers for the episode in here. The chapter will be rotating between Teyla and John Sheppard's points of view, since one will be on Atlantis and the other will be in a Jumper on the mainland (for the duration). I hope you enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 15**

_The Storm_

**Five months later**

"How are the Athosians?"

Major Sheppard's question brought Teyla's attention from where she was walking to him. "They are doing quite well. They are almost ready to begin their planting, and Charin reported that the village is settling in very well, that it feels more like a permanent home."

Sheppard nodded, his attention obviously half on flying the Jumper. "How's Kyana?"

Teyla hesitated. "She misses me," she admitted. "And I miss her. I am definitely looking forward to seeing her."

John turned his head slightly to smile at her. "Bet she's growing like a weed. She's probably almost as tall as I am now."

Teyla smiled dryly. "I highly doubt that, Major. She is only six years old."

One of the Jumper's consoles chirped, drawing both Sheppard and Teyla's attention in that direction. "What is that?"

John's brow furrowed. "The sensors are reading a large mass directly ahead," he said, then mumbled something and tapped the consol. "Come on, come on, that can't be right."

Teyla spotted something out the front of the windscreen, and she narrowed her eyes and leaned against Sheppard's seat with one hand and the center consol with the other. "What is that?"

"What?" John looked up, and Teyla saw his eyes widen. "That can't be right."

"What is it?" To her, it looked like a huge, boiling mass of black clouds that covered the entire horizon. But, like Sheppard said, that couldn't possibly be right.

"It's a storm," John said, concern tightening his voice. "But there's a problem: it stretches across the whole _horizon_!" He glanced down at his instruments, then pulled the Jumper's nose up so it was headed towards space. "Come on, let's take this thing up into space and see what it looks like from up there."

Once reaching space, Teyla and Sheppard got a very, very good view of the storm, and what they saw made both their stomachs turn.

The storm was a large, swirling mass of black and grey, and if it continued on its present course, it would hit the mainland. And, a few hours after that, _Atlantis_.

_Atlantica Mainland_

Teyla tossed another coil of rope over her shoulder and head back towards the row of Jumpers parked across the clearing, Kyana jogging along next to her with an armful of her belongings. "Mama, why are we leaving?"

Teyla handed the rope over to the closest Jumper pilot and motioned for Kyana to hand her things over too before heading back to dismantle more of Charin and Kyana's tent. "There is a storm coming, Kyana, and we must evacuate the mainland before it comes, or our settlement will be destroyed."

Kyana took the rope that Teyla handed her and watched as her mother gently and neatly folded up the skins that made up the tent cover of the tent. "Where are we going?"

Teyla sighed and turned to face Kyana. "I am staying on Atlantis, because we are going to save the city. You, however, are going to go to a planet that Major Sheppard has helped secure for our people to stay on until the storm has passed and it is safe to come back."

Doctor Carson Beckett was waiting for Teyla by the Jumper and immediately began to speak when she arrived. "Lass, ye should know that I am just a medical doctor, here to inoculate wee babies. What am I doin' helpin' ye do this?"

Teyla tossed a rope at the doctor, watching with some amusement as he clumsily caught it. "The storm will be here within a few hours, Doctor. Our belongings can be replaced, but people cannot. Some will not leave without their belongings, so we are helping to move this process along faster." She tossed another rope at Beckett, and he caught that one too, but just barely. "Now please hurry."

Beckett sighed in obvious frustration but headed off towards the Jumpers, mumbling under his breath as he went.

Teyla turned back to Kyana and handed her the folded up skins of her and Charin's tent. "You need to go, Kyana. Your and Charin's ship is preparing to leave."

Kyana looked up at her with sad green eyes. "Stay safe, Mama."

Teyla leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I will. Now go."

Kyana ran off towards the Jumper where Charin was waiting, and Teyla headed over towards the one waiting for her, Beckett, and Lieutenant Ford. "There are still three young hunters out there," she called over the sound of the wind. "We cannot land in the dense forest, so I will remain here and wait for them."

Carson looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "Lass, that's not a good idea. . ."

Behind her, Lieutenant Ford stepped up. "I'll stay with her."

Beckett cast another worried look at the sky and then sighed, obviously having given up. "All right, lass, but I hope ye are makin' the right decision!" He motioned for the other Jumpers to take off and then headed up the ramp of the one left, muttering something about having the worst luck in the universe.

"Thank you!" Teyla called after him.

Now all they could do was wait and hope that the hunters arrived before it was too late for all of them.

_Atlantis_

Major Sheppard had always hated storms of any kind, but this one had to take the cake. Rodney McKay had tirelessly explained every last detail to him, but he'd blanked out somewhere around "super hurricane." That was good enough for him; all he wanted to know was how they could save Atlantis from the storm's fury.

What he hadn't wanted to know was all the things that could possibly go wrong while they were trying to save said city.

This was why he found himself standing outside at the grounding station on a windswept balcony, yelling over the sound of the wind and sulking because he had to take the two at the farthest reaches of the city while both Elizabeth and Rodney stuck close to their command center.

It just wasn't fair.

His mood turned even sourer when both McKay and Elizabeth finished their grounding stations before he even finished his first one. _Not my day, not my day, _so_ not my day. . ._ "Good for everyone!" he yelled into the radio. "Now what's that code?"

It didn't take McKay long to feed him the numbers required to deactivate the grounding station, and then he was off again to the next one, hoping that Rodney would leap all over him for taking so long.

It wasn't his fault he got stuck with two.

He was about a third of the way to the second grounding station when his radio came on. "John, are you there?"

He slowed. "Yeah, Elizabeth. What's going on?"

"Some of the Athosians contacted the city, saying they were coming back with wounded. They were attacked."

John hesitated. "Did they say it was Wraith?" _Could this day get any worse?_

"I don't know. We'll ask them in a second. . . Hey!"

Sheppard's heart stopped cold at Elizabeth's cry. "Elizabeth? What's going on?" _Don't let them have followed the Athosians through. . .please, don't let her get hurt. . ._

A voice, cold and hard, spoke through Elizabeth's still active headset. "You must be Doctor Weir."

Then Elizabeth's voice, equally as cold and hard, responded. "I am. And who are you?"

"Commander Acustus Kolya, of the Genii, and I am now in command of this city."

At first John thought no one was speaking, then he realized that someone had taken Elizabeth's radio. _Crap, crap, crap! This can't be good._ His first instinct was to run to the Gateroom to see how many of the Genii there were, and to see if he could take them out, but then he realized that may not be such a smart idea. The mere fact that Elizabeth and Rodney were caught off guard by these intruders was to his advantage; hopefully they didn't know about him and thus he could move about the city freely to save Atlantis, Doctor McKay, and Elizabeth.

He had to.

And so he was off on his mission.

_Atlantica Mainland_

"Hurry!" Teyla rushed the three young Athosian hunters into the back of the Jumper and out of the driving rain, wrapping her coat around the young woman and heading towards the front. "We are ready!"

Beckett turned in the pilot's seat and pointed out the window. "We're not goin' anywhere, I'm afraid."

Teyla ignored the small, scared sounds from the back of the Jumper. "What? Why not?" Her response mingled with Ford's.

"Have ye taken a good look outside? We're not goin' anywhere in this."

Ford was nervously rapping his fingers against the consol; apparently sitting still wasn't his strongest suit. "So what, we just sit here and wait until it's over?"

Beckett looked uncertain, but he nodded firmly. "Aye. We've got plenty of supplies, and it's warm and dry in here."

"We do have plenty of food and water. . ." Aiden grudgingly conceded.

"Aye, especially outside." The moment of humor was short lived as Carson looked nervously out the Jumper window and swallowed hard. "Aye, it'll be cozy. . ."

_Atlantis_

If only he had help. He could take the city back if he had Ford and Teyla's help, but they were stuck on the mainland, and he was here, alone.

_Definitely not good._ After hearing about the Jumper crew's plight, John was forced to rearrange his plan so it could all be carried out by one person instead of three (or four, if he included Beckett's somewhat reluctant help). However, he felt confident that he could make it work and was thus well on his way to the last grounding station, determined to fix it and solve at least one problem before tackling the other ten.

His Ancient life signs detector quietly blipped one shiny silver dot when he reached the grounding station, and he hesitantly crept forward. He certainly wasn't putting it past Kolya to try to kill him, especially since there was no way John had been able to shut down the large life signs detector in the control room. He'd be a tiny flashing beacon of light for the Genii to follow, and he hated that but had no other choice.

Sure enough, he had no sooner reached the little control panel for the grounding station when his LSD chirped, alerting him of the presence of two unfriendly dots. _Oh, boy._ John turned away from the grounding station, pulling up his P90 and heading across the balcony towards the door, hoping to take them by surprise. . .

_Oops._ A hail of bullets followed him across the balcony only inches behind him, and he leapt the railing and landed on the outermost part of the balcony, narrowing in on the Genii's positions and praying for a lucky shot. If only that one would move over a little to the left. . .

As if hearing Sheppard's thoughts, the one Genii moved into clear sight of John's weapons range. The human major spun around and stuck the muzzle of his gun between two of the balcony rails and fired four or five rounds into the Genii's chest, felling him mid step.

_One down, one to go._ John leaped the railing again and ducked for cover behind one corner of the wall, taking a quick glance at the LSD to make sure the other one hadn't moved from its new position. It hadn't.

He was ready when the other Genii came around the corner shooting, and with two well aimed bullets he put that Genii down, too.

Now he was mad. Storming across the balcony with a hot rage burning in his veins, he yanked off one of the dead Genii's radios and keyed it on. "Kolya?!"

"Major Sheppard?" The voice on the other end was cold, but there was a hint of surprise in it. "I'm surprised to hear your voice."

"Yeah, well it's a pleasure to hear yours." He put a sarcastic twist on the words as he headed back across the balcony to the grounding station. "Let me tell you what you did wrong here: One, you tried to kill me before I could deactivate the grounding station; two, your men shot up the controls before I was able to deactivate the grounding station, which I'm sure you'll get an earful from McKay for; and three, you just lost all of what little credibility you had with me!" He blinked his eyes against the stinging wind, knowing he had probably just made Kolya angry but unable to bring himself to care.

"You killed two of my men." It wasn't a question, but it was spoken with a lining of cold steel.

"I guess we're even!" John called back, remembering the guards in the Gateroom.

"I don't _like_ even."

John swallowed hard, hating the tone of Kolya's voice. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Neither am I," Kolya coolly responded. "Say goodbye to Doctor Weir."

Sheppard's entire world stopped dead cold that very instant. _Not her. Please, not her. . ._ "The city has a self destruct button. If you hurt her I'll activate it, and then no one will get Atlantis!" It was desperate, it was a long shot, but he couldn't let Elizabeth die, not after all they'd had together after he'd met her and fallen in love in Russia three years ago. . .

"Even if it exists, Major, it takes two senior personnel to activate it, and I'm about to take one of them out of the equation."

John only spared the briefest moment to wonder how the Genii commander could possibly know that fact before yelling into the radio: "Kolya!" No answer. "Kolya!" Still nothing.

In that moment, he made a split second decision, a last desperate attempt to save the life of a woman who had made his life so much brighter since he met her. "I'll give you a ship. I'll fly it out of here for you myself!"

Nothing from the radio; the only sounds were the eerily howling winds and the crashing waves.

John slumped to his knees, desperately calling his enemy's name one last time: "_Kolya!_"

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**Yes, I'm evil. Again. So that's part of how John and Elizabeth met, and the rest of the explanation will be in the next chapter, which should be out tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. The Eye

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 16/?

**Reefgirl**: Thank you!

**Wraith named Michael**: You will get to find out how John and Elizabeth met in this chapter, and thank you very much! As far as your friends. . .is there anything I can offer them as a sort of peace offering once "Love" is over? Perhaps quicker updates on "Superman"?

**thedummie2**: I know the feeling: last week was like that for me. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and I was sitting there crying when I wrote that scene with Ronon in the fourteenth chapter. I love writing him and despite appearances I honestly think he's kind of a deep character and there's more to him then we usually see on the show (we kind of got a little bit of it in the episode "Sateda" and I'm kind of expanding on that). I hope this chapter is good, too, and I promise that we'll meet up with Ronon again in the next chapter! I'm sorry I almost made you cry. . .I hope this makes up for it!

**Megan**: Thank you! I have fun looking for all the Shweir moments in episodes, and even more fun writing them. And truthfully I wouldn't mind skipping ahead to "Runner" myself, but I do have a few more things to do before Ronon and Teyla meet again. . . Sorry. Hope this chapter is good, too!

**Nerwen Aldarion **and** Tinuviel Undomiel**: Thank you so very much for your review! Honestly, it could not have come at a better time. Thank you both so much for everything!

Author's note: I've altered a few things from the episode "The Eye," just a few subtle differences but nothing too reality shattering. And, also, this chapter starts with a flashback from John, to when he and Elizabeth met in Russia. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, and I hope it was worth the wait!

**Chapter 16**

_The Eye_

_**Flashback**_

Captain John Sheppard nervously glanced around the exotic ballroom surrounding him and gave a nervous tug on the collar of his dress blues. When Colonel Anders had told him that he was required to attend a little soiree at a prominent Russian ambassador's home, he hadn't even been able to _dream_ that it would be this exotic and expensive.

He supposed that saving said Russian ambassador's life had something to do with it, but he hadn't wanted to dwell on that fact. . .

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The voice from behind him made John immediately snap back to the situation at present, though how he had ever drawn his mind away from it he had no idea. "No," he said automatically, turning in his seat to look up at the inquirer. "It's not. . ."

He stopped speaking, his mind freezing as his gaze locked with the most gorgeous pair of jade green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. "I. . .uh. . ." He mentally slapped himself and leaped to his feet, slipping around the woman with the eyes and pulling out the chair next to him, struggling to make any rational thoughts (and all his etiquette) come back to him past the single thought of: _Wow, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

She smiled delicately at him and slipped into the chair as John gently pushed it in. Rolling his eyes behind her back and trying to regain some of his composure and rational thought, he waited a few seconds before slipping back into the chair next to her. "Captain John Sheppard," he managed to get out, holding his hand out towards her for a shake.

The lady smiled and took his hand in a warm, firm, and friendly grasp. "Doctor Elizabeth Weir. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Same here, Doctor" John said, pulling his hand away as Doctor Weir withdrew hers. In a split second, he took in her dark, curly hair, swept back at the sides and secured in back with a pearl lined clip; those captivating green eyes; a full, smiling mouth; and a slender form perfectly complimented by a sequined red evening gown. "I must say, Doctor, you look very beautiful."

A small, amused smile curled the corners of Elizabeth's lips upwards and danced in her eyes. "You look quite dashing yourself, Captain Sheppard."

If this was what real love felt like, John was sure he never wanted to come back from whatever exotic place he'd been magically transported to. "Thank you, ma'am." He darted a quick look at her ring finger: no rings. _Yes!_

Elizabeth was still eyeing him with the slightest touch of amusement. "I must say I've heard a lot about you, Captain. Grigov Kolisnikov is an old friend of mind, and I'm very thankful to you for saving his life."

John blinked. "So you're a diplomat?" he questioned, startled.

"Last time I checked I was," Doctor Weir responded, a bit dryly. "If someone chokes on their caviar tonight, I'm afraid you won't be able to look at me for assistance."

Sheppard hid his smile at her comment in his glass of wine. "How long have you known Doctor Kolisnikov?" he pried, gently and unobtrusively, or so he hoped.

Doctor Weir thought for a long moment. "Around eight years or so now, I suppose," she finally said. "We met at another one of these soirees, and we both agreed that the meat was dry and the wine was sour." She lifted her crystal glass, that small smile back on her face. "Grigov has much better taste, I must say."

John nodded in agreement. "Very much so."

Elizabeth started to say something, but someone came up to the table then and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and looked apologetically at Sheppard. "Excuse me, please," she said, pushing her chair back and following the man in the tuxedo that had whispered to her.

And, just like that, she was gone.

John, halfway depressed that she had left, turned back to his place, but paused when he saw a small white card sticking out from beneath his napkin. Curious, he pulled it out and smiled when he saw the classic handwriting on it.

_Captain: Call me Elizabeth._ John grinned, realizing that she'd given him her phone number and invitation to call her, and then he flipped over the card, realizing with a start that it was a little white card with gold lettering on it: one of those place cards for parties.

_Elizabeth Weir_. John glanced over at the place next to his, realized that card was gone, and shook his head.

He had a feeling he could seriously come to like this woman.

_**End flashback**_

The sting of raindrops against his face yanked John out of his memories, forcibly reminding him of the situation he, and more importantly, Elizabeth was trapped in.

Remembering the radio in his hand, Sheppard raised it back to his mouth and yelled: "Kolya!"

A clap of thunder directly overhead made him jump, and for a moment he thought he'd just heard a gunshot. But then he realized it was thunder, not the report from a gun, and that the radio in his hand was still silent.

Surely it couldn't have been more than a few seconds since Kolya issued his threat, but it felt more like an eternity to John. _Come on, please. . ._

"Sheppard?"

The voice coming from the radio wasn't Elizabeth's, it was Kolya's, but at this point he was willing to hear anyone's voice coming from that tiny speaker.

"How's this for credibility? Weir is dead."

Anguish punched John in the gut, and he closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying hard not to scream. _It wasn't enough. . .I should have been there. . . I am going to _kill_ him for what he's done. . ._

And then the anguish turned to fire in his veins, a hot burning rage that fueled him into motion. He raised the radio to his mouth and said with a cold, hard fatality in his tone that far eclipsed Kolya's: "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Maybe. But I suggest you stay out of my way, or McKay will join her."

John clenched his teeth and cast one last long, hard look out at the storm approaching Atlantis. Perhaps Elizabeth was dead, but she would have wanted him to save the city and McKay.

And, more than that, all he wanted to do was kill Kolya with his bare hands for what he'd done. And any Genii that got between him and Kolya was also dead, because nothing could stop him now.

Not until Kolya was dead.

_Atlantica Mainland_

Teyla rubbed her arms nervously and peered out the forward windscreen, watching the rain sheeting down outside with something akin to hopelessness. "How much longer?" Typically she wasn't the type to get impatient, but knowing that there were Genii on Atlantis and _not_ knowing what was going on that very moment was beginning to get to her.

Beckett looked worried. "I don't know, lass. Until this storm clears. . ." He trailed off then, suddenly and startlingly.

Almost as though the storm had heard them, the clouds cleared and the sun peeked out apologetically, highlighting the rain swept field in a watery yellow glow.

"What's this then?" Beckett's question mingled with Ford's epithet as Teyla ran to the back of the Jumper to open the rear hatch and go outside.

Looking up into the clearing sky, Teyla could hardly believe that only seconds ago there had been a hurricane going on out here. In fact, if she had not seen it for herself, and see all the damage it left in its path, she would not have believed it.

"Oh no," Beckett said from behind her. "We're in the eye."

"The eye?" Teyla, unfamiliar with that term, turned to raise an eyebrow at Beckett.

"The center of the storm," Ford helpfully supplied. "About a twenty mile radius with clear weather, with a solid eye wall of the storm all around it. Lulls you into a sense of false security, so to speak."

"It is over, then?" Teyla was still quite confused.

"No," Beckett responded to her. "In fact, in about fifteen minutes or so it is gonna get very ugly again."

"Okay then, we'd better take off now." Ford was already pushing Carson back into the Jumper. "It's clear right now, for who knows how little time longer, and we'd better get to Atlantis now while we still can."

"The storm is comin' up on Atlantis now, hotshot! Not even Major Sheppard could fly through winds like that!"

Ford pointed to the roof of the Jumper as Teyla closed the rear hatch and joined the two men in front. "This is a spaceship, right? That means we can fly up and over the storm."

"Straight up and over, then?" Beckett looked downright scared at that thought.

"Straight up and over!"

"I'm a medical doctor, not an airliner pilot!" Carson exploded, turning to look back out the front windscreen.

Ford reached over the center consol and grabbed Beckett's sleeve. "Look, Doc, we have three people in major trouble in Atlantis. Do you want their deaths on your hands?"

Beckett weakly shook his head. "Nay," he whispered, turning back around to look back out the window.

Teyla sank into one of the rear chairs. She'd been in the Jumper before when Beckett was flying and knew that this was going to be a very rough ride. "Strap yourselves in," she said softly to the three in back, and they immediately scrambled to do as she told them to.

Beckett was still staring dazedly out the front window. "Oh, crap," he whispered, and then prepared to lift off. . .

_Atlantis_

_Fifty-five down, ten to go._

The mantra pounded through John's head as he tore down the steps of one of Atlantis's farther towers, headed back towards the grounding station. His best bet of saving McKay, and the city, was there, because if he knew how Kolya thought (and by now he was sure he did), the Genii commander would have the scientist out there trying to fix the grounding station despite the fact that John had cut off all power to that section of the city and the control room.

At any moment he was expecting Kolya to contact him. . .

"Sheppard!"

John half grinned sardonically. _Speaking of. . ._

"You killed over sixty of my men!"

Sheppard couldn't bring himself to feel remorse as he continued his headlong flight down the stairs. "Yes, I did."

"You also disabled the grounding station!"

"Yep, I did that." John checked his watch in the glare of a flash of lighting and did some quick mental calculations. _I don't think I'm gonna make it. . ._

"You've done two things wrong, Sheppard."

"Always open to constructive criticism," John said flippantly, still calculating as he mentally went over every available route. None of them were quick enough. _Not good, not good, not good. . ._

"One, you disabled the grounding station that McKay is trying to fix to save your city. . ."

_News, please, not history. . ._ "Yes, I did. This city is going down, Kolya, and you're going with it."

Kolya continued as if he hadn't heard Sheppard. "Two: the idea that you'd think that I'd think that you'd rather this city fall to the ocean is a childish one. I'm quite disappointed in you, Major. From all I heard, I'd hoped you'd be more of an advisary."

"So sorry to disappoint you." _Sixteen minutes. Come on, there's got to be a shortcut somewhere. . ._

"Either you get the power back to the grounding station in the next twenty minutes or Weir dies."

John's brain stopped in shock, and so did his feet. _I couldn't have heard that right. . .Elizabeth's _alive He raised the radio back to his mouth and asked, hardly daring to hope: "Weir's alive?"

"For now she is."

"Let me talk to her!" John demanded. He had to know, had to hear her voice again. . .

"Major Sheppard!"

John's knees nearly went out from under him in relief. Despite the fact that she'd formally addressed him, it was _her_, and that was more of a relief than John would ever have thought he could feel. "It's good to hear your voice," he said softly.

"Yeah, it's good to hear. . ."

John's heart clenched when her voice was cut off and replaced with Kolya's. "Get the power back on in the next twenty minutes or I really will kill her this time. If in the allotted time the power is not back on, I will kill Weir. Then, if the power is not in the next twenty minutes, Doctor McKay dies, too. After that I will personally hunt you down and make you fix the power."

"Twenty minutes isn't enough time!" John argued, panic already beginning to close around his heart again.

"Then remain where you are for the next twenty minutes, if you do not care about Doctor Weir's life. . .starting now."

Almost of their own accord his feet snapped into motion, and John tore down the rest of the steps, skipping two and three in desperation to get to the power room in time to save Elizabeth, now that he actually had a second chance. . .

_Puddle Jumper_

"Ah, you're comin' in a little steep, Doc!"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm aware of that!"

Teyla was tempted to clap her hands over her ears. Ford and Beckett's constant bickering was beginning to get to her, and she was almost hoping they'd crash so she wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. However, reaching Atlantis in one piece was far more advisable, so she hoped that Beckett could get them there safely, and in time.

"You shouldn't have messed around with the inertial dampeners!" Ford was protesting when she returned to listening to the conversation.

"I got it back right where it was before!" Beckett snapped back. "It's just hard to fly with these winds!"

Ford mumbled something unpleasant under his breath and slapped the button on the Jumper consol to open the bay doors. Teyla slid down a little in her seat and watched Atlantis rapidly approach, the monstrous city filling their viewscreens at an alarmingly rapid pace.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see them crash and knowing that if they did, at least she would be with Ronon again. . .

"I don't believe it, Doc, you did it!"

Teyla peeked open her eyes, immense relief flooding through her when she saw the familiar walls of the Jumper bay through the front window. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her P90, patting Beckett on his shoulder before heading for the rear hatch. "I commend you on your excellent flying, Doctor Beckett."

She felt Carson grin at her back as she crept down the open ramp, Ford and the doctor directly behind her. The bay appeared to be empty for the moment at least, and that gave Teyla hope that their entrance had been unnoticed by the cover of the storm and the hopeful resistance that Major Sheppard was putting up.

Behind her, the oldest hunter rushed down the ramp, crossbow up and ready. Teyla planted her hand on his chest and held him back. "You stay here," she hissed. "We will come and retrieve you when it is safe."

The young man looked at her hesitantly, read the determination in her eyes, and then reluctantly nodded, sliding back into the shadows of the Jumper to wait with his friends.

Ford pulled a small life signs detector out of his pocket and handed it to Beckett. "You kept track of that."

Carson looked miffed. "How am I supposed to know which one's Major Sheppard?" he asked.

Ford didn't even turn around, he just readied his weapon and started forward stealthily. "He'll be the dot gettin' rid of the other dots. Now stop complaining and _come on_!"

Teyla clenched her teeth and prayed this would all be over soon, if for no other reason than so she would no longer have to listen to Aiden and Carson's bickering. . .

_Atlantis_

Meeting Ford, Teyla, and Beckett right when he was at the verge of death was one of Major Sheppard's top ten most relieved moments in his entire life.

Having the extra help was a major plus as well, though he decided he needed to do something about Ford and Beckett's constant bickering. . .

John crouched just outside the Gateroom, listening to what was going on inside and already planning in his head what he was going to do. From what he could ascertain, Kolya was planning on leaving Atlantis to the ocean and taking Rodney and Elizabeth with him for their "crimes."

He winced. Probably more like _his_ crimes. He knew that Kolya would try something like this, but that would give him a clear shot at the Genii. . .

John turned to Ford and smiled grimly. "You get McKay. Kolya's mine."

Ford opened his mouth to protest, but John was already in motion. He rolled on his shoulder and into the Gateroom, taking out two Genii before they could even blink. Rodney yelled something angry and intelligible as he ran towards the opposite end of the Gateroom, out of the range of fire.

Ford took out two more, and John took out another as the one that Sheppard had conked on the head earlier took off through the Gate, obviously realizing that running was probably his best bet for survival at the moment.

There was only one Genii left, Kolya, and he had Elizabeth pressed up against his chest, slowly creeping backwards towards the Gate. The muzzle of the Genii commander's gun was pressed against the side of Elizabeth's neck, and John quickly adjusted his gun to get the best shot without hitting Elizabeth. . .

"You won't shoot for risk of hitting Doctor Weir." Kolya's voice was cold, matter of fact, and the smug look on his face was one that Sheppard was going to be very happy to wipe off.

One look at the absolute terror in his love's eyes was enough to give him the courage, confidence, and steady hand to do what he had to do. As his finger curled tighter around the trigger, he said in the same tone of voice that Kolya had used: "I'm not aiming at her."

Then, with one last prayer for Elizabeth's safety and a steady hand, he pulled the trigger.

_Atlantis_

"We were destined to be _allies!_" Teyla clenched her combat knife tighter, continuing to circle Sora. She had trusted this young woman for so many years, only to be literally stabbed for it. . .

"You left my father to _die_!" Sora screamed back, a wild, desperate look in her eyes. "And I promised that I would avenge his death, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Teyla was ready for Sora's attack, and she grabbed the blonde's arm, spinning her around and throwing her to the ground hard. Sora's father's knife went skidding out of the woman's hand, landing on the floor a few inches away.

The knife wound on her arm was beginning to throb as Teyla followed Sora's movements with her knife, watching as the young woman scrambled across the floor on her hands and knees to grab her knife back up. She didn't want to kill Sora, but the Genii woman needed to learn that violence wasn't always the answer. . .

Bright white flashes of lightning lit the room as the two women continued to fight, neither getting the upper hand. The blades of their knives flashed bright silver in the lightning flashes; and Sora's eyes grew wilder with every single reckless slash of her blade.

Teyla finally got the upper hand, grabbing Sora's knife hand with hers and slamming the blonde against the wall, her own knife against her throat. "This is _not_ what your father would have wanted!" she cried. She knew that it was not much longer before this room would become supercharged with energy and she had to get Beckett back to the control room, but she was determined to save Sora from herself first. "You were my child's godmother, Sora," she whispered. "How could you betray us like that?"

The slightest spark of fear flickered deep within Sora's eyes.

"This must end _now_!" Teyla finally hissed, her hand tightening on Sora's wrist.

"Then end it!" Sora responded, her eyes bright with fear.

_Atlantis_

Elizabeth collapsed to the Gateroom floor as Kolya fell backwards through the Stargate with a cry of surprise. John let out a breath of relief and ran for Weir as the Stargate shut down.

"Secure Stargate operations and make sure that that's all of them!" he called to Ford over his shoulder, skidding to a halt only a few inches from Elizabeth, who had just shakily scrambled to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly, reaching out a hand to cup her wet cheek.

Her entire body was shaking, and she looked at him with the slightest hint of fear in her eyes. "No," she said, her voice wavering.

_I'd hoped she would never have to see that side of me. . ._ John pushed the thought away. It was too late now, but at least she was safe. . .

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss, hoping that she would remember that more than she would the cold, fatal look he knew he'd harbored in his eyes earlier. "You will be," he whispered. "Come on." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him towards the safety of the control room.

Elizabeth was safe now, but they were both far from out of danger. . .

_Atlantis_

Atlantis's internal communications suddenly burst to life, and Teyla listened intently as Sheppard's voice yelled: "Teyla? Beckett! You'd better get back to the control room now, because Rodney's getting ready to fire up the shield!"

Teyla stared into Sora's eyes one last forever moment, then yanked the knife across the young woman's throat, mere inches from the skin. Then, with one last disgusted look at her, she threw the knife to the floor and ran to save Beckett.

She was partly surprised when Sora appeared on the other side of Beckett to help her. At her surprised look, Sora averted her gaze and whispered: "You're right. I am sorry."

Teyla smiled hesitantly and started pulling Beckett towards the control room. "You can apologize later, Sora. Right now we need to get to the control room."

She was just beginning to think that they wouldn't make it when they finally stumbled into the control room to Elizabeth's relieved: "Rodney, go!"

And that moment was when Teyla knew that it was finally over.

_Atlantis_

"Mama!"

Teyla fell to her knees and braced herself for Kyana's crash against her, throwing her arms around her daughter as the young girl grab onto her just as tightly.

Pressing her lips to Kyana's tangled dark hair, Teyla laughed in relief to just be with Kyana again. "I am so glad you are safe," she whispered.

Kyana pulled back and looked at her mother with an equally intense expression. "You were the one in danger, Mama."

Teyla smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes, I suppose I was." _Let her always be this naïve until she is old enough to understand and not be afraid. . ._ "But we are both save now." She stood and held out her hand with a content smile. "Come, Kyana. Let us go to the mainland, and I promise to spend tonight there."

Kyana squealed and ran towards the control room steps, dragging her willing mother after her.

Only one thing could have made this moment more perfect. And, for not the first time, Teyla threw a single thought to the skies: _Ronon, where are you?_

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out tomorrow, but I have some sort of virus right now and am having a very slow going trying to write. But, like I said, I will do my best to have the next chapter up tomorrow, and I'm sorry it took so long to have this one up!**_


	17. Heaven's Tears

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Reefgirl: **Thank you! I love writing the Genii for some really weird reason, especially Kolya. He's very, very. . .I don't know what the word is I'm looking for, but that he is. I am feeling a little better today, and I did have a virus (though if I ever do get a computer virus I'll try AVG, thanks for the recommendation!). Hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

**Wraith named Michael**: There's only a few chapters left in "Enduring Love," so I am going to be updating it quicker than "Superman," unless I have time to do both chapters at once. (I'm sad, I don't want it to end.) I had also figured that Teyla and Kyana hadn't gotten to spend much quality mother/daughter time together, and I wanted to give them a chance for that, so I did. Hope you like this chapter.

**Silver Midnight**: Thank you so much! It's fine about your question: yes, it is an AU. Teyla and Ronon meet before the events of the episode "Sateda," so Ronon never marries Melena, he marries Teyla instead. And I am planning on playing around with that scene where Ronon kills Kell. . . Hope that answers your question, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thedummie2**: Thank you! There's a lot of Ronon in this chapter, and (shh, don't tell anyone else) the next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for! (Shh, don't tell the kiddies. . .they'll get excited like a sugar high, LOL.) Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

Part 17/?

Author's notes: Okay, so to apologize for not putting up a chapter on Sunday, I am putting up two chapters today (please don't squeeze the life out of me, I need it to finish the story. . .). I hope you enjoy them both (and no, you can't skip over this one to get to the next one. . . LOL), and please review!

**Chapter 17**

_Heaven's Tears_

It was raining.

Ronon sat under the cover of the small cave he'd discovered and stared out into the vast, wet wilderness before him, wondering what to do now. He couldn't make a run for the Ring, because it was way too wet outside, and he couldn't stay here for very long for fear of the Wraith showing up, so what else could he do?

_Heaven's Tears_. He remembered Teyla singing a song about that long ago, something about tears from heaven and the loss of love. How true that was.

It had now been about seven months since he'd discovered the ruins of Teyla's village and the little cradle in the remains of his wife's tent. It still haunted him, not knowing for sure if Teyla was still alive, whether the cradle belonged to his child or another man's. He hoped that it was his and Teyla's, it made his heart hurt thinking that Teyla had bonded to someone else. Though, if she had, he honestly couldn't blame her; it had now been almost seven years since the attack on Sateda, seven years since he'd become a Runner.

Seven long, torturous years of aching inside for losing his life and future on Sateda with Teyla. At least for a while he'd known that she survived, that she'd made it through the Ring to Athos safely. But now. . .

As the years had passed him slowly by he'd begun to wonder if his silent vow was ever going to be made true. He was still fighting the Wraith, still winning only one small battle at a time, and he was dying a little bit each day deep inside. He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get to see Teyla again, if she was still alive.

If only he could tell her how much he loved her, even after all this time, just once more. He would never ask for anything else, just for that one chance. . .

Ronon ran a long hand over his face, feeling like heaven's tears were falling inside his heart and down his face. _Teyla, whatever happened to us? What did we ever do to deserve this? Why was our life ever taken away from us like it was?_

It was doing no good to think those thoughts, to mentally shout them to the weeping skies. All he got was an increase in the rainfall and a mournful howl from the wind.

Definitely not the response he'd been hoping for. . .

Ronon shook his head and pressed his hands to his eyes. All he had of Teyla was his memories of her, because the pendant she'd given him on their bonding day was gone, either taken by the Wraith or lost on Sateda when he was taken. Sometimes memories weren't enough; times like this he needed something tangible of hers to hold on to and hope for the future. But now, all he had were memories, ghosts that slipped through his fingers like the wisps of fog in the mornings.

_Teyla, I love you. . ._

_Atlantis_

With Doctor Weir, the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, and the rest of the senior staff on their home planet for debriefing, Teyla found herself quite lonely on Atlantis.

She sat out on her balcony, leaning back against the outer wall of the city and her head tipped back to look at the stars. Somewhere beyond those shining jewels her new friends were attending to business on their home planet while she remained here, only having heard stories about the mysterious Earth. The little albeit strange time she spent in Colonel Sheppard's head did not count, at least not in her own mind.

Teyla smiled slightly, thinking of the one piece of good news that Colonel Sheppard had eagerly told her before he and Doctor Weir had stepped through the event horizon of the Stargate to return to their home planet. He had asked Elizabeth to marry him, and she had responded positively. The colonel was so excited, and nervous, that Teyla was almost sure she would have to push him through the Stargate. Before he stepped through he had told her that she was the only one who knew, he hadn't wanted the news to get back to Earth yet, so could she please keep their engagement a secret?

Teyla had responded affirmatively, knowing that the excited look on Sheppard's face was enough reward for her secrecy.

She wrapped her jacket around herself a little tighter and started to hum absently, the first tune that came to mind. Oddly enough it happened to be _Heaven's Tears_, a ballad that Charin had taught her when she was a little girl. Teyla had long suspected that Charin sang it often because of her own lost love; little had the young Athosian known that one day she too would be singing it because of her own broken love.

"Tears of heaven in my heart. . ." Teyla paused, her brow wrinkling. _What is the next verse?_ She knew it had something to do with love reaching from across the stars to share one last kiss, but she couldn't remember the exact words no matter how hard she tried, and that disturbed her. It had been a while since she had sang it, but in truth she should never have forgotten it. _Why can I not remember?_

She started back at the beginning of the chorus and started to softly sing again, but she once more smoothly broke into a hum when she reached that line. Muttering a word she'd heard from Colonel Sheppard, Teyla leaped to her feet and began to pace, desperately searching her memory for that line. If only she could ask Charin, but she was on the mainland and Teyla had no expedient way of contacting her. Suddenly it seemed very important she remember the rest of the words, the rest of the song. . .

_Why can I not remember? Why is the song lost to me?_ The words were just beyond her grasp, floating in a mist that fogged her brain and impeded her ability to remember them. _Of all nights for me to forget this song, why tonight?_ She had come to look at the stars, to think about her life, about Kyana, about Ronon. Why had she forgotten her song of lament when she had come to think about her love?

Teyla growled softly with frustration. Even if her mind couldn't remember her song, at least her heart should be able to. But, at the moment, not even that part of her body was working right.

She returned to her quiet corner and slumped down again, hiding her face in her hands. "I have heard that song so many times in my life," she whispered. "Why can I not remember it now?"

_You do not need it._

Teyla's head jerked up, wondering if the words had come from her mind, her heart, or someone else. There was no one on the balcony with her, so the words must have come from deep within her. . .

_I do not need the song. . .?_ This was a new and somewhat novel thought. For almost seven years she had held out hope that Ronon was out there somewhere, and perhaps something deep inside her was trying to tell her that she did not need her song of lament for there was not a true loss to lament for. If Ronon was still alive. . .

Teyla leaped to her feet, running to the edge of the balcony and leaning against the railing, head turned up towards the stars and heart beginning to burst with joy. Another song burst from deep within her, one she'd only heard a few times but could remember as clearly as though someone were whispering the words in her ear:

". . .for tonight, our love shall burn like the stars in the sky. . ."

_Teyla, I love you. . ._

She spun away from the railing, looking behind her. Ronon's voice. . . It had seemed to come from directly behind her, whispered on some soft breeze that ruffled her hair and warmed her heart.

"Ronon?"

The balcony was empty, as she had suspected it would be. But the words, whether somehow spoken and carried to her ears from far away or of her own imagination, brought a renewed hope to her that she had not felt for a long time.

Teyla turned back to the stars and closed her eyes, whispering to the one jewel that held her husband: "Ronon, I love you as well, with all my heart. . ." _Forever_.

Nothing could tear that from her, not now. Not when she felt like she was finally close to finding what she had lost those seven long years ago. . .

_To Be Continued. . ._

**_I know that this was an extremely short chapter, the shortest yet, and I apologize. Please don't kill me. But I made this chapter short for a reason, and I promise you that the next will more than make up for it (I hope). Chapter 18 next, hope you enjoyed this one and enjoy that one!_**


	18. Runner

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, pairings, etc.

_Part 18/?_

Author's notes: So here is the much anticipated chapter: "Runner"! Yes, Ronon and Teyla finally meet again and know for sure that the other is alive. . . What, you honestly thought I was mean enough to not have them ever meet again (LOL, wink). Me? Just kidding. I hope you enjoy this chapter (a little different from the actual episode obviously to support my story's cannon), and please review (and you'd better be nice to me since you got two chapters in one day, LOL)!

**Chapter 18**

_Runner_

Never in her entire life did Teyla think she would ever be hunting a fellow teammate as though he was the enemy. Then again, never did she think that she would ever have known a fellow teammate _as_ an enemy in the first place, but Lieutenant Aiden Ford had chosen to make himself an enemy when he took the last of the Wraith enzyme from Doctor Beckett and escaped through the Stargate.

The memory of the deformed left side of his face made Teyla shiver once more, and she wondered if they did find him if they would ever be able to return to him his normal life. She hoped, but something deep inside her was telling her that it might be impossible. After all, when a feeding process was interrupted, it was only logical that the victim be turned into something that wasn't entirely human.

"Ford?"

Sheppard's call from behind her no longer had her on edge, she had passed that stage long ago. Now she was dragging through the woods, exhausted, ready to quit but knowing she couldn't until they made absolutely sure that Lieutenant Ford was no longer on this planet. So, instead, she echoed the colonel's call: "Lieutenant Ford! It is us!"

Nothing except the echo of their own voices. It was dark, and would be for another couple of hours until sunrise on this radiation soaked planet, but Teyla found herself able to see despite this fact. There was something inside her, something whispering that someone familiar was watching her from the shadows, just like a night long ago back on Athos. . .

She shook it off. That was impossible, it would be too much of a coincidence. . .

_What was that?_

She stopped, causing Colonel Sheppard to nearly run into her. "What is it?" the colonel hissed, his voice low so no one but her would hear.

"I heard something." There it was again. . .a soft shush of fabric against fabric, leaves crackling underfoot, all coming from ahead of her. . .

"Ford?" Sheppard called, taking a risk. "Is that you? It's John!"

Teyla swallowed hard and followed suit. "Aiden, listen to me! We want to help you, please! Just come out, we only want to talk to you!"

Ahead, deeper into the woods, something broke from whatever cover it had been using and rushed off deeper into the woods. Teyla, without a second thought, took off after it as fast as she could run, praying that it was Lieutenant Ford, that they had found their friend at last.

She ignored Sheppard's pounding footsteps from far behind her, tearing headlong through the woods with a sharp eye out for the familiar figure of her teammate. . .

Teyla spotted a shadow in the woods, moving quickly. She had barely even began to think about stopping when something red and shocking hit her like a solid wall, flipping her in mid air before she collapsed to the ground, everything going black with impact. . .

_P3M 736 forest_

Ronon slowly crept from his hiding place, weapon ready to shoot just in case the second one he shot was merely acting unconscious. He'd learned long ago to be cautious, even though he had yet to meet a species impervious to the effects of his stun/kill weapon. . .

Dex prodded his victim with the toe of his shoe, and satisfied that he wasn't going to be trouble, he knelt next to him and gazed interestedly at the unique but somewhat primitive weapons he was carrying. _Those might come in handy later. . ._

Assured that this particular person would be out of it for a good long while, Ronon headed across the clearing to check on the other one he'd stunned. Even in the almost complete darkness around him, he could tell as he approached that the first figure he'd shot was a woman; that was obvious by her slender stature. . .

He froze. _No, it can't be. . ._ "Teyla?" He covered the last four steps to the female in two long strides and knelt next to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and rolling her over to get a good look at her face.

"Teyla. . .thank the Ancestors. . ." She looked different, dressed in clothes similar to the other one's and carrying the same weapons; her hair was shorter; her features were slightly older, more matured, but it was his wife, there was no doubt in his mind. "It _is _you. . ."

Here she was, his second chance lying directly in front of him. He could turn and run and be long gone before she regained conscious and she would never know it was him like last time, or he could stay this time, wait until she woke up to talk to her one more time like he'd always hoped to get the chance to do. . .

Ronon winced. That was, talk to her _if_ she didn't kill him first for accidentally shooting her in the first place. . . But, there would be time to think about the consequences of that one later. For now, he needed to get these two to the cave he'd taken up residence in, because for all he knew these two had friends that wouldn't wait to shoot him first and ask questions later.

Deciding the other one would be safe enough where he was for now, Ronon swung the slender figure of his wife into his arms and took off into the woods, warmth blooming in his heart for the first time in almost two years. . .

_P3M 736, Ronon's cave_

John Sheppard woke with a throbbing headache and sore limbs, wondering what the heck had just hit him. It had felt almost like the one and only time he'd ever been shot, except with pain all over instead of just in his side. . .

He peeked open one eye, squinting against the harsh red glow that knifed even more pain through his head. He was in a cave of some sort, that he got immediately, but to his surprise neither his hands nor his feet were tied. Across the cave, closer to the entrance, sat all of his equipment, along with another vest and weapons. . .Teyla's.

_Teyla!_ John raised his head, opened his other eye, and took another look around the cave, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. . .

There she was. She was lying across the cave from him, her head resting on some sort of lumpy tan thing that almost resembled a coat of some kind. Next to her crouched a broad shouldered figure with wild, tangled dreadlocks, covered in armor and armed almost quite literally to the teeth. He seemed to be watching Teyla intently, waiting patiently for her to wake up, for what reason John didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Ford?" John couldn't help what slipped from his mouth, almost incredulous. Was it possible for the lieutenant to have changed that much in only a few _months_, even though he was high on the Wraith enzyme?

The figure spun around, sharp green eyes landing on Sheppard with a startled look that obviously meant he had been paying full attention to Teyla and hadn't expected his other prisoner to wake up quite this quickly.

John, who had bent his knees earlier, surreptitiously reached his hand into the sheath strapped to his ankle and pulled out his combat knife. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite as effective against this guy's many weapons, but it was worth a shot. . . "Move away from her," he ordered, showing his knife and keeping it poised in a position to throw it.

Those green eyes regarded him carefully, with a hint of suspicion and dislike. It then occurred to John that he had seen those eyes before, recently, a little girl's green eyes that looked at him with admiration and hero worship. . . Teyla's daughter's eyes.

John faltered, saw the guy reach for the weapon strapped to his hip, and readied himself to throw the knife. . .

A blur of blue and grey leaped between the two men, blocking John's aim and keeping the other guy from aiming at him.

"What the. . ."

It was Teyla, and there was a desperate look in her eyes. "_Do not_!" she snapped at Sheppard, one hand out in a pleading gesture towards him.

"Teyla. . ."

The Athosian shook her head, a dazed but determined look on her eyes. "You do not understand," she said. "He will not hurt us."

"Teyla. . ." This time it had not been John who spoke the woman's name, it was the other man. "I'm sorry."

Teyla shot John another look, _stay put and out of trouble_ written across her features, and then she turned and practically collapsed into the other man's arms, tears trickling down her cheeks.

John felt like he was seeing the end of a movie without having seen the beginning and middle parts of it first as he watched the dreadlocked guy hold Teyla close and bury his face in her neck. Was he missing something? Had whatever hit her knocked a few of her brain screws loose? "Teyla, who. . .?"

Teyla, still with tears streaming down her dusty cheeks in stark contrast to the broad grin across her lips, turned to face him again. "Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard, I would like you to meet my husband, Ronon Dex."

"Ah. . .husband?" Okay, so he had heard the story about Teyla's missing husband, taken by the Wraith, but he had never in his strangest dreams ever figured _this guy_ would be _that one_. . . But once more he saw little Kyana in this warrior's eyes and suddenly _knew_ that Teyla was right. . .

He was dreaming. . .right? Surely he was, because this was entirely too out there fantastic to be _real life_. . .

_P3M 736, Ronon's cave_

This was too incredible, too fantastic. Ronon was _alive_, he was here, he was holding her again. . . Teyla closed her eyes and turned her face into his neck, holding onto him with all her strength. "Ronon, thank the Ancestors, you're _alive_. . ."

Ronon was shaking, and Teyla had a feeling he was crying, too. "I went to Athos, I saw the village," he said into her hair, his voice hoarse. "I was so afraid that you hadn't made it, that the Wraith had killed you and all your people. . ."

Teyla heard some scuffling from Sheppard's corner and knew that he was slipping away, either to radio for help or to leave them alone she wasn't sure, and didn't care at this point. "The Wraith did come, but it was because of Colonel Sheppard's people. He saved us, took us to live in the city of the Ancestors. . .Ronon, it is real, I live there now. . ."

Ronon's breath hitched slightly. "Sheppard is an Ancestor?"

"No. He is merely the descendant of one." Teyla pulled in a shuddering breath. "Ronon, I am so _overwhelmed_ that you are actually alive. . ." She raised her head from his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him, reveling in the experience after seven long years bereft of the feeling. . .

"Oh. . ."

Teyla pulled away from Ronon and turned towards the entrance of the cave. Sheppard was standing there, his cheeks slightly red and a radio in his hand. "Ah. . .sorry to interrupt, Teyla, but. . .ah. . ." He waved the radio slightly. "Lorne just contacted us, wanted to know if we were okay, I told him yes. Do you need Doc Beckett or. . .?"

Teyla turned back to Ronon. "Are you all right?"

Something subtly changed about him; Ronon suddenly became more guarded, the slightest hint of a sullen anger appearing in his eyes as they flicked to Sheppard and then back to her. "How good is this doctor of yours?" he questioned.

Teyla blinked, surprised at the question. "Very good. He has saved many lives. Why do you ask. . .?"

"Has he ever taken a tracking device out of anyone?"

Ice water dumped over her head couldn't have surprised Teyla more than that. "What?" she questioned. "You. . .they. . .the Wraith turned you into a _Runner_?" She'd heard of runners before, but always as a myth. Never before had she thought they were _real_. . .

Ronon looked at her with a sad expression in his eyes. "It's why I've never come back, Teyla. I couldn't risk bringing the Wraith to you. I couldn't lose you again." He motioned over his shoulder with his hand. "They put a tracking device in my back. I tried to get it out once with a knife and a mirror, but I couldn't quite reach it."

Sheppard cleared his throat, turning Teyla and Ronon's attention back to him. "You can come with us, and then Doc Beckett would have that thing out of you in no time. . ."

Ronon shook his head. "No. Bring your doctor here: I can't risk going to your planet until I have this thing out of me. The Wraith would be able to track me there, and then they'd destroy you all, if for no other reason than because you got this thing outta me."

At least Ronon sounded positive. . . "He is right," Teyla told John, thinking of Atlantis's somewhat fragile cover. "You had better bring Carson here. I will stay with Ronon while you go retrieve him."

Sheppard looked like he was going to argue, noticed the look on her face, and then rapidly changed his mind. "Fine. I'll be back soon with Beckett." He turned and left the cave, leaving Ronon and Teyla alone again, finally.

"I found the cradle."

Teyla blinked, surprised at Ronon's sudden change in conversation. "What?"

"In your tent, on Athos. I was looking to see if any of your things were there, things that would have burned with the tent or you would have taken with you if you made it out. I found what was left of a cradle in your tent."

Teyla was hoping to tell Ronon herself about his daughter, but she supposed this was just as well. . . "I wanted to tell you so much. . ."

"That you moved on?"

Teyla paused and blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ronon looked at her, a sad look in his eyes. "A cradle, Teyla. Did you move on with someone else?"

Tears welled into her eyes. "Ronon!" She was shocked. "You know I could never do that! I would _never_ bond with someone else, not after finding my true love, not after finding _you_! The cradle is your daughter's, Ronon, _your _child's, not another man's!"

Surprise glinted in those green eyes that she was so in love with. "You. . .I. . ." He blinked, obviously startled. "I'm a father? We have a little girl?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes. I did not find out that I was pregnant until you had already been taken and I had returned to Athos. I wanted to tell you so badly, but you were gone, and I had no clue whether you were still alive, why you were not coming home if you were. . ." She trailed off and shook her head, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "I have told Kyana much about you, so much in hope that you would come home to us someday. . ."

"Kyana? You named her after my mother?"

Teyla nodded. "She looks more like you every day, Ronon. Especially her eyes. . .she has your eyes." She looked down and smiled slightly. "I found the pendant that I gave you. . .I found it on Sateda. I gave it to Kyana so she would have something of yours to remind her of her father." She looked up once more into Ronon's eyes. "I had my memories of you, of our time together, but Kyana had nothing."

"You went back to Sateda?"

Teyla nodded. "I am sorry, Ronon, but I had to know. . .had to see if. . ." She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "You were right. It is gone."

Ronon reached out and curled his arms around her, pulling her to him and burying his face in her hair. "Sateda. . .it was our home. The Wraith took it from us, but I am just thankful that they did not take _you_ from me. I can make it, I can go on, now that I know that you are still alive even though our home is gone. . ."

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "Ronon, I. . ."

Teyla didn't get to finish her sentence, for at that moment her radio clicked and Colonel Sheppard's voice came through the tiny speaker. "Teyla, are you there?"

Teyla pulled away from Ronon, swiped her hands under her eyes, and reached for her radio. "I am here, Colonel. Go ahead."

"You okay?"

She tried not to let her irritation sound in her voice when she responded. "I am fine. Have you brought Doctor Beckett back with you?"

"Yes, he's right here with me. Is it okay for us to come?"

"We'll meet them outside." Ronon's tone offered no room for argument; obviously he didn't want a bunch of people barging into what had become his personal space, and frankly Teyla couldn't blame him.

"We will meet you outside the cave," she said into the radio, already getting to her feet.

"Roger. ETA three minutes. Sheppard out."

Teyla turned to smile at Ronon, her heart feeling lighter than it had in seven years. "Come, Ronon. It is time to finally be free."

One corner of Ronon's mouth lifted in a reluctant smile as he draped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her towards the front of the cave. Leaning his head down, he whispered into her hair: "Teyla, as long as I am with you, I am always free."

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**So Ronon and Teyla know that each other are alive, Carson's coming to do his bit, and Ford is still out there somewhere. Next chapter Ronon gets rid of his tracking device; Ford slips away again; Rodney gets hung by his ankles; Ronon meets his daughter; and he attempts to fit in on Atlantis. Tune in tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	19. Home Sweet Home

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 19/?

**Thedummie2**: Thank you! I couldn't stand Ronon and Teyla being away from each other any more either! I had to get them back together, and pronto! (cries) I hate it when they're apart. (sniff) Ronon finally gets to meet Kyana in this chapter, some Charin in this chapter, and lots of Ronon/Teyla luv! I hope you enjoy!

**Reefgirl**: Me too, really, I suppose that's why I write so much of it. And I've never heard of the song "Tears in Heaven". . .I was just trying to make up a good song, and I once heard of a saying that when it rained the angels in heaven were crying, and that was kind of what I was going for. Though I'm going to go search for that song as soon as I can. . .I'd like to hear it! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wraith named Michael**: Thank you. (And as far as J/E. . .me too. Don't have much planned out for that right now this chapter. . .it's all R/T for now!) Your friends are watching me even as I type, so I promise that I'll try to make the ending good (even though sometimes I have a problem with endings, they turn out all wrong and kind of rushed. . .hopefully I've gotten over that now. . .). And I couldn't torture poor Ronon anymore, he had to meet Teyla again and had to know about Kyana. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! Wow, I don't know what else to say. . . I was hoping that even though this story wasn't entirely canon (with the show, I mean) I would be able to carry of at least some of the canon of the show. Wow. Thank you so much for your review, your compliment, and I hope this chapter is good, too!

**Nerwen Aldarion **and **Tinuviel Undomiel**: Thank you! Rodney's hanging was pretty good, and you get that in this chapter (and you get Ronon without a shirt in this chapter, too :P). Yes, since Shweir is my other fave ship, I had to have them get married. . . I luv John/Elizabeth. . . Hope you enjoy!

**freeplaces**: Thank you! Wow. No one has ever called my stuff "hot" before. . .wow. Thank you!

**Silver Midnight**: Thank you, and no problem! I love answering questions when I can. I hope this chapter is good, too. . .

**SuperRainbowMuffin**: Thank you! I just had to get Ronon and Teyla back together, I couldn't stand their separation anymore. . .LOL. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**KateCarter**: Thank you. I hope this chapter is good as well.

**Spoilers for "Runner" and "Duet" in this chapter. . .**

Author's note: Wow, are we up to chapter 19 already? Seems like just yesterday I posted the first chapter! Anyway, in this chapter Ronon gets the tracking device out of his back, he gets to meet Kyana, he tries to fit in on Atlantis. . .poor Ronon, he's a busy man. . . And, just to warn you, you might want a box of tissues for this chapter. . .the end will leave you with happy tears. . .(at least it did me, and I'm writing it. . .) I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

_Home Sweet Home_

Teyla could tell by the look on Carson Beckett's face that the doctor was scared to death. Then again, upon first impression, Ronon could be quite an intimidating man, especially now that he had weapons strapped all over him and was covered in a thick substance that Teyla assumed to be a protection from this world's sun. The look on his face didn't help either; despite the fact that Teyla had told him that Carson was a trustworthy man, Ronon was used to not trusting anyone for seven years and obviously was having issues with that now.

Beckett set down his equipment and smiled nervously at Ronon. "I'm here to help ye out with that tracking device in ye back," he said, his Scottish accent deepening with nerves.

Ronon glanced at Teyla, then headed over to the doctor, looking like someone had asked him to put his head on a chopping block. It was obvious that he still didn't trust Beckett; truthfully, the only one he really trusted in this clearing was Teyla, any blind man could see that.

In a way, it was nice to know some things never changed. Teyla supposed it was these very traits that kept him alive these past seven years.

Carson was already busy at work with his medical equipment, readying to cut the device out of Ronon as carefully as possible. "Okay, lad, I'm going to need ye to lay down on your stomach so I can give ye a sedative and we can get started. . ."

"No." Ronon was sitting, but his tone was matter of fact and it was obvious that his negative response was to the last two items on Carson's list.

Beckett paused and turned around, almost looking disbelieving that someone had disobeyed his order. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. There are dangerous things on this planet, and I need to stay awake and alert just in case something tries to attack us. Don't take this wrong, but I don't think you'll be much help, and I've seen some of the things around here. Teyla wouldn't be able to hold them off by herself if I'm drugged up."

It was logical, Teyla had to admit. But she also knew Colonel Sheppard well enough to know that, even despite her words, he still didn't trust Ronon and was up somewhere on the ledge of this little bowl shaped clearing, weapon trained just in case Dex tried something unfavorable. However, Ronon didn't need to know that, so Teyla remained silent and waited for Beckett to speak again.

"Lad, I can't go cuttin' in your back that close to ye spine with ye sittin' up like that. Ye have to be lying down."

"No."

"If ye even flinch. . ."

"I won't flinch." Ronon could be a very stubborn man when he wanted to be, that certainly hadn't changed. He also had this way of persuasion about him, and that obviously still had full effect because Carson gave in without further arguments, going back to his equipment with only one muttered complaint about "those macho warrior types."

Ronon reached for the strap of his sheath, pulling it over his head and handing the sword to Teyla. It was the first time she'd ever held it, and it felt heavy in her hands. From the handle, where once the pendant she'd given him had hung, now hung a braid of white hair. . .Wraith hair. No doubt from one of the many Wraith Ronon had killed along his journey here.

Teyla set the sheath and sword gently aside before helping Ronon off with his shoulder armor, wondering how he'd managed to stay upright wearing such heavy protective covering. . .it had to weight at least twenty pounds, if not more. She managed to wrestle the beastly thing over to the sword, setting it down next to the sheath and turning back around. . .

Ronon had pulled his shirt over his head and sat there waiting patiently for Beckett to start. His eyes briefly met hers, flickered slightly with pain when he saw where her gaze was, and then he averted his eyes, a look of shame momentarily sliding across his face.

Teyla took two steps forward, reaching out a gentle hand to pull Ronon's tooth and shell necklace away from his chest, pain twisting her heart when she saw the Wraith feeding scars etched into the skin of his chest. "What did they _do_ to you?" She couldn't help the question that tumbled from her lips.

Without looking up at her Ronon pulled his necklace from her hand and allowed it to drop back over the scars. "Doesn't hurt. Hardly even remember they're there anymore." But the look of anguish on his face gave him away: perhaps he no longer physically felt those scars, but mentally and emotionally they still hurt him, a hurt that Teyla felt keenly.

She opened her mouth to say something when Carson's muttered curse caught her attention. "Lad, what happened to ye?"

Ronon didn't seem to have to ask to know what Beckett was talking about. "Wraith put it in. I tried to get it out myself with a mirror and a knife, but I couldn't reach it. Had a couple other doctors on different planets try, too, but that didn't work either."

Beckett let out another epithet. "Lad, whoever did this to ye shouldn't deserve the title of doctor. You're hacked to pieces!"

"Just get it out." It wasn't a request.

Carson shook his head and picked up his scalpel, looking very uncertain and a little ticked. "Take it easy, lad. I'm going to begin."

Only the briefest wince crossed Ronon's face as Carson's scalpel came into contact, and moments later Beckett was well on his way to finding the tracking device that was holding Ronon a prisoner. . .

_P3M 736, outside Ronon's cave_

Five hours had passed, darkness had fallen, and Teyla had been required to set up the lights before the time Carson finally found the tracking device. "Ah, there it is," he said in soft triumph, using his tweezers to extricate the small device. "That's it, lad. . ."

Ronon blinked sluggishly, looked up at her as his face drained of color, and then he slumped to the side, eyes sliding shut as he did so.

"Ronon!" Teyla leaped forward and caught him by his shoulders, easing him to the ground and laying him on his stomach so she could take the sterile gauze pad Carson offered her and press it to the new, small and neat cut on his back. It was only then she got a good look at the other scars, the one from the Wraith, the one he had made, and the ones from the other doctors, and she had to swallow hard to keep from throwing up. _Ronon, this galaxy has not been kind to you. . ._

_P3M 736, outside Ronon's cave_

Ronon floated back into consciousness to the sound of staccato gunfire and two quiet voices arguing, one Teyla's, the other her doctor friend's. From the burning in his back, Dex found himself quite assured that he was free now, and he sat up and shook his head to clear it. . .

More gunfire. _Wraith._ Quickly and quietly, as to not alert Teyla and Beckett, Ronon grabbed up his weapons and ran back into his cave, slipping out the secret exit in the back and running off in the direction of the gunfire, pulling on his shirt, armor, and weapons as he ran. That wasn't Wraith gunfire, but it had to be one of Teyla's friends in trouble due to the Wraith that had to have followed him here by now to see what had happened to their comrade, or at least their prey. . .

He moved the woods quickly and fluidly, the moves as natural to him as breathing by this time. Having already spent a couple of days on this planet, he'd learned the woods well and could find his way through the maze of trees with little to no problems.

_My trap. Huh._ The sound was coming from the direction of one of his many traps set for the Wraith, and he found himself hoping that he had trapped the Wraith and not one of Teyla's friends instead. . .

A flying tackle from his left knocked him to the ground like running smack into a wall. Ronon recovered quickly and rolled to his feet, coming face to face with the same young soldier type that had saved his life earlier. In the chilling half moonlight from far above he looked even worse, the deformed left half of his face taking on a ghoulish cast in the different light.

Ronon reached behind him and pulled out one of his many knives, unsheathing the blade from the handle and holding it up. If this guy wanted a fight, it was a fight he was going to get.

The soldier attacked, and Ronon was surprised at how fierce and powerful his attacks were. He was having to work hard to hold off this much shorter and certainly less powerful _looking_ quarry, and that concerned him in a way he'd never been before. _Who is this guy?_

Dex got the upper hand by knocking the knife and the Wraith stunner away from the other guy and was ready to pounce again as the soldier reached for his weapon when two loud gunshots pierced the air. Both he and his attacker froze.

Sheppard stood across the clearing, weapon trained steadily on not Dex, but the soldier. "Ford, don't," he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Ronon's keen ears caught a buzzing sound from the distance, and all three men looked up to the skies, the chilling silhouette of three Wraith Darts passing overhead giving them all momentary pause.

That was all the incentive the soldier needed, for it was then that Ford bolted.

Sheppard muttered a curse and took off after him at a dead run, a look of rage and concern written across his features.

Ronon briefly considered pursuing them, but the sound of someone clearing their throat from his left turned his attention in that direction.

From one of his tree traps, hanging upside down by his ankle, dangled a man dressed in orange. He was holding a gun in one hand and had the other one out towards Ronon. "Rodney McKay," he said, and Ronon assumed he was introducing himself. "Nice fighting there, a minute ago. Don't suppose you'd like to cut me down, eh?"

Ronon briefly considered leaving him hang there. . .after all, it was a rather comical sight, but his better side won out and he used his knife to slice through the rope, allowing Rodney McKay to thump to the ground rather ungracefully.

Definitely comical. Perhaps he wouldn't mind spending _some_ time with these friends of Teyla's. . .

_Mainland, Atlantica_

**Two days later**

Beckett had wanted to keep Ronon in Atlantis's infirmary for a day or two, just to make sure that he had suffered no ill effects from his surgery, but then he finally allowed him to go, and Teyla had gladly gathered him from the infirmary and taken him straight to the Jumper bay, telling him that there was someone he had to meet.

Sheppard flew the two over to the mainland, explaining to a curious Ronon what each control was and what it did. With that going on, it didn't seem like very long before the colonel was setting the Ancestors ship down on the mainland and opening the back hatch, saying that he'd be waiting right there whenever they were ready to leave again.

Teyla grasped Ronon's hand with hers and walked with him out of the Jumper, quietly guiding him along the small trail between the landing site they'd cleared and the now thriving village. Oh, how she had hoped for this day for so long. . .

The village was fairly inactive at the moment; it was around the time for the noon meal. Teyla led Ronon straight through the center of the village, bringing him straight to the one tent where she knew her daughter and Charin were waiting. The day before she'd had Sheppard fly her over to the mainland, and she had quietly told Charin that Ronon was back. Her dear friend had been so happy she hadn't stopped smiling and laughing the entire time Teyla was there.

Kyana did not know, Teyla had not wanted to tell her until Ronon and Kyana could have their first face to face. Her stomach was beginning to tie into nervous and excited knots, and she unconsciously tightened her grip on Ronon's hand.

When she reached Charin's tent, Teyla barely pulled back the flap and poked her head inside. "Kyana?"

"Mama!" Kyana gasped with surprise and pleasure, scrambling off her chair and running across the tent to leap into her mother's arms. Teyla laughed and felt Ronon let go of her hand so she could catch her daughter and wrap both arms around Kyana to return her hug.

"How are you doing, Kyana?"

"'S been forever since I saw you," Kyana mumbled into Teyla's neck, giggling as only a seven year old can as Teyla planted a kiss on her forehead. She had not been in the tent when Teyla had slipped in to talk to Charin, and that was the way Teyla had wanted it.

Teyla stood and took Kyana's hand, pulling her gently out of the tent and into the open. Then she knelt down in front of her daughter again, put her hands on her shoulders, and looked up into her eyes. "Kyana, do you remember me telling you about your father?"

Suddenly Kyana was serious, her eyes widening as she nodded. Her hand went automatically to the pendant on the chord around her neck, and she grasped it tightly as she said softly: "Yes."

Teyla smiled and pushed a stray strand of Kyana's hair out of her eyes. "Two days ago Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, and I found him."

Kyana's eyes widened, and her mouth slowly opened in shock. "What?"

With tears in her eyes and joy in her heart, Teyla reached behind her, grabbed Ronon's hand, and pulled him down to her knees next to her and Kyana. "Kyana Dex, I would like you to meet your father. Ronon, this is your daughter, Kyana."

For a long moment Ronon and Kyana looked at each other, both sets of green eyes appraising the other's owner with the same serious intent. Teyla watched on as a nervous wife, and a nervous mother.

At last Ronon held out his arms, and Kyana tumbled into them, wrapping her small arms around her father's neck and clinging to him. She was crying, large tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispered: "Papa, it really _is_ you. . ."

Ronon looked at Teyla, tears to match his daughter's. . .and his wife's. . .flowing down his face. "Kyana. . ." he whispered, burying his face in his daughter's hair. "My baby girl. . ." Keeping one arm around Kyana, Ronon reached out and gathered Teyla to him, too, holding them both in his arms as though he was never going to let go. "Teyla. . .Kyana. . . Thank the Ancestors, I'm finally _home_. . ."

_To Be Continued. . ._

_**This chapter was going to be longer, but I cut it short for two reasons. One, it's already a little late, and two, this was the perfect place to end it for me. Don't worry, though, this story isn't over yet (it almost is, but it's not quite yet)! There's one chapter left, and then the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check in tomorrow for chapter 20!**_


	20. Dark Heart

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, pairings, warnings, etc.

Part 20/21

**Wraith named Michael**: Thank you! I was hoping that the ending scene wouldn't turn out too over the top. . .that was kind of how it turned out on screen to me. But then again, they (whoever "they" are) say that a writer can't judge his or her own work fairly, so I suppose that it was just me. . . Once more, thank you, and I hope you (and your Hive full of friends) enjoy this chapter.

**Silver Midnight**: I was planning on doing a John POV in this chapter on Ronon (kind of a twist on "Duet"). And I'll be sad when it's over too. . .I've had such a blast writing this story. But really there's not that much story to tell. . .now that their love has endured and they're back together again, what else is left to do, other than tie up a little loose end. . .

**SpaceMonkey0941**: LOL! Thank you! Yes, they're back together. I couldn't let them be apart any longer. . .that's just mean to them (and to you all, too, as fans of the show and Ronon/Teyla, and to me in a way, because I luv them too. . .). I hope this is a good chapter, too!

**SuperRainbowMuffin**: Thank you! I had hoped that the ending didn't turn out too over the top. . .it seemed that way to me, but it is said that writers can't judge their own work (and my wonderful mother, a.k.a. my beta who is also a writer, is busy right now and couldn't beta, she's reading the story and is about twelve or thirteen chapters behind everyone else, LOL), so I just kinda had to play it by eye (or is that ear?) and hope for the best. I hope this chapter is good, too, and we tie up one final loose end in this chapter. . .

**KateCarter**: LOL! I can't tell you how many times I've written or read something when I should have been doing my homework (sh, don't tell my teachers. . .LOL). Fortunately I don't have a roommate and don't have to worry about being caught in the act. . . I'm glad that chapter turned out well, and I hope this one does, too! I hope you enjoy!

**Thedummie2**: Thank you! I'm kind of dragging my feet on the epilogue, because I don't want the story to end either. (wails) It's been such a blast writing this story, I don't want it to end now! (sniff) But seriously, what else is there to do (other than what is going to be in the epilogue)? (sighs and wipes eyes with tissue) I guess I'm just going to have to take solace in writing "Superman" and hope for the best, LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for your review!

**Reefgirl**: Thank you. . .and it is almost over, though I wish it wasn't. . .I'm having way too much fun writing this. . . I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for your review!

**Spoiler alerts for "Duet" and "Trinity" in this chapter!**

Author's note: Only the epilogue after this: Oh, yeah, I'm bummed. We tie up a loose end in this chapter, and we have lots of Ronon/Teyla fluffiness ahead. Hope you all enjoy, and watch for the epilogue tomorrow!

**Chapter 20**

_Dark Heart_

John Sheppard thoughtfully munched on his turkey sandwich and gazed across the infirmary, watching the reunited Dex family as they sat at their own table, talking and laughing. He had only seen Teyla looking that happy a couple of times before, and that was only when she was with Kyana. It was obvious that finding her husband again after seven years of separation had been just what she needed to turn her mood from melancholy to cheerful.

John briefly wondered what he would feel like if Elizabeth was taken from him for seven years, then shook his head and decided not to ponder on that. It was something that was best left for a time when he wasn't this happy and content.

When he'd first met Ronon Dex, John had thought him a kind of rough character. Of course, his first impression was based on the fact that Ronon had shot both him and Teyla, so perhaps that wasn't the best first impression that could have been made. However, over the past week Dex had been on Atlantis he'd seemed different, less gruff, mostly when he was with Teyla and Kyana. When he wasn't, though, it was obvious that he was having a bit of trouble finding his place in the expansive city. John was already considering asking Elizabeth to put Ronon on his team; hopefully that would help the tall Satedan fit in better in the city, if he had a place to be and something to do.

Movement to his left turned his attention in that direction, bringing him face to face with Elizabeth. "This seat taken?" she asked, a small, half flirty smile on her face.

John blinked. "Uh. . .at the moment, no. However, I am expecting my wife any moment now for lunch, and I'm not sure how receptive she'd be to another woman at the table. . ."

Elizabeth crinkled her nose at him and went to sit in the chair across the table from him, settling her tray firmly on the table. "She won't mind, trust me," she said, still smiling.

John shrugged. "Okay, risk her wrath if you dare. . ."

Weir glanced over her shoulder then leaned over the table and kissed him. "No wrath," she whispered, then settled in to eat her dinner.

John grinned. Oh, yes, he could get used to this. . .

_Atlantis_

She knew that gleam in Ronon's eye, she'd seen it before and knew exactly what it meant.

Bathed in the mid afternoon glow of the sun streaming in the windows across the gym, Teyla stepped forward onto the blue training mat and spun one of her Bantos rods, patiently waiting for Ronon to attack first. She'd fought with him many times on both Athos and Sateda, and Teyla knew every move of Ronon's fighting style as intimately as he knew hers. Then again, perhaps a few things had changed in the past seven years, which would make this first match between them most interesting. . .

Ronon attacked, leaping across the mat in one fluid motion as he swung his sticks towards her. Teyla met his attack with well matched defense, and so the match went on rapid fire, each equally offending and defending each other's blocks and blows. Ronon seemed to be able to track her next move a split second before she made it; Teyla, on the other hand, was having trouble guessing Ronon's next move. It was obvious that he had learned many new things during his time away from her.

Teyla spun away from Ronon's sticks and dropped into a crouch, one rod up in front of her ready to bock her husband's responding blow if he so decided to throw one. That gleam was back in Ronon's eyes, and Teyla could feel a smile curling her lips and warming her heart. Oh, yes, she had missed this. . .

Behind her, the gym doors slipped open. "Hey, I thought you and I were going to be sparring today!"

_Colonel Sheppard_. In truth, Teyla had forgotten about John, she'd gotten so caught up in the staged fight between herself and Ronon that she had allowed the memory of her and Sheppard's training to slip from her mind.

"We are," Teyla responded to him, slightly turning her head so she could address him better. "But you were late, and Ronon and I. . ."

_Mistake._ Teyla realized her error of taking her attention away from her opponent when her sticks suddenly went flying and Ronon's hand caught her just under her throat, his remaining stick slapping against the back of her left leg and sweeping it out from under her. She was airborne for only a split moment before she landed on the mat with a jarring blow that temporarily knocked the breath out of her. _Ronon, my love, you have indeed not lost your touch. . ._

A hand appeared in her line of vision, closing over Ronon's stick and forcing it away from Teyla. "What do you think you're doing?" Colonel Sheppard hissed from behind her.

Ronon yanked away from Sheppard and stood up, fire in his green eyes as Teyla regained her breath and rolled to her feet. Dex looked at her, then at Sheppard, a cross between betrayal and anger in his eyes. "I wouldn't have hurt her," he said, his voice rough. He looked angry that Sheppard could have even considered the notion before stalking over to his things, gathering his jacket, and exiting the room, throwing another look at John before doing so.

Teyla watched Ronon leave, confusion and irritation mixing and tumbling around inside her. She turned back to John, narrowing her gaze on him. "What were you doing?"

Sheppard blinked. "The better question is what was he doing?"

"You were late, so Ronon asked if we could spar. I said yes. I told him that he did not have to go easy on me."

"You have to watch out what you say to that guy!" John said, pointing at the door that Ronon had left through.

Fury ignited inside her stomach. "Do not tell me what to do when it comes to _my husband_, Colonel Sheppard. I have known Ronon Dex far longer than you, and I know for sure that he _was not_ going to hurt me. He and I used to train back on Sateda together, and that was how we always sparred. It is preparation for true battle, a match fought between two warriors only when they have achieved mastery of the art. I have never fought that way with you because you have not yet gained that mastery." Without another word, Teyla spun and stalked out of the room herself, chasing after Ronon though she knew that he was long gone by now, and she had no clue where he would, or could, have possibly gone in this huge city.

Though perhaps it was a good idea to give him time to cool off. . . Teyla's steps faltered slightly, and she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. _Oh, Ronon, I am afraid that your homecoming has not gone quite as well as I had hoped it would. . ._

_Atlantis_

Needing to calm and relax herself after her blowout with Colonel Sheppard, Teyla went to her and Ronon's quarters and lit her candles, clearing the pillows off the bed so she could use the surface to stretch. There was something calming and relaxing about slowly stretching her muscles, a cool down session after a strenuous fighting session or even a long day off world. The candles added an extra soothing aura to the air, softly lighting the room as she stretched out in a full splits and leaned the top half of her body forward, resting her forehead against her leg. _Oh how I needed this. . .I believe it has been a little too long since I last stretched. I need to do this more often._

Teyla suddenly became keenly aware of eyes watching her, and she raised her head, her gaze colliding with Ronon's with a heart fluttering intensity. He had one hand braced against either side of the doorway, watching her with a soft look in his eyes.

She had been so involved in her stretching that she had not even heard the door opening.

"Ronon. . ." Teyla swallowed, raising from her splits and tucking her forward leg under her. She bit back the "Where have you been?" that immediately rose to her throat, instead choosing to watch silently as he came into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed, still watching her as the door slid closed again since he'd come in.

"I wanted to apologize," he finally said simply. He never had been very talkative. . .

Teyla shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for," she said, shifting around so she was facing him and her legs were curled into a tailor fashion. "Colonel Sheppard and his people do things very differently, and I think he has assigned himself to be my big brother. He has always been a protective person, and I believe he does not like to see anyone hurt. He is unaccustomed to the fighting ways of our people."

"Not mastered the art yet?" Ronon questioned, that guilty look finally easing out of his eyes.

Teyla smiled easily, shaking her head slightly and pushing her hair away from her face. "Not even close." She turned serious again then, smoothing a hand over the loose fabric of her pants in a nervous habit as she spoke. "They do things very different from us, and while I know for certain that they are trying to understand, there are going to be things that we do that will shock them, and still others that they may never be able to understand. We are two very different peoples coexisting, and there are going to be things that they do not understand about us and that we do not understand about them."

Ronon shifted from the chair to the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him to rest her head against his chest. Teyla had long ago lost count of how many times they had sat like this talking late into the night in the time after they had married, discussing important matters or just mundane things such as what the weather had been like that day. She had missed it very much and now closed her eyes to relish the feel of being in his arms again, tucking the moment into her heart to store with the rest of the memories she had with him. If he was ever taken away from her again, which she hoped he wasn't, she didn't want to be left with only the vaguest recollection of her most cherished of memories. . .

"I have missed you, Teyla. And, it seems, I have missed so much of Kyana's life, seven years that I will never be able to retrieve."

She opened her eyes and tipped her face up to look him in the eyes. "I told her of you often in hopes that she would know you, even though she had never seen your face. I never knew if you were out there somewhere, in the stars, but I always clung to the hope that you were. And when we found you. . ." Teyla shook her head and let out a shaky breath. "I can honestly say that the day we rediscovered each other is one of the best of my life. And the day that you and Kyana finally got to meet each other. . ." She trailed off and shook her head, drawing in a deep breath to hold at bay the tears pressing against the backs of her eyes. "We are a finally a family, Ronon. My greatest wish has been fulfilled, we are finally a _family_."

Ronon silently buried his face in her hair and held her, and beneath her head she could feel him shaking and new deep inside her that he felt the same way.

_Please never let this moment, this feeling, end. . ._

_Belkan_

**Two weeks later**

"Teyla?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window before her, her heart twisting painfully at the pained sound of Ronon's speaking of her name. "Yes?"

"There's three hundred of my people alive."

Teyla had a feeling that the thick slurring of Ronon's voice wasn't just brought on by alcohol. "Yes, there are," she responded, softly, affected by the news almost as much as Ronon. But the news, for her, had not been dulled by the effects of strong drink, though she could not truly blame Ronon for taking solace in alcohol. Sometimes it was better not knowing. . .

"Kell's still alive." This time his voice took on an edge.

"Yes," Teyla agreed quietly.

"I need to see him," Ronon said abruptly. "I've got to ask him. . ." he trailed off and sighed.

Teyla sighed. "You want me to arrange a meeting?" She was sure this was what Ronon was hinting at; after his sudden outburst during her flax seed negotiations earlier in the day, she had a feeling that he knew that he wouldn't get very far if he tried to arrange for a meeting himself.

She knew that Ronon and Kell had not agreed with each other in the past. . .mostly over the subject of her. . .but Teyla had a feeling that Ronon wanted to see if the destruction of their world had changed his commander any, and Teyla couldn't deny him that chance.

"I will arrange for it in the morning," she said, not moving from her position by the window. "Sleep now, Ronon. You will need it."

When he didn't respond, Teyla finally turned around and looked at him. Sure enough, he was asleep already, and she wondered if he had even heard her.

Maybe, in the morning, the events of this night would slip from his mind by alcohol induced fog, and she would not have to arrange for the meeting after all. . .

_Belkan_

Unfortunately (in a way), Ronon had remembered Teyla's promise when he finally woke the next morning, and she had thus, however reluctantly, arranged the meeting.

Teyla paced the floor in the home of the man she'd arranged the flax seed trade with, the neutral location arranged for the meeting; she occasionally cast nervous glances in Ronon's direction. He was staring vacantly out the window, arms folded over his chest. Obviously he was not in a talkative mood, it looked as though he had a lot on his mind.

She herself found her mind stirring with questions, wondering if Kell would remember her. She had changed much in the past seven years: her facial features had matured from those of a young girl to a grown woman; her hair was now cut and lightened; but she wondered if these changes were enough to keep Kell from recognizing her.

Across the room the door opened, and Teyla took a deep breath and slipped under the staircase separating her from the front door, a cold feeling slipping across the back of her neck as her eyes met Kell's again for the first time in over seven years.

He hadn't changed much, he was still the same cold eyed Satedan commander she remembered. She watched those chilling eyes closely for any sign of recognition from him, but he showed nothing. "I am Commander Kell, from Sateda."

Teyla swallowed hard and opened her mouth to introduce herself, but was thankfully spared when Kell looked past her shoulder, his face darkening. "I would see all members of your party," he said, and Teyla had a feeling Ronon had moved and drawn Kell's attention deliberately.

"Of course." Teyla turned as Ronon withdrew from the shadows, one hand tucked beneath the lapel of his coat. There was a dark look in his eyes and across his face, and in one breath of a moment she _knew_ that she had just made a terrible mistake when she arranged for this meeting.

She was caught quite literally in the middle between Kell and Ronon as Dex continued to approach. Kell was looking at his former protégé with a surprised look in his eyes. "Specialist Dex?"

The fatal look in Ronon's eyes sharpened, and with acid dripping from his tone he snarled: "Kell." Two more steps forward brought him even with Teyla, and he said simply, coldly: "You have made your last mistake."

The speed with which Ronon withdrew his blaster and fired it almost point blank into Kell's chest made Teyla jump in shock and some horror as Kell slumped first to his knees, then to his stomach, dead.

The group of Satedan soldiers that had come to the meeting with Kell raised their weapons, pointing them at Ronon and Teyla with deadly precision. Teyla spun so her back was against Ronon's, knife in her hand as she eyed the two soldiers standing closest to her left. "Ronon, what have you done?" she whispered softly, fear in her tone.

Behind her, Ronon's back was rigid with anger. "We all know what kind of a man Kell was," he said softly. "You all witnessed the things he did, and I know that some of your wives were treated with the same hostility as my own. If you think that he didn't deserve what he just got. . ." Ronon lifted his hands, his blaster slack in his hand. "Here I am."

Teyla watched with some surprise as the two Satedan soldiers she was watching lowered their weapons, and their gazes. Then Ronon's presence behind her disappeared, and she spun around just in time to see him stalk out the door.

_Oh, Ronon. . ._

Teyla chased after him, anger rising up inside her as she chased after him. As she came out the door she sheathed her knife, half running to catch up with her husband's extraordinarily long stride. However, anger lent wings to her feet, and it wasn't long before she caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, slamming him against the wall behind him and unsheathing her knife again, pressing the tip of it against his throat.

"What was that about back there?" she hissed.

Ronon grabbed her wrist in a grasp of steel and twisted the knife away from his throat, fiery green eyes glaring down into her equally angry brown ones. "You know what Kell was like," he said to her, voice harsh. "Kell treated his contingent improperly, some of his trainees' wives improperly, _you_ improperly. . ." He shook his head, venom still in his tone as he continued. "You never knew this, but when the Wraith attacked Sateda, he sent all of us out to day to save himself. He's a coward, Teyla. A lying, cheating coward. My only regret was that he died quickly."

Teyla swallowed hard and withdrew her knife from Ronon's throat. She had known about Kell's mistreatment of some of the men in his contingent; she obviously had known about his dislike for her; but never had she known about his cowardly move of sending his contingent out to die on Sateda. . . "Ronon. . ." She was confused, she was angry; the emotions inside her were churning so strongly she didn't know what to think or how to act that moment. However, she did know what to say, and she said it strongly: "I understand why you did what you just did. In your place, perhaps I might have done the same. We must never speak of this when we return to Atlantis, because they are not as forgiving as I. But know this, Ronon. . .if you ever use our love in that way again, I will not be so forgiving." Without another word, Teyla turned and stalked off, fury boiling in her stomach and a pit of anguish in her heart.

Teyla knew that eventually she would forgive Ronon for what he had done. . .she still loved him with all her heart and being. . .but, for now, all she could do was walk away and hope that in some ways what Ronon had just done would be somewhat of a lesson to him that violence wasn't always the answer to all their problems.

_To Be Concluded. . ._

_**So maybe that wasn't the happiest ending to this chapter, but I wanted to end it that way. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but barring any strange circumstances, the epilogue tomorrow should be up much sooner! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep an eye open for the epilogue of "Enduring Love," tomorrow!**_


	21. Epilogue

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, pairings, rating, warnings, etc.

Part 21/21

**Rathalyn Starwind**: Thank you! I felt like there were a few episodes from both season 1 and season 2 that I had to do, that the story could not survive without. "Rising," "Storm/Eye," of course "Runner," "Duet" and "Trinity" were a few of those. Thank you so much for your review, and I am very sad that this fic is ending, too! I loved writing it, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope the epilogue is good, as well!

**Wraith named Michael**: Thank you! Sometimes it's hard for me to crawl into John's head (scary place to be sometimes, LOL) and write from his POV, but for some reason last night it came easy to me. (whew) And I had a blast writing the fight scene, I watched the one from the episode like sixteen times before I finally sat down and wrote it, just to make sure it was right. As far as John snoozing and losing. . .well, I've never really truly been a Sheyla, but Teyla is an amazing woman. . .besides, he's got Elizabeth! (raises hands) Here, here! I hope you enjoy, and please ask your friends not to eat me. . .

**SpaceMonkey0941**: LOL! I loved your review. And as far as getting the angst out and the fluff in. . . Well, I hope I succeeded. And here's the update. . . I hope you enjoy!

**Thedummie2**: Thank you for your review! (And as far as the epilogue, I can honestly tell you that I am feeling the same way, because I'm kinda dragging my feet on writing it. . .) As far as Ronon, Teyla, and Kell, I was halfway trying to write it so it seemed as though part of Teyla was wanting to help Ronon kill Kell, because of what he'd done on Sateda to Ronon, her, and the planet in general. I was writing it half asleep, though, so I suppose that this part of the story didn't come out quite as clearly as I had wanted it to, I'm sorry for that. My mother (who is also reading "Enduring Love," just a few chapters behind where I'm posting) said that if I had asked her opinion on what to do she would have said that she felt that Teyla _would_ have helped Ronon in killing Kell, because of what he'd done both in the actual "Trinity" episode and in the AU I created. So I added a bit of how she was feeling in that chapter in this epilogue, kind of an explanation for that chapter. . . I hope you enjoy the epilogue, and thank you so much for all your reviews, opinions, and support!

**Reefgirl**: Thank you! I hope that the epilogue turns out good as well. . .

Author's note: So we have finally reached the final part of "Enduring Love." (sniffs) I'm so sad to see it end, because I have loved writing this, but alas there is nothing left to do. (wails) I suppose I'll just have to take solace in writing "Superman." (wink) A big thank you goes out to all of you that have read, reviewed, and supported me throughout this endeavor. To everyone reading: THANK YOU!!!

**Epilogue**

_Six months later_

Teyla leaned on the railing of her balcony and let out a relaxing breath, closing her eyes and allowing the cool ocean air to wash over her. It had been a stressful, crazy past six months, but she knew that she wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the universe.

After the events on Belkan, Teyla had started to feel the slightest bit of animosity towards Ronon, and, in a way, herself. She had known in some ways what Ronon was planning to do to his ex commander, but she had arranged for the meeting anyway because a small, dark part of her wanted him dead herself. She knew that she had aided and abetted a murder, but there was a part of her that she couldn't bring to care. The galaxy and what was left of the Satedan people were better off now that he was dead, and Ronon appeared to be more content now that it was done.

Teyla was still having a few issues with what she and Ronon had done; it was a side of her husband that she had never seen before but had yet somehow knew existed. In a way it scared her to know that Ronon harbored that darkness inside him, though it hardly ever surfaced and had only done so once around her and never around Kyana. There would always be a part of her that would hold the events of that day against Ronon, and herself, but she had forgiven Ronon long ago and vowed to forget it and never speak of it again. What was done was done, it could never be reversed, and she saw no point in continuing to agonize over it.

She shifted slightly and pushed out of her face the strands of hair that the breeze had whipped loose from her ponytail, firmly removing those macabre thoughts from her mind and turning them to something far more cheerful.

Kyana was growing steadily; she was barely eight years old and already she had caused endless trouble on Atlantis with her adventuresome spirit. Her favorite target of practical jokes appeared to be Rodney McKay; he was forever coming to Teyla and Ronon with complaints about "their devious daughter" and whatever new prank she'd pulled on him. Ronon found all of them to be immensely amusing, and the scientist's complaints even funnier, so he did little to stop his daughter's pranks. Even though they were harmless. . .except for the one time Kyana had nearly caused Rodney to blow up his laboratory by sneaking up behind him and rapping him soundly on the rear with one of her child sized Bantos rods. . .Teyla had decided to take a little more action to stop the pranks. She had spoken firmly with Kyana about it and was seriously considering lessening the time the young girl spent with Colonel Sheppard, for she felt that Kyana's godfather was the main source of Kyana's small devious streak.

There had only been two pranks pulled by Kyana since then, and neither of them had been anything too extraordinarily devious, though to hear Doctor McKay tell it the young girl had attempted to blow up the entire city.

Teyla smiled and shook her head, wondering if Sheppard's influence on her daughter would wane now that he was soon going to have another young one to train in the art of pranks. Doctor Weir had recently announced that she was two and a half months pregnant, much to the vast majority of the city's delight, and over the past three weeks Atlantis's leader had received a stream of good wishes and offers to help more around the city. Colonel Sheppard, as the proud father, could always be seen walking around the city with an insatiably large grin on his face. Teyla had told him that the long sleepless nights would soon erase that grin, but Sheppard had brushed her comment off with a smile and excited words.

In truth, Teyla couldn't blame him. Though a child was a large responsibility, Teyla knew firsthand that all the work, sleepless nights, and tears were well worth it.

The smile on her face grew wider, and she soothed her hand over her own still flat stomach. She had yet to tell Ronon, for she had barely found out herself, but she was pregnant again. She wasn't showing yet and Carson had told her she probably wouldn't for another couple of weeks, but Teyla had set up this rendezvous with Ronon on her balcony to tell him. She was planning on telling Kyana after Ronon, and then was going to wait until she was beginning to show to tell her dear friend Charin and the rest of her people, and the Atlantians.

The feeling of a small, new life growing inside her. . .her and Ronon's child. . .brought warmth to her heart and a grin to her lips. It had been a long while since she had carried Kyana, but that same wonder and excitement flooded through her now. Teyla would not have to partly raise this child alone, because her husband was home again and they were officially a _family_ now, the fulfillment of her quietest of dreams. . .

The door behind her opened, and moments later Teyla felt Ronon's strong arms wrap around her in a warm, familiar embrace. "Teyla. . ."

She leaned back against him, tipping her head up so she could look him in the eyes. "Ronon, I wanted to tell you something. . ." She turned in his arms and pulled his head down to hers, placing her lips directly next to his ear as she whispered her exciting news: "I am pregnant."

Ronon pulled back and looked at her, a look of pleased surprise on his face and in his eyes. "Teyla. . .?" He sputtered for a moment, obviously not knowing what to say. "You. . . I. . . _Pregnant?_"

Teyla laughed at the look on Ronon's face and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We are going to be parents again, Ronon."

A small, happy grin turned up the corners of Ronon's lips, and he let out a whoop of pleasure before grabbing her up in a hug, lifting her off from the ground and spinning her around in a circle before setting her down again. Burying his face in her neck, he whispered: "And this time, Teyla, I promise I'm not going _anywhere_. . ."

Teyla blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I know," she whispered softly. "I know, Ronon."

"I love you, Teyla." The awe in his voice nearly undid her, and she smiled over Ronon's shoulder as she responded: "I love you as well, Ronon."

Ronon pulled back, kissed her lips, and then got down on his knees and rested his forehead against her stomach. "Hear that, little one?" he whispered softly. "I'm never leaving you or your mother, ever again."

Teyla blinked back the tears in her eyes at Ronon's gentle words and threaded her fingers through his tangled dreadlocks, tipping her head up to the sky to look at the expanse of stars glittering in the heavens.

_Thank you. . ._

_**The End**_

**_I decided that I would leave it up to you, the readers, whether it was a boy or a girl for both Ronon/Teyla and John/Elizabeth, though I of course have my own personal ideas for which one it's gonna be (grin). Once more, thank you all so much for reading this story, for reviewing, and for all the support you have given me during this story. You all rock, and thank you so much! --fyd818_**


End file.
